Guess How Much I Love You
by AprilBaby95
Summary: AU continuation from Season 6 finale "The Change in the Game". What if Michael had been born blind? Complete!
1. Guess How Much I Love You

A/N: I apologize in advance for all incorrect medical information. Bones is not mine. **I hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Guess How Much I Love You<strong>

Angela turned to him desperately "Hey, hey. Have I ever told you how wonderful your voice is? It's like hot tea and honey. Any child who has a father with a voice like yours is just…" her voice trails off.

Hodgins immediately continues the speech to reassure her. "Have I ever told you how good your smell and how soft your skin is? And how every time you take my hand, I feel your whole life vibrating with mine" he whispers bending close to whisper in her ear, stroke her hair, and then kiss her forehead.

Dr. Banno watched them in amazement. She could practically feel the energy in the air, the life spilling over, crackling. "My God. You're going to be wonderful parents no matter what happens" Dr. Banno forces herself to speak.

The young parents look up at her in surprise as if they had forgotten they were not alone. Dr. Banno looks at the innocence on their faces, the shining excitement held in their eyes. She has seen similar people shattered after the newborn was not all they had hoped for. A final pregnancy that led to another boy after 5 sons, babies with down-syndrome, babies stillborn, the pain could rip a couple apart. But after all that pain she still glanced up from the chart she had been staring at blankly. She drank in the happiness in the room as the raven-haired almost mother, Angela, kissed the blue-eyed almost father, Dr. Hodgkins? Hodgins? The labor progressed smoothly as did delivery and then it was over. Dr. Banno held a screaming baby boy, a package of hope.

Angela was exhausted but she forced herself into a seated position. Her voice was choked up as she desperately asked "Is he". The look in the doctor's eyes, complete remorse, stopped her from completing her question. Angela fell back against the pillows and swallowed back a sob. Then she sat up again reaching for the baby. The Dr. Banno handed him over carefully. Angela unwrapped the blanket and counted ten fingers and ten toes. She kissed the top of his head, "It's your mommy, Michael. I already love you more than anything in the whole world".

Jack leaned in and stared at his face, light brown hair, and pale blue eyes that matched his own. "He's beautiful Ange" Jack whispered wrapping his arm around her. Angela nodded stroking her fingers along the edge of his face.

The doctor reached for the baby and Angela reluctantly handed him over. "Go with him Jack" she begged worriedly.

Jack nodded and kissed her lightly, "You bet babe".

A little over an hour later the doctor had given Jack the all clear to show him to their friends. Michael was perfectly healthy in every other respect. Jack was pacing in Angela's small hospital room. "What do we tell them?" he asked her.

Angela looked into the crib Michael was sleeping in. "I don't know" she said softly blinking back tears.

Jack paused in mid-stride. "Hey, hey" he comforted "We can do this".

Angela nodded and reached up for a hug. She leaned against him and stared at their baby, their baby. "Tell them we're _over the moon happy_, _shout it from the rooftops happy. To__tally, completely in love with him already_. That we _can't wait_ to bring_ him_ _home_" Angela said quickly, surprised to find she meant every word.

Jack nodded and picked him up cradling him gently. "I guess I'll have to learn to play the piano" Jack smiled leaving the room.

Jack came into the waiting room and was soon surrounded by the team. Brennan was watching him the most eagerly, Sweets pushing his way into the circle. "Meet Michael Joseph Hodgins" he proclaimed proudly. Everyone congratulates him loudly. Booth thanks him with a grin. The noise wakes up Michael who stirs and blinks sleepily. Brennan's eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth. Jack quickly cut her off, paraphrasing Angela's earlier speech. He then grabbed Brennan by the elbow and pulled her after him. "She's been asking for you" he offers as an explanation. Brennan resists at first and grumbles before urging him to walk faster. Once inside the room Brennan puts her arms out for the baby. Jack looks at Angela and then hands him over. "I couldn't do it" Jack whispers in her ear sitting on the edge of her bed.

Brennan holds her godson and strokes his soft hair. "He's well within the parameters of several golden ratios" she says in awe.

"We think he's pretty adorable too" Ange laughed. She cut her eyes towards Jack. "I think I'll go get a snack" he says quickly getting her message.

"Bren" Ange says drawing her attention from the baby, "Could you come here?" Brennan moves closer to the bed and sits when Ange scoots over.

Brennan looks into her tormented eyes. "He has the gene for Leber's Congenital Amaurosis, doesn't he?" Brennan said saving her the trouble, "His pupils didn't react to the light".

Angela nodded silently reaching for her baby. She rocks him softly and sighs. "I, I love him so much anyways. More than I have ever loved anyone...but I don't know how to explain it to anyone else".

Brennan takes the Michael back and looks down at the baby in her arms, her godson. "I can do it" she offered softly. Angela's eyes lit up for a moment then darkened.

"Does this mean I'm a terrible mom, Bren? For not wanting to tell anyone about it?" Angela says drawing her knees up to her chest.

Brennan shook her head and replied "In many cultures it makes you a good mom, wanting to protect your child. The weakest children would become targets; you just want to stop that. It's a natural instinct". Ange looks at her in sort of a daze. Brennan reaches and tucks a strand of brunette hair behind Angela's ear. "It makes you a great mom" Brennan reiterates staring into Angela's eyes. Angela finally breaks eye contact and nods, reaching for Michael. Jack reenters the room and Brennan excuses herself.

Jack wraps his arm around Angela and smiles. "_He's ours_" Ange whispers in awe. Michael yawns, his rose pink lips forming a perfect circle.

"_He's perfect_" Jack agrees kissing her cheek.

She stares at Michael, his bright blue eyes looking towards hers. Angela knows he can't see her, but for an instant it looks like he is looking directly at her. It sends chills down her spine and a connection she can feel in her heart. Angela rubs her nose against his, Eskimo kisses, and Michael scrunches his nose.

"I love you" Jack whispers to the baby.

Angela stares down at him; this was not what she had expected. This was what she had hoped and prayed against every single night. Yet now, if Dr. Banno came back in, to trade Michael for a perfectly healthy baby, Angela couldn't do it. Michael was the perfect combination of herself and Jack. Angela cradled him close and looked into his crystal blue eyes.

"_Guess how much I love you_" she said softly.

* * *

><p>AN: Should I continue?


	2. True Strength, His Name in the Stars

A/N: I apologize in advance for all incorrect medical information. Bones is not mine. **I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>True Strength, Writing His Name in the Stars<strong>

Their pediatrician sent them to an ocular expert who ruled that nothing could be done, and sent them to another doctor, who in turn sent them to this specialist. The specialist basically told them they were doing everything right, gave them a bit more advice, recommended they put their name in now for a seeing eye dog, and charged them $2,000. Of course there were clinical trials at places like the Mayo clinic, but no one would take on a child so young.

So now Angela was sitting in a rocking chair in Michael's bedroom. She was holding her newborn son and looking at the murals she had painted on the walls. Trains, bugs, baseballs, all bright, colorful, some of her best work_, he would never see them_ Angela thought crossly.

They were perfect, had taken her hours of labor, as she prayed that one day he would get to see them. _How would she ever describe colors to him or why art could move people's hearts_… Angela picked Michael up out of his crib and stepped out of the room.

Following the doctor's advice she explained what they were doing, "We're heading down the hall. We are passing the guest bedroom, and your bathroom. We're going into Mommy and Daddy's bedroom. Now we're in Daddy's study. Here's Daddy" Angela ended her running monologue.

"Hey buddy" Jack said turning away from his paperwork. "Ange" he kissed her and took the baby. She turned away and exited the study closing the door behind her.

Ange changed into sweatpants and climbed into their king bed. They loved him so much they set the moon on the edge of his crib and wrote his name up in the stars, but he would never see that.

It was just now hitting her, all the things he would miss out on. He would never be able to play in their woods alone, look under a microscope with Jack, play Little League baseball, or stare up at the stars.

She snuggled deeper into the blankets and closed her eyes tight. But visions of Michael swirled in her head, instead of crying she found herself laughing. She was so blessed to have Jack and Michael in her life. A hand grazed her back and Angela's eyes shot open.

"You okay?" Jack asked worriedly.

Angela looked up at him and her baby boy. They could teach him to reach for that moon and dream about those stars later. Right now, all she had to do was love him.

"Yeah" she answered a hand reaching up to caress his cheek. It was enough for now.

**Anyone can give up, it's the easiest thing in the world to do. But to hold it together when everyone else would understand if you fell apart, that's true strength.**

**— Unknown**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. I'm Jealous of That Too

A/N: I apologize in advance for all incorrect medical information. Bones is not mine. **I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: I'm Jealous of That Too<strong>

Kennedy Christine Booth was born nearly six months after Michael. Brennan was her best friend, so of course Angela was there. Ange had kissed her husband, scribbled a note, and grabbed her coat, never mind that it was three in the morning and she hadn't had a decent night's sleep in days. Some nights Michael cried every hour on the hour, other days he slept nearly four hours straight and gave her panic attacks as she worried he had stopped breathing.

So Ange was sitting there in an uncomfortable waiting room chair. Her hair was up on a messy ponytail and she was dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. She held a cup of decaf coffee in her hand and couldn't stop yawning. Booth arrived to find her curled up in the chair half asleep.

Unfortunately, Jack wasn't there to warn him and Booth bellowed "Ange, wake up!" loudly in her ear.

Angela's eyes snapped open and she looked pissed. "_What_," she snapped back retightening her grip on the lukewarm coffee.

"Bones wants to see you," Booth said his post-baby bliss only dampened a bit.

Angela forced herself to her feet and trudged behind him. "No offense, but you don't look so good," Booth said concerned taking in the dark crescents beneath her eyes.

"Talk to me in six months," Angela grumbled but when Booth wrapped his arm around her shoulders Angela leaned against him.

Reaching the room Booth pushed the door open. Angela's face lit up, finally the proof of her best friends' love, a beautiful baby girl. "She looks like you," Angela smiled at Booth "Your lips, your hair". Booth grinned back at her proudly.

Angela walked over and squeezed Brennan's hand. "You did good," Angela tells her, kissing the top of her head.

Brennan looks up at her and then back at her baby. "_She's perfect_," Brennan says again in amazement, she's repeated it over and over since she held her the first time, along with _we will never leave you_.

Booth grins again "Wait until she's awake," he tells Angela in a loud whisper. "She has the most beautiful blue eyes. They look exactly like her Mommy's". Brennan smiles at the thought and kisses her daughter's cheek.

Angela stifles a cry and backs away quickly. "I need to go call Jack," she excuses herself hurriedly.

Brennan and Booth exchange worried glances. Booth catches up with Angela just as she's finishing her call.

"Can you please just come, now?" Angela's voice dips. "Please," her voice thick with tears "Bring Michael". Booth reaches toward her and Angela pulls back.

"Go back to Bren please," she requests in a shaky voice. Booth hesitates as she refuses to meet his eyes. "Jack's coming," she attempts to reassure him.

Finally Booth turns and goes back to his beautiful wife and his perfect baby girl. Angela swallows hard and sits back down in the un-conforming plastic chair.

She was excited about Kennedy. The baby was adorable, a perfect mix of the two. She was happy for Brennan and Booth. She had never seen either so ecstatic. But she was struggling to keep her composure, she needed Jack.

Jack arrived twenty minutes later racing in spite of his load. Reaching her, Jack dropped a diaper bag at her feet and set down the carrier. He then pulled her onto his arms. Angela relaxed in his arms, the one place she felt completely safe. A tear slipped down her cheek and Jack pulled her down into his lap.

"They probably hate me," Angela chokes out after he prods her gently.

"No, no," Jack soothes her; "They love you, Angie. I love you".

Another tear fell from her eyes, "It's the happiest day of their lives and I'm crying," she whispers.

Jack sighs and runs his hand up and down her back. "What's wrong?" he finally says.

Angela turns the carrier so she can see Michael's face. "I, I love him. You know that," Angela said desperately.

Jack nods in assurance, "I know".

"I'm jealous," Ange whispered. "I look at their baby and think that they don't appreciate it enough, that they have a perfectly healthy child. But they're our friends so I feel so guilty. I'm happy for them, but envious".

Jack freezes, to this he doesn't know how to respond. He feels the same way and could validate her feelings, but he doesn't want this to turn into a pity party. So instead he reaches into the carrier and undoes the buckles. He carefully takes Michael out and cradles him close.

Angela sighs as the tears start again, but this time barely even registers. "_I get it_," she says in a tiny voice. "_I'm sorry_. But I don't know how to stop feeling like this," her voice breaks. Jack wraps his arm around her and kisses her.

"Shhh, it's okay," he whispers, seeing her like this was killing him. Angela rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes tight. She just wished this day was over. Jack shifted Michael in his arms.

When Angela calmed down she opened her eyes and was face to face, nose to nose with Michael. "Hey Baby Boy," her voice cooed in velvety tones. He cooed right back at her.

Angela smiled and took him into her arms. Michael cuddled into her immediately splaying his fingers right above her heart. He was perfectly content, and she was a bit jealous of him too. He had no idea what was waiting for him. She didn't know what would come next either.

But she did know any baby, even any exact copy of Michael who could see, wouldn't be the same baby. The little boy she had fallen in love with the past six months. "I love you," Angela told him kissing his forehead.

She then passed him back to Jack. "Brennan," is the one word explanation Jack gets before Ange leaves him.

Hodgins is sitting on the floor in a hospital waiting room holding his baby surrounded by piles of stuff, and he has never felt like a better husband. At least this one time, he can claim _he did it right_.

Angela walks into the room and stares meaningfully at Booth who exits gracefully. Ange carefully climbs into the hospital bed and rests her head on Brennan's shoulder. "Congratulations," Angela says softly, unsure if Brennan is angry with her.

Brennan turns from looking out the window, "Thanks". Brennan bites her lip and then looks at Angela. "Are you okay?" she asks.

Angela laughs, "Yes. Don't mind me and my craziness. Your baby girl is _beautiful_. Can I hold her?"

Brennan nods and gestures to the hospital bassinet. Angela slides off the bed and scoops up Kennedy.

"Hey beautiful," Ange whispers as Kennedy blinks sleepily. "Hi sweetheart," Angela strokes the baby's cheek and Kennedy turns her face toward the feeling. Ange begins to worry as Kennedy's eyes stay open longer and longer. _You cannot flip out_ she repeats to herself in her head. But the nervousness is pointless, when she finally takes in Kennedy's deep blue eyes, Ange is a goner. Angela smiles, "Love you, Kennedy".

**"At different stages in our lives, the signs of love may vary: _dependence_, attraction, _contentment_, _worry_, _loyalty_, grief, but at heart the source is always the same. _Human beings have the rare capacity to connect with each other_, against all odds"**

**-Michael Dorris**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing!<strong>


	4. More Joy Than Anything Else

A/N: I apologize in advance for all incorrect medical information. Bones is not mine. **I hope you enjoy this new chapter! **

**Thank you so much to Williejudgeordway (3x), Anon 123, IvoryKey , mechenggrl, Princess Isabella Flynn (3x) , hps915, neurogirl43, carez123, Martha Smith-Jones, and luckyducky09 for your reviews the last three chapters! I hope that this is easier to read now and that you like this next chapter as well!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: More Joy Than Anything Else<strong>

Michael was sitting in his car seat swinging his feet. Angela was driving to meet Jack for dinner. At one and a half Michael had a decent vocabulary, mama, dada, doggy, and no were among his favorites.

Angela had the radio on low, Michael loved listening to music in the car. She started to sing along just to elicit a response from Michael. Just as always Michael laughed then yelled, "No Mama".

Ange stopped, "You don't like my singing," she said in a falsely sad voice.

"No," Michael declared loudly "No, no, no".

"Well," Angela said "Do you at least like me?" and waited for the familiar response.

Instead Michael shook his head and yelled "No, no, no".

Angela didn't say anything in response. He was little, he probably didn't understand what he was saying. But it still cut her open and she quieted for a moment.

"I luv ooo Mama" Michael said giggling proudly. Repeating the joke exactly the way he and Daddy had practiced.

Angela's head whipped around to stare at him and she quickly pulled into a parking lot.

"We there?" Michael asked bouncing up and down impatiently.

"Not yet buddy" Ange answers opening her car door and then his. She leans over and hugs and kisses him. "I love you too" she coos.

Michael grins, all this attention over one word. "Luv Mama, luv Dada, luv aby". His hand reaches out to touch her stomach and Angela guides it to her baby bump. The baby kicks hard, at nine months pregnant Angela was getting pretty big.

Angela kisses him one more time before returning to the driver's seat. She starts the car and heads down a couple more blocks to the restaurant. Ange pulls up to the front of the restaurant and gets out.

She unbuckles Michael and lifts him down. "Let's go see Daddy," Ange tells him happily, handing her key to valet.

Jack meets them in the lobby and swings Michael up into his arms. He then kisses Angela sweetly. "Hi Angie," he greets her, "Hey Buddy".

"Luv ou dada" Michael yells eagerly. Jack smiles and peppers his face with kisses.

This was not the first time Michael had said these words. In fact, it was probably the first full sentence Michael learned to say, the first words after Mama and Dada. But this was the first time Michael said them unprompted, and that made all the difference.

Jack wraps his arms around Michael in a tight hug and Angela reaches up to stroke his soft hair. "Love ou" Michael yells again.

Jack turns to look at Angela, her face is lit up, luminescent. Her hair is up in a messy ponytail, her cheeks full and dimpled, she is swaybacked from a rounded pregnant belly. Jack is in a business suit, the tie loose around his neck, the jacket undone as well as the first few shirt buttons.

Angela smiles at him, and Michael reaches his hands out running them gently over Jack's face to his nose. Michael giggles and kisses a spot on Jack's cheek. The delight in these two faces, his whole world, makes his day.

* * *

><p>The baby is born late the next morning. Angela went into labor as they split a fudge sundae. Kennedy caused them to nix the name Katherine, so they had a year to rethink their options.<p>

Jack and Michael crowded into the small room as soon as visiting hours allowed. "This is your baby sister," Angela said softly.

Sophia Temperance was a beautiful baby. She has a head of deep brown hair and deep brown eyes. Yet there was no mistaking that the two of them were siblings.

Michael's hands reached out eagerly. Jack guided them to her feet, tiny toes, up her body to small hands, along chubby cheeks, and through soft hair. Michael clapped his hands together in delight, "Aby. Aby ittle mama. Aby mine?"

Angela laughed, "Yeah, Sophia's little compared to you. Yes she's ours".

Michael clutched a tiny hand in his own. "Luv you aby," he kissed the middle of her palm. Sophia blinked.

Jack pulled Michael into his lap and fixed his arms just so, settling his own arms below his son's. Angela passed her over carefully. Michael's entire face smiled.

Jack rested back against the pillow, his whole body, legs included were pressed against Angela. Ange reached out to twist her hand so it could hold his under the kids.

Angela looked at her two children. Michael couldn't see Sophia, and Sophia couldn't focus on his face, further than 6 inches from her own. But they were holding hands, then they were nose to nose, Sophia sneezed and Michael laughed. Jack looked at her, this is happiness, this is love.

**"Love is a force more formidable than any other. It is invisible - it cannot be seen or measured, yet it is powerful enough to transform you in a moment, and offer you more joy than any material possession could."**

**-Barbara De Angelis**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Up next is a Christmasy chapter...**


	5. Great Love

A/N: I apologize in advance for all incorrect medical information. Bones is not mine. **Sorry it took so long but** **I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Glad to see hps915, Williejudgeordway, avonya, and Princess isabella Flynn enjoyed the last chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Great Love<strong>

Michael was three. He was smart, talkative, and funny. She figured he learned to talk so well because it was his best form of communication. Angela loved him so much. He was learning to play the piano with Jack. He had dark brown hair and the brightest crystal blue eyes. Today he was having a play date with Kennedy Brennan-Booth. Brennan's darling daughter was two and a half. She was so good to Michael.

Angela smiled at Michael who was eating his cut up fruit. "Use your fork," Angela hollered, heading up the stairs. Michael nodded sheepishly and reached around for a napkin.

Angela scooped up her one and a half year old daughter. "Good Morning Sophia," she cooed smooching one of her cheeks. Sophia giggled and reached for her Mommy's necklace.

"Pretty, huh?" Angela smiled changing and dressing her baby girl. IVF had prevented her from getting the gene. Sophia was a perfectly healthy little girl who alternately idolized and annoyed her big brother.

Whereas Michael took after Jack, same light brown hair and clear blue eyes, Sophia looked more like Ange. Sophia had dark brown hair that fell in perfect ringlets and chocolate brown almond shaped eyes. As Angela carried her down the stairs Sophia giggled, to Ange it sounded like little bells.

Upon seeing Michael Angela rushed down the last few steps. "No, no" she scolded loudly. Michael looked up at her with those china blue eyes that didn't see her face.

He shrugged and bit his lip. "Sorry Mama," he said softly.

"Mamba you know better than to eat off the table," Angela chided the golden retriever. "Even if he hands the food to you," she said giving the dog a reproachful look.

"Staccato Mamba's sorry too," Michael insisted reaching a hand down to pet his guide dog. Angela rolled her eyes and set Sophia down in her highchair. She paused to kiss the top of Michael's head before sitting down to feed Sophia so she didn't make a mess.

"Kennedy's coming over today," Angela reminded him with a smile. Michael didn't see the smile but reacted to the tone of her voice by grinning back. The doorbell chimed and Angela rose wiping off Sophia's banana-y hands.

"I bet that's Bren," she announced, "Guess her definition of after breakfast is earlier than ours". She moved to open the door and glanced up at the grandfather clock. It was just after nine, and knowing when Brennan usually got up Ange was grateful Booth held her off this long.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kennedy," Angela said to the little girl who looked like a mini Brennan with her eyes and tawny hair. "Hey Bren," she hugged her friend, "Come on in". Brennan followed her back to the kitchen and greeted Michael. Mamba waited for Michael's okay and then nearly bowled over Kennedy. She shrieked with delight and offered her hand for a kiss.<p>

Kennedy then raced over to Michael. "Let's go pway," she insisted pulling on his hands. Michael hesitated and waited for Angela to say ok aloud. He then slid off the chair and took her hand.

Kennedy led him carefully, chatting the whole time "So I'm wearing my lab coat. And you could be a famous music-ian..."

"What Kennedy no hug?" Ange called out teasingly holding her arms out. Kennedy dropped his hand and raced back to her.

"Love you Aunt Angela," she cooed flinging her arms around Ange. Angela kissed her cheek

"Love you too, Sweetie". Michael stood in the hallway patiently and Angela lightly pushed Kennedy back his way.

Brennan was holding Sophia contently when Jack pushed open the front door and entered. "Hey Dr. B," he greeted her warmly.

"Dada" Sophia yelled.

"Hey Princess," he said scooping her up to give her kisses. "Angie," he leaned towards Angela and kissed her. Jack shed his winter coat. Then he moved towards the playroom and she nodded.

"Hi Kennedy. Hey Buddy," Jack said. He scooped Michael up as well. Sophia and Michael giggled holding on to him tightly. Kennedy hugged him around his leg. Jack set Sophia down and knelt to hug Kennedy.

Michael whispered in his ear "I want to play something for you". Jack nodded leaning so Michael could feel his head move up and down.

Their group moved to the living room where Angela and Brennan joined them. Michael sat and began to play Chopin with quick flying fingers. He had the innate ability to repeat anything he heard with nearly perfect accuracy. Jack praised him proudly.

Then Michael switched to playing Jingle Bells. Kennedy joined in singing with gusto. The youngest Booth was her own kind of genius with a huge vocabulary at two and a half. Sophia clapped her little hands in excitement.

Angela smiled and leaned into Jack's arms. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and then her lips. "We see Santa after Booth gets here, right?" Hodgins checked.

"Yep. Booth just had to drop some paperwork off at his office," Angela confirmed.

* * *

><p>Soon after Booth arrived and they headed out to what Ange called the "party bus". It was a van large enough to accommodate the seven of them, Parker, a few friends, and their dog. Jack had the outside painted each season and it now had red and white candy cane stripes with green trim. Ange thought it was horrendous, hilarious and only worthy of select trips such as this one.<p>

The kids were bouncing off the wall excited to ride inside a "candy cane" to go visit Santa. Jack passed around cookies and hot chocolate and climbed in the driver's seat. Angela got in feeding off the kids excitement. Booth rolled his eyes and got in, his face lightening upon seeing Kennedy's beaming smile.

"What are you asking Santa for?" Booth asks the children.

Kennedy grins, "A tea set and skel-ton pajamas," she giggles.

"How about you buddy?" Booth asks Michael.

"A fire truck with a siren, a pet frog, a matchbox track, a baby doll for Sophia, and a bone for Mamba" he answered quickly.

"That's nice, asking for something for your sister," Booth said in a semi suspicious tone.

Michael grinned, "Brownie points".

Booth laughed, where had his nephew had even learned such a phrase. "And the treat for Mamba," Booth teased him.

"Staccato Mamba's a good dog," Michael defended "and Sophia's a pretty good sister".

"Last stop!" Jack hollered pulling into a parking spot. They piled out of the van one by one. The little ones quickly grabbed someone's hand and they headed inside. Mamba had been left at home for this trip. They followed a crowd of parents heading in the same direction and joined the growing line.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes Michael and Kennedy were growing antsy. Kennedy began to beg Booth for a snack. Finally, he relented bringing her with him to the pretzel shop a few doors down.<p>

Jack lifted Michael into his arms. The three year old wrapped his arms around Jack's neck. Jack rubbed his hand in circles on Michael's back. Loud, crowded places always made Michael a bit nervous and it was nearly nap time.

Jack looked up and connected eyes with Angela having a silent discussion. Ange held Sophia snug in her arms and rocked back and forth ever so slowly. Sophia loved the auditory, visual stimulation the mall provided and was peering all around but slowly closing her eyes.

Finally after an hour and a half of waiting they reached the front of the line. Kennedy skipped over and climbed up happily. She rattled off her list and smiled pretty for a camera. Then she was handed a candy cane, and that was that.

Michael and Sophia were next and both children were more hesitant. Sophia was grumpy after being woken up and the photographer snapped one smile before she started howling. Angela scooped her up quickly and then Michael was left alone.

He quickly requested the gifts for his dog and baby sister. Then he paused rethinking his options. The old man who had been Santa at this mall for years nudged the boy. Michael turned his face towards him and Santa looked into sightless blue eyes.

Michael whispered softly in his ear and the old man nodded, it was such a simple request. Michael's hands reached up and found the old man's face. He traced a white beard, full cheeks, a large nose.

"Oh Santa, you look just like I knew you would" he said in wonder. Jack lifted the boy off Santa's lap and thanked him.

"Thank you" Michael said waving good-bye.

Angela quickly stepped back to Santa's side, "Thank you for the gift you have given my son".

He simply nodded. He had watched the family as they progressed in line and he watched them exit now. _There are some people you just never forget,_ he decided.

* * *

><p>Kennedy and Michael sat in car seats sucking on peppermint candy canes. Kennedy's was red and white stripes. Michael's was green and white. Michael sat silently thinking about his Christmas present, <em>surely seeing Santa was better than a pet frog. But maybe he'd ask Daddy for one, just in case. <em>

Then Sophia started crying and Michael jumped dropping his candy cane. "Mama," he started to complain. Ange shushed him and continued to talk to Cam on her cell phone. Michael bit his lip and sighed. Kennedy tapped his hand and held her candy cane up against his lips. Michael's tongue darted out to take a lick.

"Thanks" he said softly.

Kennedy grinned and brought his fingers up to her face to feel her smile.

**''In this life we cannot do great things. We can only do small things with great love"**

****-Mother ** Teresa**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


	6. Stand Up For Someone Else

A/N: I apologize in advance for all incorrect medical information. Bones is not mine. **Sorry it took so long but** **I hope you enjoy this new chapter! I hope JayBee188, Williejudgeordway, Princess Camille Phantomhive, and 09Echo enjoyed the last chapter! We do another huge time jump (sorry Wiiliejudgeordway) but I plan to eventually have another story that shows some of those lost moments.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Stand Up For Someone Else<strong>

Angela was in the kitchen reading through junk mail when she heard the door open. Angela quickly scanned the final piece of mail about a company that would clean your gutters. Backpacks thudded to the floor and she heard coats unzip and boots fall.

Sophia raced down the hallway and nearly fell on the wood floors. She climbed into Angela's lap and curled up.

"Hey butterfly," Angela said. The five and a half year old popped her thumb into her mouth.

Jack entered at that moment, "Hey! Big girls don't suck their thumbs".

Sophia pressed her face into Angela's neck. "What's wrong?" Ange asked in concern. Soph looked toward the front door.

"Michael!" Angela yelled.

"_What!_" Michael answered harshly from his perch on the stairs.

"Don't talk to your mom that way," Jack defended her, "Get in here!"

Michael stamped down the stairs and into the kitchen where he sat in a chair with perfect ease.

"Sweetie, why don't you go play in your room." Angela suggested placing Sophia on her feet. The little girl nodded but hesitated.

She then raced toward Jack who lifted her into a hug. "Hi Sophia," he greeted her warmly, "Listen to Mommy okay?" Sophia nodded and ran up the stairs into her purple bedroom.

Ange walked around to Michael's side of the table. "Hi sweet boy," she whispered dropping a kiss onto the top of his head. Michael guiltily looked up at her.

"Oh, honey," she exclaimed looking at the bruise forming on his cheek.

"What happened?" Jack asked quickly.

Angela picked up the seven year old and held him in her lap. Jack pulled out an ice pack from the freezer and wrapped it in a towel. Angela took it and gently held it to Michael's face.

Jack sat in the chair next to them. Michael bit his lip and remained silent. Finally he opened his mouth and his parents waited with bated breath. Michael then closed his mouth.

"Go on," Jack prompted him.

"Big kids were making fun of me on the way home" Michael said out of the side of his mouth.

Angela and Jack exchanged worried glances. Michael had never had problems with kids teasing him.

"About being blind?" Angela asked cautiously.

"No Mom," Michael answered quickly, "About me having a girlfriend".

"Sooo, who is it?" Angela smiled eagerly.

"How did that lead to this?" Jack steered the conversation back on course.

"She's not my girlfriend Mom. Ew! She's my best friend," Michael answered.

"In second grade, being boyfriend and girlfriend means you hold hands, eat lunch together, and can tease each other without retribution," Michael explained calmly.

Ange and Jack looked puzzled.

"Kennedy and I do all those things," Michael finally said exasperated, when it became clear they weren't going to catch on.

"She eats lunch with me because we have the same friends. We tease each other because we've known each other forever. And she holds my hand to guide me around outside," he said in a dull tone.

"I'm still confused. How does that lead to you getting beaten up?" Jack interjected.

Michael curled closer into his Mom. "They said I was the boyfriend of a freak," he said curling his little hands into fists.

"And you defended her," Angela filled in the blanks. "How come we didn't get a call from the school?"

Michael turns his head downward. "It happened coming home from the bus stop," he answered slowly, slipping off her lap.

His parents nodded thinking it over. Hurriedly Angela stood up and rushed up the stairs. Jack turned to his son in confusion. Michael didn't say a word.

Jack remembered a story Booth told him about Parker, _to walk away if it's for yourself, and to stand up and fight if it's for someone else_. In that moment he couldn't be anything but proud of his son.

* * *

><p>Angela pushed open the door to a purple and white bedroom. The bed was enclosed in a gauzy purple canopy. Angela pushed it aside and sat on the bed.<p>

"Sweetie." she whispered rubbing her hand down Sophia's spine. Sophia turned to look at her clutching a soft white blanket against her cheek. Angela pulled Soph into her lap.

"How are you butterfly?" Ange said softly.

Sophia started crying. "I'm sorry Mommy," she whimpered, "I couldn't make him stop. Michael was crying and I couldn't make him stop," her sentences flowed together into a jumbled mess.

"What happened is not your fault," Angela insisted.

"I was supposed to make sure we got home safe. That's what you said," Sophia sniffled.

Angela rolled her eyes guiltily. "I meant make sure he didn't trip or get lost. I didn't mean you had to protect him from bullies".

"He's supposed to be the older one," Sophia said angrily, changing from upset to hostile in five seconds.

"He is older than you Sophia. One and a half years older," Ange responds.

"He's supposed to be older," Sophia insists again, her lip wavering.

Angela realized that Sophia's best idea of a big brother was Parker. Parker who was fifteen and adored his baby sister, who would play Candyland and Monopoly for hours without complaint, who was just and protective as Booth and just as affectionate.

Sophia and Michael bickered constantly, their close age leading to minor fights throughout the day. Michael didn't play board games unless the four of them played as a family or Kennedy was over to help him. Michael was alternately annoyed or pleased with having a little sister.

Angela sighed and started playing with the ends of Sophia's long dark hair.

"Mommy?" Sophia whispered.

Ange looked up and nodded.

"Mommy, sometimes I wish Michael could see, is that bad?" Sophia asked tears on the verge of spilling over.

Angela laid down on the bed and wrapped her arms around her little girl. "No, no. Shhhh it's okay," Angela said softly.

"I don't want a new brother," Sophia clarified.

"Just an updated one," Angela teased her to break the tension, "I'm sure Michael would love an updated version of you too".

Sophia giggled. "Nooooo," she insisted stubbornly, "I'm just perfect". Then she stuck her tongue out and scrunched up her face.

"Perfectly silly," Angela agreed, "Keep your face like that much longer and it'll freeze like that".

"No Mommy," Sophia said patiently, "See". She then distorted it into another "lovely" expression.

Angela sat up and started to tickle her.

"Okay I give up!" Sophia finally yelled.

They sat there for a moment staring at each other. Sophia lightly ran her fingers over Angela's face, pushing at her lips and tracing her eyebrows.

"What are you doing butterfly?" Ange asked.

"Seeing like Michael," Sophia explained continuing to trace her mother's jaw line. Sophia hummed to herself softly then with a start she dropped her hands.

"Mommy, why were they hurting Michael?" she questions.

Angela twirled a strand of her hair around her finger and then undid it slowly. "Michael was defending Kennedy" Ange finally tells her continuing to wrap her finger around a brunette strand.

Sophia nods, "Mommy, you always say I shouldn't do that or my hair will get knotted".

Angela stops the slightly compulsive behavior and pulls Sophia into a hug. "I love you Soph," Angela says kissing her cheek.

"I love you too Mommy," Sophia answers enthusiastically. "Can we go play with my doll house now?"

* * *

><p>The night passed rather uneventfully. Homework was done. They ate spaghetti and garlic bread for dinner. They took showers and changed into pajamas. Neither the fight nor the purplish bruise were mentioned. All of a sudden it was 8:30.<p>

Angela climbed into their king bed and yawned. Michael and Sophia climbed in after her and started bouncing. Ange groaned and pulled a pillow over her head.

Jack sat on the bed and laughed. He then pulled the little ones down onto the bed. "Come on, Ange," he said pulling her into an upright position.

Michael took the book and cleared his throat pointedly.

"Read me a story!" Sophia demanded tapping his hand eagerly.

Michael pushed her hands away, "Okay, pick one".

She pushed the book into his hands.

"Where the Wild Things Are," he started reading, "The night Max wore his wolf suit..."

It was in non-contracted Braille because they were just starting to switch over. Sophia watched looking at the pictures, words, and raised dots for each letter.

Michael's index fingers slid along the line and halfway across his left finger dropped down to find the beginning of the next line. When the book was over Soph shoved another one into his hands.

"In the Night Kitchen," he began once again. Sophia giggled and described some of the funnier picture aloud. "He's in an airplane made of bread!" she squealed.

When Michael finished he smiled, "Last one," he told Sophia. Soph deliberated and then picked up her final choice. "Make Way for Ducklings," Michael read clearly. It was a shared favorite because Jack made duck noises at random intervals.

"My turn," Sophia said bouncing up and down.

"In an old house in Paris that was covered in vines lived twelve little girls in two straight lines..." when she finished Madeline, Sophia reached for another book.

Michael passed her Chicka, Chicka, Boom, Boom. Sophia grinned it was in Braille and print, and she had it memorized, perfect. She closed her eyes and started reciting from memory while sliding her fingers along the dots. Ange and Jack started cracking up and then explained what was happening to Michael quickly.

He laughed, "Keep going," he prompted her.

Sophia kept her eyes shut and continued reading, "Chicka, Chicka, Boom, Boom!" she said in a Spanish accent playfully. When she closed the book, Sophia opened her eyes.

"Good job," Jack praised her. Sophia beamed.

Michael was rather proud of his baby sister for memorizing the entire book. "You're pretty smart," he complimented her.

Sophia nodded and took the final book from her mom. "The Kissing Hand," she started to read, stumbling only occasionally. At the end Angela opened her children's hands and kissed the center of their palms and then wrapped their fingers shut.

Jack hugged and kissed Michael and then picked Sophia up, "Bedtime," he declared.

"One more," she begged, squirming to be let down.

"Just one," Jack warned setting her down.

Sophia curled up against Angela, perfect copies. Jack wrapped his arm around Michael. They both had their mini replicas; Ange said that was how they knew their family was complete.

This was the story they ended with each night, part of their bedtime routine. "Guess How Much I Love You," Angela read, her voice a bit hoarse with emotion.

The kids joined in reciting the book word for word and Jack followed. "I love you right up to the moon - AND BACK," they shouted the end loudly.

Then each parent tucked a child into bed with hugs and kisses.

"I love you to the moon and back," Angela said stroking Michael's curly hair and caressing his bruised cheek.

"I love you to the moon and back and back and back," Michael answered.

Ange slipped to the doorway and thought to herself, _Love you more_.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter!<strong>


	7. A Golden Birthday

A/N: I apologize in advance for all incorrect medical information. Bones is not mine. **I hope Princess Camille Phantomhive and IvoryKey enjoy this chapter as well. Thank you both for your reviews. IvoryKeys, a plot line begins to develop around chapter ten. I hope you stick around until then.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: A Golden Birthday<strong>

Kennedy bound out of the car and raced ahead to the car. "Come on Daddy," she called eagerly to Booth.

"Cars," Brennan warned pulling out decorations and balloons from the back of the jeep.

Booth grabbed a couple bags from her and nodded towards Kennedy. Brennan pulled out the last few items and started to follow her husband inside.

She stopped quickly and tapped on the car window. Parker slid out of his seat and grinned at her "Sorry, Bones," he apologized, "I was finishing the last chapter". He held up the book she had suggested to him.

Brennan smiled at him, "Let's go, you know how impatient Booth can be". Parker took the piñata from his step-mom and they headed inside.

Brennan had just set down her purse and taken off her coat when skinny arms surrounded her waist. "Thank you so much Mommy," Kennedy cooed. Brennan's face lit up as she returned the hug. Sometimes she couldn't believe that somehow she had ended up here.

Booth picked Kennedy up and swung her up through the air. "Happy Birthday Baby," he told her.

"May 8th is my birthday" Kenzie giggled, "Today's only the seventh silly."

Kennedy wiggled down. "Come on Parks," she begged. Parker took her hand and took her down the hall.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes Brennan and Booth finished decorating and went to meet Kennedy's birthday guests. She was turning eight years old tomorrow. Kennedy smiled as each friend arrived.<p>

She got to have eight people come. Parker, Michael, and Sophia were three people already. Then she invited Elizabeth, Jenna, Max, Gabi, and Henry. Each person handed her a present and told her "Happy Birthday".

Kennedy looked down at her light blue gymnastics outfit that had silver sparkles in it. Her tawny hair was gathered into a high ponytail. The other girls had similar outfits but the boys wore sweatpants and T-shirts.

They sat down crisscross applesauce and listened to the rules. Kennedy sat patiently and tried not to look bored. She knew all the rules and wished the instructor would hurry up.

Finally the kids were released and took off. They were walking across bars, jumping on trampolines and doing cartwheels. Kennedy was the center of attention as the party girl. She did a couple cartwheels and flip-flops. Then she jumped for a while summersaulting in the air.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of running around she stopped and looked around for her best friend. Michael was standing beside Angela who was talking to her Mom. Kennedy rolled her eyes and raced toward him.<p>

"Come play," she told him.

Michael shook his head.

"I already tried that," Sophia said to Kennedy and then raced back to the other kids.

Kennedy took his hand and gently pulled. Michael had Angela's hand in a vise and refused to let go.

Ange was conflicted but finally said, "Go play Kennedy," and ran her hand through Michael's hair.

She shook her head showing every ounce of Brennan stubbornness. "Just a walk," Kennedy pleaded softly. Michael nodded reluctantly and took her hand. They carefully walked around the perimeter of the gym.

"It's loud," Michael finally said.

Kennedy listened for a moment the music's beat pounding in her ears. "Yeah," she agreed. "Don't you like my party?" she said sounding sad.

Michael hesitated and then nodded, "I like whenever I'm with you," he said truthfully.

"Let's go jump on the trampoline," she suggested. The terror was only on his face for a moment but it was unmistakable.

"Kenzie," he said softly.

"I promise I will stay with you the entire time," she attempted to reassure him. Michael nodded.

Angela watched her children carefully. Sophia was giggling and doing back walkovers. Her love of dance made her flexible and she adored practicing tricks Kenzie taught her. Ange then scanned the gym for Michael worriedly.

Kennedy was leading him up the steps to the trampoline. She pulled him on to the bouncy surface and told the other kids to clear out. He gasped as he sank down. Kennedy chuckled, "It's okay," she reassured him. She then grabbed both of Michael's hands and started to jump. Michael joined her; the experience of floating in the air for so long was odd. But soon he was laughing as Kennedy insisted he land on his bottom instead. Michael relaxed as the party continued and Kennedy never left his side.

* * *

><p>Now it was time for cake. Kennedy's face was glowing in the darkened room, illuminated by the candles on her cake. They all sang Happy Birthday to her and Kennedy couldn't stop smiling. She loved all her presents, her yummy red velvet cake, and her friends who had been invited.<p>

After cake it was time to hit the piñata. Kennedy insisted that everyone had to be blindfolded and spun around three times. Booth hung the yellow smiley face piñata and handed the rope to Parker.

Kennedy went first and managed to hit it once out of three strikes. When she slipped the blindfold up onto hair like a headband and opened her eyes Parker grinned at her.

"Don't worry, I won't make it as hard on your friends," he teased her. Kennedy stuck her tongue out at him and went to the end of the line.

Her friends all had varying levels of success as they attempted to swing the bat. Finally it was Sophia's turn. As Brennan had watched the other children she had realized they probably should have let Sophia go sooner. Luckily no one had managed to break piñata yet and they wouldn't need to deal with any tears.

Booth gave Parker a look and Parker nodded lowering the piñata a few inches. Sophia managed to hit it all three times. She pulled off the blindfold and pouted, "You didn't make the piñata move at all".

Angela pulled her into a hug, "No they didn't," she said honestly.

Sophia bit her lips and made her eyes water. The adults glanced at each other and got ready for a full on meltdown.

"Gotcha!" Sophia giggled looking up at Parker with sparkling eyes, "Thanks".

Parker lifted her up for a hug, "You're a pain," he told her with a laugh.

The piñata crashed to the ground when Parker dropped the rope. Parker set her down and tugged on the string. The piñata was undamaged and then it was Michael's turn. Brennan spun Michael around three times. The kids started yelling out instructions, "Up" "Left"...

Michael had never told anyone but he loved, loved, loved this game. It was just as fair for him as everybody else. If he managed to hit it, it was because he was good at the game not because of anyone's pity. Michael told Parker he better make the piñata move up and down and then managed to whack the thing twice.

When it still hadn't broken the dads insisted on trying. Angela shepherded all the children back quite a ways and Brennan took the rope from Parker. The kids continued to yell out advice and egg the dads on.

One of the dads had the bright idea that they should go at the same time. So blindfolded and dizzy Booth hit the piñata hard enough to break it open and Hodgins hit Booth's hand. Booth let out a cry and Brennan rushed over to examine it as the kids mobbed them. The children were crawling around on the floor picking up candy, as Booth and Brennan tried not to trip on them.

Angela laughed and pulled her husband out of the way. Jack had his bandana up around his forehead like a hippy and looked at her sheepishly. Angela pulled the red bandana off all the way and kissed him.

Kennedy carefully pushed candy towards Michael so he could find it a bit more easily, but never said a word. His bag was at least twice as full as hers. But that was okay, that's what being a best friend means.

* * *

><p>After the goodie bags had been handed out and all the other kids had left, Michael and Kennedy sat on top of the table in the party room. Their parents were loading up all the gifts and throwing away garbage, but they were perfectly content to sit there swinging their legs.<p>

Michael's sneaker clipped the back of Kennedy's calf and he apologized. Kennedy just shrugged. Michael reached into his bag and offered her a Twizzler.

"My favorite," Kennedy said happily.

She had pushed it towards his searching fingers anyway, and now he was giving it back. Do unto others what you would have them do to you, Matthew 7:12. Maybe her Daddy was a bit more right about God than her Mommy was. But Kennedy wasn't really certain; all she knew was that this had been her best birthday party so far. And that in thirteen hours she would be eight.

**Things are never quite as scary when you have a best friend****. ****~Bill Watterso****n**

* * *

><p><strong> AN: Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!**


	8. I Love You Even When I'm Mad

A/N: I apologize in advance for all incorrect medical information. Bones is not mine. **Thanks to Princess Camille Hitachiin and Williejudgeordway for your kind reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: I Love You Even When I'm Mad<strong>

Sophia was bouncing up and down racing towards her big brother. "Michael," she called out eagerly

Michael turned towards her and rolled his eyes. Soph had been bugging him all week with her babyish problems. "What?" he growled at her.

Sophia stopped in her track and frowned. "Mommy says you're not supposed to talk to me like that," she said softly.

"You're such a baby," Michael retorted, "Quit following Kennedy and I around all the time and get your own friends".

She was always tagging along. Just like at the park, and recess, and anytime he wanted to do anything fun, and today he had had enough of it.

Sophia's bottom lip began to quiver. "I hate you," she yelled back, "I wish had had a better brother".

Michael paused for a moment, "I wish I had a better sister," he screamed back.

Kennedy stared at them in shock, they had never gotten along as well as Parker and herself, but they had never fought this badly before either.

"Perfect little baby," Michael teased her, "Go cry to Mommy and Daddy, weirdo".

Sophia glared at him "It's not my fault _you're _blind and I'm _not_".

Michael's face turned red and he reached his hand out so fast Sophia didn't see it coming. Michael's hand found its mark. Sophia gently touched her cheek; it was bright red and burning. Then she turned on her heel and stomped into the house.

Kennedy was torn, but ultimately stayed beside her best friend. The eight and a half year old waited for his Dad to come yell at him.

"I really messed up this time, Kenzie," he said softly.

But after standing there waiting, dreading for ten minutes, his Dad never showed. So they went back to swinging on the swings, but Michael was worried.

* * *

><p>Sophia had run into the house, up the stair and into her room. She locked the door and dropped onto her bed. "I was so bad," she said to herself in a sad little voice, "Mommy and Daddy are going to be so mad".<p>

_But at the same time it was Michael's fault, and he was going to get away with it, like always._ _They spoiled him_, Sophia thought jealously. She touched her cheek again and started to cry. _Baby, baby, baby...you're proving Michael right_ she thought. But she was only seven years old.

Kennedy left just before dinnertime. She had never been so glad to leave that house. It was like another home to her but tension had been coming off Michael in waves. She raced to Brennan and hugged her tightly. "I want to go home," she told her Mom softly. Bren nodded and took her hand deciding to discuss the problem when they got home.

Dinner was relatively silent. Finally Angela spoke, "What did you do all day Butterfly?" she asked. Sophia wordlessly shrugged. So she hadn't told them, Michael acknowledged.

* * *

><p>After dinner they both showered and changed. Both asked to go to bed early that night. Angela and Jack exchanged worried glances but nodded.<p>

Sophia stood in front of her mirror. At first she ignored her reflection, taking in her purple bedroom through its reflection. A white four post bed with a purple canopy. A huge bookcase dominated one wall and beside it was a rocking chair. A mural covered one wall with _Sophia_ written in the clouds.

Then she looked at herself. She had on a white pajama top with pink ruffles at the waist and wrists. Her brunette hair was still damp from her shower and fell to a few inches below her shoulders in curls.

Then she looked at her face. She knew she was pretty, everyone told her how much she looked like Angela, and her mom was the _most_ beautiful person she knew, so she at least had to be pretty. Sophia looked at her cheek, any hint of redness was gone but Sophia swore she could still feel it hurting.

Michael was wearing a ZZ Top t-shirt and sweatpants. He was running his fingers along the spines of his books. They read every night and skipping this habit would certainly tip them off. His parents came into his room and called for Sophia.

When she didn't appear Jack told them "I've got her," and kissed the top of his Mom's head.

After a few minutes, Angela suggested he should just start reading. Her eyes flickered toward the door in concern but she continued to praise him. Michael had never felt guiltier.

Jack had gone into the bedroom to find Sophia. She was curled up on a beanbag staring at a drawing.

Jack sat down beside her and she handed him the picture. It was all of them at the lab, squinterns, Cam, Brennan, Booth, the kids. AM was signed in the corner with flourish and Family was written across the top.

Sophia started reading the story she had chosen, it was called _The Boxcar Children_.

"I guess we can have our own story time," Jack said lifting her into his lap. Sophia continued to read but faltered. She dropped the book and turned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

His shirt was wet with tears, "Daddy?" she looked up at his desperately.

"Hey Princess, it's okay," he comforted her.

He then picked her up and carried her into Michael's room. Jack dropped her on the bed, "What's going on?" he asked.

Angela pulled Sophia onto her lap and started rocking her gently. Michael continued to read aloud until Jack pulled the book from his hands.

The kids both started talking at once, accusations being tossed out quickly. Petty arguments over toys were being dragged up again. Finally they landed on the big ones.

"She wished she had better brother," Michael said in a hurt voice.

At this they began to scold Sophia, she listened for a moment and then said in a small voice, "He hit me".

"After she talked about me being blind," Michael said weakly.

"I just said it wasn't my fault," Sophia answered. But that topic was off-limits between the siblings.

"You don't hit girls," Jack scolded the eight and a half year old.

"I didn't," Michael responded, "I slapped her". Hearing the words out loud made it a million times worse. Angela was in tears but also livid. She carried Sophia out and sat with her until she fell asleep.

Jack yelled at Michael and then left him in his room.

* * *

><p>Around midnight, Michael still hadn't fallen asleep. He got out of bed and carefully made his way to Sophia's room. "Wake up" he whispered nudging her. Sophia's eyes flew open and she stifled a scream.<p>

Michael pulled her into a hug and Sophia tensed up. "I'm sorry Boo," he said softly.

Sophia relaxed upon hearing the pet name and clung to him. "I'm sorry too," she said in a tiny voice.

Michael felt guilty all over again. This was his baby sister, he was supposed to protect her, not hurt her.

"I wanted to show you my school paper," Sophia says in a hurt voice.

"Okay, read it," Michael agreed.

Sophia flicked of the reading lamp and pulled the paper into her lap.

"The most important person in my life is my brother Michael because he teaches so much. He teaches me to be smart because he know how to read. He teaches me to be brave because he sticks up for kids who are bullied. He's the strongest too; he can even pick me up. He teaches me we should practice a lot to get good at something because he can play the piano so well. And he teaches me how to be a good sibling because he loves me so much" Sophia concluded, "We read our speeches out loud and I got an A."

"I love you even when I'm mad at you, Boo," Michael said.

Sophia nodded and hugged him, "Me too," she whispered pressing her lips up against his ear.

Sophia curled back up and yawned, "Don't leave, okay?" she said sleepily.

"I won't, I promise" Michael agreed.

* * *

><p>Sophia woke up with Michael beside her and Mamba curled at the foot of her bed. She crawled over and kissed the dog on its nose, running her fingers down its coat.<p>

Then she carefully crawled back up and gently poked Michael. He quickly sat up and started tickling her. Sophia's laughter rang down the hallway to their parents' room. Ange and Jack appeared in the doorway smiling at the scene.

Michael carried Sophia piggyback style to the kitchen table as she yelled out directions. Soon they were sitting around the table talking and eating pancakes. Angela even found herself slipping bacon to the dog, something that was considered a major no-no.

After breakfast Michael was supposed to have friend over but begged off. Angela and Jack agreed, they had already cancelled it, and doled out punishments. The parents agreed that the kids were both wrong, but Michael more so. He had been grounded for four days, no TV, video games, computer use except for school, or friends over including Kennedy. They had talked with Sophia and put her in timeout for seven minutes.

The kids spent the day drawing with sidewalk chalk, making sandcastles, playing piano, and reading stories. Ange and Jack kept tight tabs on them and continually checked in to find smiles and laughter each time.

"Maybe they just needed to hash it out so they could get past it," Angela hypothesized.

Jack shrugged "Whatever it was it worked".

Angela scooted out of his arms and re-pressed her face to the window.

Her seven-year-old little girl, Sophia, was wearing a red tank top and jean shorts. She was laying on the driveway laughing as Michael traced her in pink chalk. She stood up and pointed eagerly to the driveway. Eight and a half year old Michael brushed his hands off on his pants and wrapped his arm around her sister. Sophia giggled and started dancing around, the sunlight bringing out red highlights in her hair.

The outlines of two children, one in pink and one in green were holding hands on the driveway. And two real children were dancing around on the driveway, horsing around. Jack snuck up kissed her neck. Angela couldn't remember a time when she had been happier.

**"Parents must get across the idea that I love you always, but sometimes I do not love your behavior." ****-Amy Vanderbilt**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for your patience, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	9. Closer Than They Appear

A/N: I apologize in advance for all incorrect medical information. Bones is not mine. **Thanks to IvoryKey for your review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Closer Than They Appear<strong>

It was mid-July and they were at a water park. It wasn't huge maybe only three big slides, a wave pool, and a play area and Angela felt comfortable letting the kids run around on their own. They had to check in periodically and stick together. Angela finished putting suntan lotion on Sophia avoiding her raspberry and navy one-piece.

"Okay, we're right next to the snack shack. Don't forget," she told them. Sophia nodded and pulled away from her.

"And remember to stay together," Angela continued. Sophia slowly backed away; they got this same lecture every time they came here.

"Be back here in an hour," she instructed, pushing her sunglasses up to stare at Sophia.

"Okayyyy Mom," Sophia dragged out her syllables in annoyance. It was hot and she wanted to go swim.

"Don't talk to strangers," Angela added on as an afterthought.

"Okay, go on," Ange released them waving her hand. Michael and Sophia held hands and took off.

Angela slid her sunglasses back down and lay out on the lounge chair with the latest issue of US Weekly and a diet coke.

* * *

><p>They walked up the millions of stairs to the biggest slide first. <em>Okay, maybe not millions<em>, Sophia thought realistically, _but a whole lot_.

She squinted down at the ground and continued describing the people she saw below. At first she used to describe the people standing in line around them, but people would always give her nasty looks.

Michael suggested she try to avoid being so rude. But she wasn't going to edit her colorful descriptions and leave Michael with the wrong idea of what the person looked like.

Sophia didn't even think the people minded it that much, not after they turned around and saw Michael. Then they would stare at her with looks of pity, but Soph wasn't about to tell her brother that. So instead she continued to describe the people milling about.

"There's a lady with long blond hair down to her butt," Sophia giggled "She's wearing a red swimsuit that is way too tight and your can see her rolls of fat. She should do Zumba, or take a bike ride or something".

Michael laughed at his precocious eight-year-old sister.

"You could tell she would be pretty. She has super round cheeks like a chipmunk but a nice straight nose. She's with this guy. He has green swim truck and he's really tall. Oh yeah, she's short. He is super skinny, you can see his bones. He has long, blond hair too, in a ponytail. And yuck, they're kissing," Sophia shrieked.

"He's practically falling over 'cause he has to bend so low. He has squinty small eyes. Maybe that's just because it's sunny. He has thin lips and his nose has a big bump in the middle," she explained as they continued to move forward in the line.

"They are sitting down now and eating Cheetos. Blech!" Soph described sticking out her tongue as they took a few more steps forward.

"Aw, I can't see them anymore," she whined before picking another person to describe.

By the time they reached the front of the line Michael has heard about "the cutest baby" a "punk teenage" and another couple. He appreciates Sophia's effort, but wishes he could see it himself.

They sit down in the two-person raft and go zipping down. They land with a splash and fly out of the inner tube. Sophia's head pops up and she immediately searches for Michael.

"Over here," she calls swimming over to the ladder.

Sophia hangs on and waits for Michael to meet her before climbing out. Michael follows her.

Sophia knows that you are really supposed to get out right away and the lifeguards even yelled at her once. But she told her Mom what happened and it hasn't been a problem since then.

Next they go to the wave pool. Michael makes sure to hold Sophia's hand tightly. Even though all ages are allowed, it really is mostly for older kids. Soph's small for her age and Michael doesn't want her to accidentally go under. At least this one time he can act like an older brother.

It's really crowded and they fight their way through to the middle. Each wave brings them up off the ground and they dog paddle to stay up. Some kids have brought inner tubes into the pool. Another wave hits and a kid's tube slides over their hands. Sophia's slippery hand glides out of his own.

Michael has one minute of heart pounding fear. He stands in the middle of pushing, jousting kids. It's crazy loud and he has no idea how to get out or where his sister is. Then he hears that unmistakable voice and fights his way forward.

"Sophia," he whispers. Sophia whirls around and latches on to him.

"Yeah Michael?" she answers hoarsely, having swallowed some pool water.

"Nothing," Michael says softly wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "I just wanted it be sure it was you".

"Let's get out of here," Sophia suggests.

* * *

><p>Minutes later they are wrapped in towels eating ice cream sandwiches in front of their Mom.<p>

"One hour one the dot," Angela said with a smile.

"Yep," Michael answered taking another bite of his snack.

Sophia licks her ice-cream covered fingers, "Yum!"

"One more slide and then we have to go home. Brennan and Booth caught a case," Ange warns them.

Sophia sighs, "I'm rolling my eyes, Michael," she says aloud.

They throw the wrappers in the trash and take off.

* * *

><p>"The big slide again," Michael tells her decisively.<p>

The line is undeniably the longest but Mom did say any slide. They wait patiently and when they are almost at the top Sophia picks her last person to describe.

"She got long brown hair and brown eyes," Sophia says with a grin.

"She's tallish. She has a blue two-piece on. She's pretty," Sophia almost laughs.

"Are you making her up?" Michael asked suspiciously.

"Nooooo," Sophia answered.

"So how old is she?" Michael asked.

"Thirty nine-ish," Sophia answered immediately, "But she looks younger".

"How do you know?" Michael prodded her.

Sophia laughs out loud this time. "She's got cheeks that dimple when she smiles, nice smooth hands, a really infectious laugh, a good heart..."

Michael frowns, "Wait are you describing Mom?"

Sophia climbs into the raft and laughs again. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

* * *

><p>She waits until they are in the car before she leans over and taps his hand twice. Michael turns his head towards her.<p>

Sophia carefully enunciates one little word, "Yes", before starting to giggle once again.

Angela at them in her rear view mirror, _caution objects are closer than they appear_, and smiles.

**Piglet sidled up to Pooh from behind. "Pooh!" he whispered. "Yes, Piglet?" "Nothing," said Piglet, taking Pooh's paw. "I just wanted to be sure of you." ~A.A. Milne**


	10. True in Their Affections

A/N: I apologize in advance for all incorrect medical information. Bones is not mine. Thanks to Em'sPride and LibbyKate for your reviews which inspired me to update, sorry for the wait.

**Chapter 10: True in Their Affections**

_This sucked, sucked, sucked, sucked_ Michael thought, even though Mom says he isn't allowed to use that word. _This stinks_ didn't have quite the same ring to it though. They had redistricted the schools over the summer. Just under a fifth the kids in his grade were going to another school including him. The others were staying at the old school, including Kennedy. Michael sighed, he felt like crying. His whole life Kennedy had always been there with him, making things more fun, making them less scary.

"Hurry up, Michael," he heard his Mom yell from downstairs.

Michael slipped the vest onto Staccato Mamba and attached the leash. He then headed down the stairs quickly.

Michael only brought Mamba to school maybe three days a week. He had grown accustomed to the building and his classroom. But though they had walked around the new school over the summer, Michael didn't feel anywhere close to as confident.

Michael ate the waffles his Mom made quickly. She didn't know how nervous he was, Michael made sure of that. His Mom was so good to him all the time and Michael didn't want to worry her. So he pulled on his backpack, picked up the leash and took Sophia's hand. Angela and Jack hugged and kissed them goodbye.

* * *

><p>On the way to the bus stop Sophia tugged on his hand urgently.<p>

"Michael, are you scared?" she asked softly.

"Of course not, silly," Michael answered quickly, tightening his hand around the leash.

Sophia sighed and continued to walk slowly. She had really been asking to validate her own feelings.

Michael could tell he had said the wrong thing when her hand loosened its grip. He had tried to appear confident but that clearly hadn't worked.

"I'm a bit scared, Boo," Michael admitted.

Sophia's grip re-tightened and she gave his hand a squeeze.

"Me too," Soph said, "What if I don't know anyone in my class, or if my teacher is really mean, or if I get lost, or if I really want to go home?"

She rattled off the items like they had been on her mind for a while.

Michael answered in a sage older brother voice, almost cracking up over how wise he sounded. "If you don't know anyone, I bet you'll make friends really fast. You already met your teacher and said she was nice. If you want to go home tell the nurse you feel sick and she'll call Mom. And if you get lost, start yelling my name and I'll come find you".

Sophia nodded and stood beside him waiting for the bus. She just barely stopped herself from petting Mamba's silky ears. Instead Soph played with the keychain on her backpack.

When the bus pulled up Sophia climbed in first. She paused momentarily to make sure Michael followed her and then headed to the middle. Soph sat down next to another girl and immediately started talking.

Michael hesitated before moving all the way to the back of the bus. He goes to take his usual seat when Sophia cries out, "Oh, Michael, someone's already sitting there. Sit in the seat across the aisle".

Michael's face flushes red with embarrassment and he sits down telling Mamba to sit as well.

When he gets of the bus Sophia is waiting for him. She takes his free hand and smiles. "I did make a friend, kind of".

Michael's a bit annoyed with her ditching him, but smiles back anyway, "Good".

They walk to Michael's class first and then Sophia reluctantly pulls away. "See you first thing after school, right?" she checks.

"Yeah," Michael answers striving for a casual tone and just missing it.

"Bye Michael, Bye Mamba" Sophia calls out before racing towards her classroom.

* * *

><p>Michael opens the door and steps into the room. His teacher immediately rushes toward him and shows him around. She explains where everything is and how to use it, like he's in kindergarten. When the bell rings, Michael drops into his seat, relieved. Maybe now the day will progress normally. Staccato Mamba curls up beside his desk.<p>

Michael listens hard to the voices of the other children. Through the chatter he notices only a few kids' voices he knows. Michael has to tell several new children not to pet his dog. They all whine or roll their eyes; oblivious to the fact the action is lost on him.

The teacher, Mrs. Williams, decides that first they are going to play a game. The kids all look around knowing what they consider a game and what she considers a game might be very different.

"Stand up, say your name, what you like to do, and the name of the person before you," Mrs. Williams says.

In what seems like a random order Michael hears kids begin the "game". Then, the room is silent and Michael can hear snickers.

"Your turn," whispers the boy standing next to him. It was Henry, from their old school, Michael was glad he was in this class.

He stood up, "My name is Michael, I like to play the piano and guitar. That was Stephanie". Michael sat down quickly.

"Why do you have a dog?"

"I want bring my dog tomorrow".

"I want to pet her".

Michael remained silent.

"Would you like to share why you have your guide dog with you?" Mrs. Williams asked.

Michael shook his head no.

"I bet he's retarded," one of the boy said in a loud whisper.

"No, I'm not. I'm blind," Michael retorted quickly.

"Principal's office now, Jonathan," Mrs. Williams said angrily pointing towards the door.

One of the girls raised her hand politely.

"Yes, Clarissa," asked Mrs. Williams.

"How do you play the guitar if you can't see?" she asked Michael curiously.

Her voice seemed to be missing any malevolence so Michael answered, "I have stickers along the neck of my practice guitar to tell what fret I'm on, but after a while you memorize the positions".

The rest of the class time Michael remained silent. He didn't know who was sitting next to him and after the first incident he wasn't about to ask. Finally the teacher dismissed them for lunch. Michael rose and followed the swarm of children to the cafeteria with Mamba beside him.

He sat at his class's assigned table and ate his lunch. Michael listened to the sounds beneath the talking. The crinkle of brown paper bags, the crunch of fresh apples, and the thud of footsteps. He also took in the smell of cafeteria food, yuck, the lunch mom's perfume, frosting from someone's dessert. Starting to feel overwhelmed Michael reached down and ran his hand over Mamba's furry back.

At recess instead of playing with the other kids Michael sat on a bench. Henry tried to get him to play but once Michael said no he took off, distracted by the other boys. Michael sat there and softly talked to Mamba. His dog put her head in his lap and Michael ran his fingers over her ears. For most of the conversation Michael told her what a good girl she was, what a good friend, what a good dog. But at the end of recess Michael let it slip, "I hate it here". Mamba whines almost in agreement and then the bell rings.

* * *

><p>When the day finally ends, Michael is glad. Sophia meets him at his locker and waits for him to get the book he wants to take home. Then she grabs his hand and pulls him towards the main entrance. The hallway is filled with jostling, screaming kids but Michael is buoyed by his sister's presence.<p>

"The sky is bright blue with barely any fluffy white clouds. I see one, two, two and a half. It's really sunny too and the grass is bright green and short," Sophia skips along beside him. Soph knows if she keeps her tone happy and the words coming Michael won't notice she's upset.

"I can smell the fresh cut grass," Michael nods stopping when Soph does. Sophia swings open the door and tosses in her backpack. She then crawls in after it. Mamba jumps up after her and Michael follows.

Sophia looks at the driver's seat expectantly. "Ana?" she says surprised.

"Where's Mom? She always picks us up after our first day of school," Soph frowns.

"A su trabajo. They both expect to be home soon," Ana replied.

* * *

><p>Once they got home the kids started their homework and Ana made them a snack. Michael took a bite out of his apple slice.<p>

"Peanut butter too," Sophia told him softly, swooping her slice into the creamy goodness.

They had finished their homework by the time their parents came in the door.

"Gracias Ana," Angela said moving swiftly to hug Sophia and Michael. Jack nodded in agreement and saw her out.

"How was school?" Angela asked taking off her high heels and sitting in one of the kitchen chairs. She wiggled her red polished toes happily.

Michael turned towards her, his face cross.

"Ok, I guess," Sophia answered looking down at the remnants of her snack.

Ange gently lifted her chin up. Sophia's brown eyes shone back at her.

Jack reentered the room, "How was your first day?"

He was answered with doleful looks from both children.

"I miss my old school," Sophia said, "I wanted Mrs. Grano for third grade. She has a class pet. I miss my friends".

Angela sighed and looked up at Jack. They had expected the kids to be unhappy. Sophia would just need to learn how to deal with the changes. But it broke her heart to see a tear fall down Sophia's cheek. Angela reached for her and the eight year old collapsed into her hug.

Honestly, both were more worried about Michael. He was losing his support system of teachers and friends who knew him, not even mentioning the worst blow, losing Kennedy. To make matters even worse his Braille teacher had called in sick today.

Michael took a deep breath, "I hate it there," he said quickly, his words stumbling over one another.

Angela and Jack one again exchanged concerned looks.

"I'm not going back there, and you can't make me," he said crossing his arms.

Sophia nodded her head in agreement.

Angela bit back assurances that they would fix this and rose to her feet. Sophia stood up and asked to go play. Jack nodded and the kids took off, Mamba chasing after them.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what to do," Angela whispered feeling Jack's arms encircle her.<p>

"We could check out the private schools again," Jack offered.

"St. Alexis or The Academy for Gifted Students" Ange offered the names.

"Yeah," Jack said, gently kissing her neck.

Angela laughed and turned to kiss him properly.

The phone rang and then they heard Sophia yell "Mom! It's Uncle Booth, for you".

Ange picked up the phone, "Booth?" and heard Sophia click off her line.

Booth responded, "Angela, we have a very upset little girl here. Kennedy misses Michael and Sophia".

Angela hesitated, "They miss her too. Jack and I are looking into private schools".

Booth confers with Brennan. "We were considering that when we first enrolled Kennedy in school. Bones says she would still place her in one for the academic benefits. We went with public school because I wanted her to be normal".

Angela agrees. "We liked St. Alexis best. How about you guys?"

"That's the one I would have picked. Bones didn't like that it was a Catholic school but agrees it has the better science and math programs," Booth explained.

The parents agreed to check out the schools and not say anything until then.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after story time the parents tucked in Sophia and gave her hugs. Sophia was still a bit upset but she kissed them both on the cheek, said "I love you" and went to bed.<p>

Michael was a tougher sell. He was angry with them for not doing anything. They didn't want to get his hopes up. Michael turned away from them when they entered.

"Good night Michael," Jack said.

Michael ignored him.

"We love you," Angela said reaching out to touch his arm.

Michael shoved her hand away and replied, "Well, I don't love you".

He was cross with them and not about to let them off the hook. Angela pulled back and left the room.

"We do love you Michael," Jack reinforced, "And we will try to fix this though we may not be able to. But that was not cool".

Michael resists the desire to shrug his shoulders. Instead he stands up and moves toward the door. Jack follows him down the hall into their bedroom. Angela looks up with teary eyes expecting Jack.

"Mom," Michael says softly his voice dripping with guilt.

Ange slides off the bed and walks towards him. She stops a few feet away, "Yes?"

Michael throws his arms around her, "I didn't mean it before. I love you _most_".

"Hey," Jack complains playfully.

Angela hugs him tightly, "I love you too".

"Mom?" Sophia asks from the doorway, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

Michael pulls out of her arms, "Come on, back to bed Boo".

Soph hugs Jack and moves toward Angela, "Mom, why are you crying?"

"I'm fine," Angela says shooing them out the door.

Sophia and Michael move out the door. Michael turns back, his expression worried.

"I'm fine now," Angela repeats and the kids leave.

* * *

><p>Jack wraps his arm around her shoulders.<p>

"I'm fine," she tells him, really meaning it.

Jack rolls his eyes and kisses her, resting his chin on her shoulder, "I know," the point of his chin presses into her skin.

* * *

><p>Michael climbs into his bed and snuggles against his dog. "I think this might all work out Mamba," he whispers into the dog's ear. Mamba licks his cheek happily. "Good girl".<p>

**"Animals are reliable, many full of love, true in their affections, predictable in their actions, grateful and loyal. Difficult standards for people to live up to."**

**-Alfred A. Montapert**

* * *

><p>AN: I'm trying to figure out how often to update this story...would once a week be okay? Thanks for reading!


	11. Made of Dearer Stuff

**Chapter 11: Made of Dearer Stuff**

The next day school was the same as the day before. Ange and Brennan looked at the other two schools and Ange was gently persuading her to let the kids go to St. Alexis. Then Ange got the phone call that made her stomach drop. Booth was calling to tell Angela and Brennan to get back to the lab as soon as possible. Without questioning why Booth called her phone Angela dragged Bren toward the exit, shut the phone and yelled "Run". They entered the lab looking terrified.

Jack wrapped his arms around his wife, "It's okay, the kids are okay," he murmured, "This is her emergency not yours". Angela let out a cry and Jack backpedaled quickly "Kennedy and Booth are fine babe".

Brennan was staring at Booth looking horrified. "Are you sure? I want to see the body. He was presumed dead before," she said calmly.

Booth shook his head, "I saw him Bones, it's really him".

With those words, Brennan lost it, tears falling from her eyes. "No, no, you're wrong. He's supposed to come over Saturday. You're wrong," she begged.

But Booth could see it in her eyes, _you're right, you're right_. Booth pulled her close to him and stroked her hair.

"Jack, what the hell is going on," Angela hissed softly.

"Max, he's...dead," Jack answered.

Upon hearing his name, Brennan whimpered.

Jack looked at the clock, "I'll get the kids," he offered.

"Bring them back here," Booth instructed.

Booth moves away, to talk to Cam, to call work and request a few days off, to call the morgue and tell them which funeral home to bring the body to.

Brennan stands frozen in place. Angela moves toward her cautiously, she's never been good at this kind of thing. Ange reaches out to touch Brennan's shoulder and Bren reaches for a hug. Angela immediately complies and strokes her hair.

"Oh Sweetie, I'm so sorry," Ange stumbles over her words, "Shhhh, it'll be okay".

Brennan shakes her head, "Mom's been gone for years and it's not okay. Don't tell me everything will be fine".

Angela doesn't know what to say. Instead she simply tightens her hug and leads Brennan into her office. Bren sits down on the couch and Angela wraps a blanket around her. Brennan is shutting down, compartmentalizing to the max. Ange sits there stroking her hair until Booth reappears. Angela gets up and Booth takes her place.

"Bones," he whispers, and she dissolves into tears in his arms.

Angela shifts from foot to foot and looks around the room at anything but the tears on her best friend's face. Jack enters with the kids and Ange is glad for the distraction. She kisses his cheek and reaches to shield Kennedy from her mom's crying.

"Let's go into my office," Angela suggests a bit too brightly.

Kennedy pulls out of her arms and races toward her mom.

Booth snags her quickly, "Go with your Aunt," he says in an authoritative tone that Kennedy obeys.

Angela takes her niece's hand and leads her to the couch. Sophia and Michael follow her. Sophia's eyes are huge as saucers. Angela pulls her daughter towards her and gives her a hug.

"School?" she asks.

"Sucked," Sophia finishes the sentence.

"We don't use that word," Angela chided her.

Sophia rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Michael I'm rolling my eyes," Sophia and Kennedy say at the exact same time.

Michael laughs and Sophia huffs at being parodied.

Ange wraps her arm around her little girl and laughs, "Being cute when your angry, definitely from Jack".

Booth enters the room, pulls his daughter to the side, and begins speaking in a low voice. The life is drained from the room and Angela pulls her two babies in close. Sophia starts to fiddle with her necklace, a nervous habit. Michael waits patiently until he hears Kennedy start to cry.

"Kenzie?" he says quickly.

Kennedy is clinging to Booth and sobbing but slides out of his arms and moves to Michael.

"Let's blow this joint," Kennedy says her voice hoarse but full of false bravado. Michael takes her hand and nods.

Booth looks at them worriedly but Sophia grins seeing her brother hold out three fingers behind his back. Part of their secrets, to them it meant wait. Soph had complete faith in her brother, she believed he could fix this.

Kennedy and Michael end up in the abstract art storage room. It's their place as much as the Egyptian storage room is his parents', but _that_ room is a place to avoid at all costs. It's quiet, temperature controlled for preservation and it was theirs.

Kennedy is clinging to his hand tightly when she whispers, "There's a few new paintings Michael".

"See them for me," Michael requests.

Kennedy nods and sits down on the floor pulling Michael down beside her. "Okay," Kennedy says taking a deep breath. "The first painting looks like two eggs sunny side up that were stomped on until the yolk exploded. Then somebody dumped relish all around them in a circle".

Micheal lays out on the ground. "Okay I can picture that," he tells her staring up at the ceiling.

Kennedy starts to copy him until she realizes she'd lose her view of the paintings.

Kennedy flips onto her stomach and continues, "The next one is a bunch of lines. Orange horizontal lines, purple vertical lines, green diagonal lines starting from the bottom left, and yellow diagonals from the bottom right".

Kennedy pauses so long Michael almost speaks up. But he can hear her breathing beside him, so he knows she hasn't gone anywhere.

"Grandpa Max is dead," she says quickly, flatly.

Michael sighs and reaches out towards her.

"Oh Kenzie," he says softly.

Kennedy rolls into the hug, allowing him to wrap his arm around her.

"The last one," she begins. Her voice shakes and she's switched topics so fast Michael is confused.

Kennedy clears her throat, "The last one must have been put here by mistake. It isn't abstract. It's a painting of this woman, oh Michael she looks so sad. She's sitting on a tiny stool beside an open window. She has long brown hair and light blue eyes. Her eyes look vacant, she has a straight nose, high cheek bones, light skin. Her lips are rosy pink and pressed into a thin straight line. The room is bare, it's a pale blue," Kennedy falls silent.

"The window," Michael prompts her.

Kennedy nods to herself, "The widow, the window" she corrects herself. "The window has a white frame. It's so dark outside. The sky is black and the ocean is the deepest blue. You can barely make out the outline of a ship. And that's it," Kennedy concludes.

Kennedy pushes up off the ground and stands up. She lightly taps Michael's shoulder and he rises as well.

"Let's run," Kennedy insists clutching his hand.

They take off back and forth across the smooth floor of the Jeffersonian. Kennedy yells out directions every so often as they round corners into new hallways. Finally, Michael pulls his hand from hers and sits down on the steps.

"I'm tired," he says.

"I'll be back. I promise," Kennedy tells him and her feet are pounding on the linoleum before he can complain.

Ten minutes later, she stops in front of him. It feels like her lungs are going to drop out of her chest. The searing pain of pushing herself past her limits overwhelms the emotional pain. Michael can hear her quick breaths.

And then she's sobbing and desperately calling his name. Michael grabs her hand and pulls her beside him on the steps. Kennedy buries her face in his sweatshirt.

"Kenzie," he murmurs and then falters. He doesn't know what to say. Instead he wraps his arms around her and lets himself cry too.

They walk back through a labyrinth of hallways to the medico-legal lab. Both are completely spent and walk slowly towards Angela's office.

"Daddy!" Kennedy yells clambering into his lap. Booth releases one arm he has around Bones and hugs his baby girl. Brennan kisses her cheek softly.

Sophia hugs her brother around his waist. "Hey Boo," Michael says, his voice slightly gravelly.

Jack wraps his arm around Michael. "Let's go home Ange," he suggests.

Angela looks at Sophia with her sad chocolate brown eyes and Michael who looks exhausted. "Let's" she agrees bending down to kiss Sophia's nose.

Jack swings the little girl into his arms. "You're getting too big for this," he whispers to her. Sophia giggles and wraps her skinny arms around his neck.

Jack then wraps his arm around Michael, "Time to go Buddy" Jack tells him.

Michael nods and steps forward, "Bye Kenzie, see you tomorrow".

"Bye Kenzie," Sophia echoes softly.

Kennedy sniffles, "Bye".

Jack takes the kids out to the car.

Ange hesitates in her office. "Do you need anything Sweetie?" she offers.

Brennan shakes her head no.

"Bye Honey," she coos kneeling to give Kennedy a cuddle.

She rises and turns to Booth. "Are you good?"

Booth nods.

"Stay as long as you want. Please lock up when you leave" Ange said pointing to a gold key on the desk.

Angela walks halfway down the hall and then walks back. Ange kneels in front of Brennan. "I love you Sweetie," she says hugging her tightly.

Then Ange exits the building and gets into the car to head home.

**The friend who holds your hand and says the wrong thing is made of dearer stuff than the one who stays away. ~Barbara Kingsolver**


	12. I Miss You

**I Miss You**

* * *

><p>They spent a few happy years at St. Alexis. The threesome was affectionately known as the Three Amigos to their teachers. They were always together, goofing off and giggling. Teachers adored them for always doing their work and testing well. Friends loved them for their fun parties and kind hearts. They were called the amigos because they all spoke fluent Spanish, courtesy of Brennan and Ana. They intermingled words in with their English to form a sort of Spanglish. Their friends picked up a few words but if they wanted to discuss something privately they just had to talk faster.<p>

All too soon the older two were in high school. Sophia was a year behind them in school. Slowly they started to drift apart. Sophia was dancing twenty two hours a week. She went to school, went to dance, did homework, and went to bed. Likewise Michael had finally found his sport. He was on the swim team at the high school, Washington Springs. Kennedy continued to do gymnastics but had scaled back her hours. She had other goals in mind.

Kennedy began to distance herself from Michael. At first it was just because they were into different things. But then she realized that without him she could be one of the popular kids. It hadn't mattered to her before when they were in their little bubble. But now the idea of having many friends, especially influential, popular ones was appealing. She did it slowly so that by sophomore year she saw him only in the halls. Kennedy said hello when she passed him, but most students did. It was acknowledgment in the form of sympathy.

Sophia wouldn't look at her, talk to her, even glance her direction when she entered high school. Sophia ended up popular as well. She was cute, bubbly, and kind, it was a no brainer. Sophia, however, had clung to Michael, bringing him up with her. This earned her respect from other students and even teachers. Though they were part of the same hierarchy both girls worked very hard to make sure their circles didn't intersect.

The parents recognized the gap between their kids. It hurt them to think how far apart the kids had grown after practically being raised as siblings. Bren and Booth still came over for dinner every Sunday but Kennedy tended to skip. They still saw every dance recital, cheered at each swim meet, and loved the children as their own.

Jack and Angela tried to apply this to Kennedy as well. But Ange was so mad at her sometimes. She knew Kennedy was just a little girl and had every right to her own friends, her own space. But Angela forgot this when she looked at Michael. She was a mom first and it broke her heart to see him so upset. Michael had other friends, he was by no means an outcast, but he was losing his best friend. The person you can be unguarded with, and know she would love you anyway.

* * *

><p>Angela walked downstairs to hear laughter. She watched as they quickly hid whatever they were doing. She looked at Sophia questioningly and started to open her mouth.<p>

"People shouldn't ask questions so close to their birthdays," Sophia told her quickly.

Michael nodded in agreement and stifled a laugh.

A car horn sounded two quick beeps.

"There's my ride. Bye Michael, bye Blaze," Sophia said kneeling down to give their new dog a cuddle.

"Bye Mom," Sophia said kissing her on the cheek and running out the door.

"Any plans tonight?" Angela asked him, trying to sound cavalier.

"Nope," Michael answered softly, "I want to try out a couple songs on the new guitar from Grandpa and try to teach Blaze a new trick".

"Okay," Angela said, "Maybe later we can do a movie".

Michael tried not to laugh at her phrasing, long after Michael had gotten used to words like "look" or "watch" his mom continued to avoid them. Realizing she was waiting for an answer he quickly nodded.

After practicing a new song and playing a few alongside the radio Michael taught Blaze how to play dead when he said bang. Staccato Mamba had died two years ago and a year later they got Blaze. He was a good helper and now could start to learn fun tricks. He had golden, reddish long hair.

After dinner Sophia breezed back in. She applauded Blaze's new trick and settled in to watch the movie.

* * *

><p>The following morning was Angela's birthday. She woke up covered in kisses by one very eager puppy. Jack shooed him off the bed and kissed her good morning. Michael and Sophia handed her a tray full of food and clambered in beside her.<p>

"Happy birthday Mommy," Sophia cooed kissing her cheek.

Michael squeezed her hand, "Happy birthday Mom".

Sophia stole a strawberry and popped it into her mouth.

"Enjoy!" she said tugging Michael out of the room with her.

Jack and Angela did enjoy their private breakfast. The kids ate, cleaned up the kitchen, and blasted music.

"They've given us permission," Jack said leaning over to kiss her neck.

A few hours later they walked into the kitchen. Sophia was standing on the counter. Upon seeing them she turned and waved.

"Get down," Angela said with a laugh, playfully swatting her legs.

Soph jumped down and gave her a hug.

"I was getting your present," Sophia defended.

She dangled a pink bag with white tissue paper in front of her. Ange jokingly made attempted to snatch it.

"Not until they get here," Sophia insisted holding it above her head.

Angela laughed, Sophia got her height from Jack. Instead of grabbing it Angela nodded in agreement.

They spent most of the afternoon in the yard. Michael played her favorite songs on the guitar and Sophia sang along. Blaze barked in all the right places and played fetch with anyone who would throw it. Jack and Ange sat in the lush grass snuggled together under a blanket, perfectly content.

Later in the day Brennan, Booth, Kennedy, and Cam were supposed to arrive for dinner. Cam arrived perfectly on time. A few minutes later Brennan and Booth pulled in and got out of the car. Ange put her hand up to shade her eyes and squinted at them. The sunlight backlit the two perfectly.

"Where's Kennedy?" Angela called to them.

Michael and Sophia looked at them eagerly.

Booth sighed, "She couldn't make it".

Michael shrugged and turned to Sophia. "You didn't honestly expect her to show up, did you?" he said before stomping off towards the backyard with Blaze.

But Sophia had expected her to come, Kennedy had promised her she'd be here. Regardless of all the times she had failed to show up to minor events, Soph had expected her to come.

Sophia ran up to Angela and wrapped her arms around her waist. Ange hugged her back tight. Sophia felt like she was going to cry, she hated how one person held so much influence over her emotions. Soph forced a smile up at her Mom, it was her birthday after all. Sophia took a shaky breath and decided just to be done with Kennedy. The, I_'m here be happy, I'm ditching get over it act_, was getting old fast.

Sophia walked into the backyard and sat at the table beside Michael. Blaze had his harness off so Sophia whistled. He raced toward her and plowed into her legs. Sophia stroked his head and glanced at Michael. His head was down, his face cross. Sophia reached out to touch his arm and he jerked away. Soph was tired of her brother's mood swings too, so dependent on whether or not Kennedy showed.

She leaned towards him and whispered, "Suck it up. I don't care if your smile is forced or faked, but you won't ruin this day for Mom".

Angela breezed into the backyard and pulled over a chair between the two siblings. "You guys okay?" she asked her eyes raking over her babies.

"We're good," Sophia answered nudging Michael who nodded complacently.

Ange sighed and let her head drop into her hands. Sophia looked at the two of them and wanted to throw her hands up completely at a loss of what to do. Then she spotted her Dad and waved him over frantically. Jack knelt next to Angela's chair and whispered something to her that made her sit up.

"Presents," Jack announced.

Sophia quickly scrambled out of her seat to retrieve the pink bag.

Cam offered to go first, holding out an envelope. Ange slid her finger along the flap.

She pulled out the gift certificate and smiled, "A spa day, thanks".

Booth went next telling her this was from him and Parker.

"How's he doing?" Angela asked, staring at the poorly wrapped gift.

"Good, he's busy as a vet but happy".

Angela laughs at the basket peeking out of the red paper. Finally she tugs it off revealing a basket full of retro candy. Charleston Chews, Bottlecaps, Razzles, Candy Buttons, Caramello bars, Clark bars, Flying Saucers, Pixie Stix, Good and Plentys, Rootbeer barrels, Sugar Daddies, Bulleyes, Rollos, Mike and Ikes, Dum Dum Suckers, Bubblegum Cigarettes, and more filled the basket and spilled over.

"Forty kinds in all," Booth said with a grin.

"Thank you, thank you," Angela said delighted. She popped a root beer barrel into her mouth.

"Tell Parker thanks too," she said.

Brennan held out a flawlessly wrapped gift. Ange tore it open and shrieked, wrapping her arms around Bren tightly. She quickly slid out of her flip flops and opened the two boxes. A gray, flannel Louboutin Bianca pump was soon on her right foot and a black patent leather Louboutin Lady Peep on her left. Ange stood up and tripped on the uneven heels. She fell back into her seat, threw her head back, and laughed. Brennan got up and hugged her happily.

Michael squeezed her hand and Sophia frowned. She had slipped in her duties as sister. "Gray flannel pumps and black peep toes from Louboutin from Brennan. Spa day from Cam. Candy from Parker and Booth. Tons of kinds, I'll tell you later," she whispers quickly.

Sophia then handed over the pink bag. Angela carefully unwrapped the tissue and opened the white box.

"A silver Pandora bracelet," Ange said with a small smile.

"Charms too," Sophia said, "Keep looking".

With permission to keep looking without appearing greedy Angela pulled all the white tissue paper out of the bag. She looked down at several small, sheer gold bags. Ange opened the first drawstring bag and pulled out silver bead that looked like an envelope with the address, To My Love.

The second bag held a tiny pair of ballet shoes.

Soph giggled, "To remind you of me".

Angela kissed her cheek "I'll always remember you".

The third bag held a football. "For Uncle Booth," Sophia explained.

The fourth bag a dangling cocktail. "Our girls nights," Brennan smiled.

A suitcase with the label for Paris came out of the next bag. "For your love of travel," Sophia continued to explain.

An intricately designed silver bead was pulled out next. Prompted by Sophia, Michael spoke, "I couldn't find one that was me. Then...it felt pretty".

"Thank you Michael," Angela said softly, pulling him into a hug.

Angela pulled out the final golden bag. It was a silver heart shaped lock with a key. She looked up and caught Jack's eyes. He smiled and she leaned in for a kiss.

Pulling back Angela reached for the bracelet. She panicked for a minute digging through the tissue paper. When she glanced up Sophia dangled the bracelet in her face with each bead twisted on.

Ange grabs it and then hands it back seconds later extending her arm. Sophia carefully snaps it on her wrist.

After dinner Kennedy rushed in and said "Happy Birthday", hugged and kissed her and left then another friend appeared to drive her to a party.

Then they sang happy birthday and ate cake. Chocolate with chocolate frosting and fresh cut strawberries on top, of course, Angela's favorite. They fooled around and what started with frosting on the tip of her nose ended up covering their faces.

* * *

><p>When Brennan, Booth, and Cam left, Ange went into her bathroom. She looked at her face and laughed. Milk chocolate frosting was smeared on her cheeks and across her forehead with a blob on her nose. Sophia came in and stood beside her. Ange turned to her daughter and laughed again. She took a damp towel and wiped off Sophia's face. With another towel she cleaned her own.<p>

They entered her bedroom and Angela took in Sophia. She wore itty bitty black shorts and a red tank top. Angela looked at her and saw herself. Rich brown hair and deep chocolate eyes looked back at her and smiled. Angela hugged her sweet baby girl and kissed her forehead.

"Good night Soph, I love you Boo," Ange said.

"Good night Mom. Happy Birthday. I love you to the moon and back," Sophia answered squeezing her back.

Angela went into Michael's room next and stood in the doorway.

"Mom?" Michael whispered.

"Yeah," Ange answered stepping towards the bed. Angela hugged him and looked at his blue eyes.

"I missed Kennedy today," Angela said softly, giving him the chance to vent his feelings.

"It's not like I control her," Michael shot back. Angela stiffened her spine straightening.

Michael sighed, "Happy Birthday Mom," he said, making sure his tone said this conversation was over.

"Thanks, Sweetie," Angela answered.

"Good night Mom, I love you," Michael said calmly.

"Good Night Michael, I love you too," Angela cooed, leaving his room.

* * *

><p>Re-entering the master bedroom Angela changed into pajamas and collapsed on the bed. Her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail, over half of which had fallen around her shoulders and down her back. Her t-shirt had three holes in it. Two at the neck and a third down by her waist marred the softest shirt she owned. The area over her shoulder blade was stained by bleach. It should have been thrown out years ago, but her Dad had given it to her as an eighteenth birthday present. It was too short then and even shorter now, ending just below her belly button. Ange also wore grey cashmere shorts Sophia had gotten tired of. The seam of one cuff had come undone and needed to be sewn. Her face was freshly scrubbed and free of make-up. She was forty.<p>

Jack entered moments later from the master bath smelling like soap and toothpaste. He joined her on the king bed and pulled her towards him. Angela settled her head on his chest.

"Tired?" he said softly. Angela nodded, her head moving against his shirt.

"Thank you," Angela said softly, that was all she needed to say. Jack ran his hand through her long hair.

"Good night beautiful," he whispers and she stifles a laugh considering her appearance.

"Happy Birthday Angie, I love you," he finishes, pressing a kiss to her lips.

Angela struggles to hold back tears, knowing he means every word.

"I love you too," she murmurs, her hands coming up to frame his face.

"I love you so much," she whispers fiercely.

They kiss and he can taste salty tears and overwhelming love.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait this summer's been extra busy!<p> 


	13. Forgiveness

**Chapter 13: Forgiveness**

He thought maybe, if he could stay inside of this hug, this embrace, it would be ok. That it wouldn't matter that he wasn't quarterback of the football team or that he was pretty sure he had just failed his math test. That it would be alright that he would never measure up to the string of superstar athletes she dated. But then just as quickly it was over.

"Bye Kenzie," Michael said softly, he had been the only one allowed to call her that since freshman year.

Kennedy tossed her hair and moved toward her boyfriend and his car.

"Hey Colin," Kennedy waved racing toward him.

Sophia rolled her eyes and took Michael's hand.

"Let's get out of here," she suggested pulling him toward her cherry red convertible.

Sophia slid behind the wheel and glanced backwards. Kennedy was kissing her latest conquest on the front of his car. Sophia huffed and looked at Michael. He was slumped down in his seat, arms crossed, eyes closed. Sophia's eyes softened, _it wasn't fair that her brother always, always got the short end of the stick when Kennedy was around_.

Michael thought he was lucky she even gave him the time of day today, considering the past few years.

Kennedy had just pulled back from a very public make out session.

"You're such a tease," one of her old boyfriends called out.

"A good Catholic," she yelled back crossly.

Colin took her hand and helped her off the hood. Kennedy sat beside her flavor of the week, this one had a Porsche. They were listening to some pop music crap that all her friends liked. Kennedy was going out to some posh restaurant tonight with Colin and tomorrow she was going to the mall with friends, but she was looking forward to Sunday most. She wished for once that she didn't have a reputation to keep up, an aura to project.

* * *

><p>The weekend passed in its typical blur. Saturday night Kennedy got all dressed up and went to a fancy restaurant with Colin. She only had two standards for a boyfriend. One, they had to be the best of the best, quarterback of the football team, captain of the lacrosse team, superstar soccer player... Two, they had to have money to take her out to dinner, the movies, an opera... Colin was a basketball player already being scouted by numerous colleges. He was taking her to a new French restaurant.<p>

Kennedy hated how all her boyfriends seemed to lose their personality when dating her. "Whatever you want." "Yes, of course, Kennedy". The food was so-so at the restaurant but the desert was to die for. Kennedy had turned at one point and asked, "Do you want to try it Mic-Colin?" She had forgotten. Then she was stuck giving up a bite of her desert even though she was sooo not the sharing type.

Saturday Kennedy went to the mall with a bunch of friends. Most of the time she was bored out of her mind. Occasionally they joked around and had fun but she was forced to listen to high school gossip for the majority of the shopping spree. She would have been better off bringing Sophia but they hadn't talked in years. She did end up with a new pair of skinny jeans and a lemonade slushy, so the trip wasn't a total bust.

Kennedy was relieved when it was finally Sunday. She would go to church and then set things right. She got dressed in a white dress and curled her hair. She followed her Dad into church and sat down. Kennedy was so nervous she honestly couldn't tell anyone what the sermon was about.

"The lord be with you," the priest said.

"And also with you," Kennedy intoned along with the rest of the crowd.

"May almighty God bless you, the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit," he continued the closing rites.

"Amen," Kennedy whispered looking skyward.

"The Mass has ended. You may now go in peace," and with that church was over.

She bolted to her feet and tugged on Booth's wrist. Booth shot her a look then softened. He caught her up in a hug and kissed her forehead. Kennedy was basically a good kid. She didn't drink, or do drugs, she still listened to her parents and was home by curfew every night, she had never crashed the car or held a party when her parents were gone, but she had just lost her way a bit.

Being popular was fun, having people suck up to you all the time was entertaining, but somewhere along the line she had lost her closest friends. Kennedy wanted to have fun her senior year, she wanted to be herself and screw the consequences. But she needed her best friend to do that, so she had begged her parent to set up a get together though she hadn't been to the Hodgins' house in years. Sophia and Michael had grown up to be normal kids, they didn't run with her crowd and they had been pushed aside as her dreams of prom queen grew.

Kennedy refocused on the issue at hand. _How receptive would they be to her presence?_ Kennedy fiddled with the hem of her dress and stayed silent until they got home.

* * *

><p>Kennedy raced into the house and blew a kiss at Brennan. She reappeared in her new skinny jeans and a light blue top. Brennan laughed and wrapped her arm around her daughter. Soon they were at the house. Kennedy ran up to the front door and rang the bell.<p>

She felt out of place when her Dad looked at her funny.

"It's always open, Sweetheart," Booth reminded her.

How could she have forgotten? Endless summers had been spent here cartwheeling across the large front lawn. The neighborhood was safe; the gate was kept locked so the door could stay open.

Angela answered the door and looked at Booth confused. Then she spotted Kennedy and she froze.

"Ange?" Brennan asked, unaware of the rippling tension.

"Come in," Angela finally said reluctantly stepping aside.

Kennedy stepped inside and looked around, it was exactly the same though she hadn't been here in years. She spotted Michael and Sophia laughing. Soph stopped abruptly and whispered something to Michael that made him sit rigidly. _Was it her?_ Kennedy wondered causing the commotion, or was this how it had always been. Her parents had come over here every Sunday since she was little, so had she, until deciding the next party, the place to be was more important.

Kennedy looked around to find Angela hugging her parents in greeting. She spotted Uncle Jack flipping burgers on the grill. Kennedy didn't know what to do; maybe this had been a bad idea. She hesitantly approached Michael and Sophia at the kitchen table.

"Look out Michael, here comes a bitch," Sophia sneered glaring at Kennedy.

_Where did that sweet little girl who idolized her go?_ Kennedy wondered. She pulled out her chair and sat down.

"What makes you think you can sit here?" Sophia growled.

Kennedy was taken back, she had figured, had hoped that Sophia would be easier to win over. The little girl had idolized her growing up and Kennedy had known it. She had spent extra time with her, teaching her gymnastics tricks, reading her stories, tickling her until she begged, and loving her completely. Kennedy had forgotten the protective streak Sophia had, especially when it came to Michael.

_Michael!_ She turned her head quickly to see how he was taking this. Michael had placed a hand over Sophia's and squeezed lightly, take it down a notch. Sophia was still glaring at her.

"Oh Sophia," Kennedy finally said softly, "Oh Boo I am so sorry".

Sophia stood up and shoved Kennedy hard enough to nearly knock her off the chair.

"Don't ever call me that again," she hissed, "I hate you".

Kennedy felt tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't want to see you again," Sophia continued, her voice dropped to a low whisper, "can't you see what it does to my brother, to my family, each time you show up and then ditch us".

Kennedy sighed, "I get it, you want space. Just tell me for how long..."

Sophia cut her off, "No amount of time would be long enough, but let's start with forever".

Sophia reached for her brother's hand, "Come on Michael".

"Just give me a minute," Kennedy pleaded with him.

_When had he ever been able to turn her down?_ Michael nodded.

Sophia frowned, looking at her suspiciously.

"Fine," Sophia huffed, "I'm not sticking around. Be careful, don't forget she's the love'm and leave'm type".

Soph glared at Kennedy again in warning before retreated outside toward her mother. Kennedy watched Angela wrap her arm around her daughter. Her Aunt must have seen the whole thing and ignored it that cut Kennedy to the quick.

Kennedy apologized and explained to Michael for over half and hour.

"I know I've let you down. I haven't always put you first. I haven't been around a lot for the past few years. I wanted to be prom queen, so I turned myself into what everyone else wanted. But I've realized that none of this matters. I want my senior year to be fun, and I can't do it without my best friend," Kennedy pleaded tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Michael, I'm so sorry. For my behavior the past few years, for not being there for you, for forgetting what really matters..."

Michael cut her off as well, and for a brief instant, Kennedy thought she had lost him.

"Are you back for keeps?" he asked.

"Yes, oh Michael, yes I swear," tear were flowing down her cheeks and Kennedy made no move to stop them or fix her makeup.

"I forgive you," he whispered, his breath hot on her cheek.

Michael held out a fist on top of the table and Kennedy immediately placed her own on top. It was one of their things, though Soph's fist was missing. Kennedy drew him into a hug, and then they talked about things they hadn't touched upon in years. Old memories and what was going on in each of their respective lives were discussed ad nausium.

When it was time for dinner Kennedy sat where she had before this mess, beside Michael. Sophia usually sat on her other side. Kennedy watched as she cajoled each adult until finally Brennan nodded and sat beside her daughter. Sophia then chose a seat as far away as possible. Though her brother had forgiven Kennedy it was clear she hadn't, nor had Angela, though Jack was beginning to weaken. The dinner was eaten in silence, far from the loud, boisterous meals she remembered.

Finally Kennedy spoke up, addressing Angela like nothing had even happened, "Michael says you're think of adopting?"

Angela was seated at the head of the table on the opposite side. Her mouth dropped open in surprise and she shook her head. Sophia was sitting beside her and quickly wrapped an arm around her mom, looking pissed. Angela pressed a kiss to Sophia's forehead and she shook her head negatively again. Jack took Angela's hand and began to gently massage it.

Kennedy was confused, apparently so was Michael because he pressed his thumb into her spine. Kennedy yelped.

"What's going on?" he whispered.

Brennan and Booth were confused as well. "I thought you said there was a child," Brennan began.

"It fell through, there were complications" Angela said in the tiniest, softest voice Kennedy had ever heard from her Aunt.

Angela pushed her chair back and stood up, "Please finish eating," she said, her face pale. Angela quickly ran up the stairs into her bedroom and pressed the door shut.

Both Sophia and Jack quickly stood up.

"I've got it Sweetie," Jack said softly.

Sophia sank back into her chair.

* * *

><p>Jack found his wife curled in a rocking chair, a fist pressed against her mouth to quiet the sobs racking her body. Jack lifted her up and sat down settling her into his lap. He continued to rock at the same pace and rub circles on her back. "I know, I know," he whispered, his voice cracking. They stayed there, falling apart together until Angela fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Sophia looked at the faces staring at her. She couldn't do this; she couldn't tell them what was wrong and betray her mother's confidences. She couldn't bring herself to say the reason tears were falling from her eyes.<p>

Instead, Sophia blinked them back and said, "Finish eating then get the hell out of Dodge".

She stared at her Aunt and Uncle daring them to call her out on her language. Instead, they began to eat as instructed. Sophia cleared her parents' plates and then her own. She couldn't eat another bite as she remembered their almost baby. As she passes she whispers softly, "I'm sorry Michael," the news wasn't hers to tell.

* * *

><p>Angela opened her eyes and sighed.<p>

"They didn't know," she said softly.

Jack nodded.

"They deserve to know".

Once again he nods in response.

"I can't," she starts to cry again.

"I can," Jack says softly tucking her in and moving towards the door.

Jack comes downstairs to find their guests and Michael eating dessert silently. "Where's your sister?" he asks Michael.

Michael shrugs, but Kennedy points toward the back door.

Jack steps outside and cranes his head to look up in the oak tree. He sees her silhouette among the tree branches.

"Sophia get down here," he calls up to her.

"I can't," she says softly.

"Sophia!" he yells, irritated now.

"I can't," she yells back tearfully.

It was true; each time she looked down the branches swam in her vision. She was terrified of stepping down and missing a branch. Fear was evident in her voice.

"Then I'm coming up," Jack warns her.

Sophia nods eagerly. Jack scales the tree carefully and sits on a branch just below hers. From here he can see part of their bedroom. Sophia was staring in the window. It was like a car crash, she couldn't tear herself away. Jack looked in the same direction and saw the side of their house. He then picture her view a few feet up and realizes Sophia must have seen the whole thing.

"Do you always come up here to spy on us?" he asks her playfully.

Sophia looks down at him guiltily.

Jack looks back at her mortified.

"Not that stuff, ew!" Sophia scrunches her nose. "But if you had a tough case, or a rough trial to testify at...it's nice to know you're okay".

_Or not so okay_, Jack thinks recalling earlier. They would need to remember to shut the blinds from now on, Sophia shouldn't watch them fall apart.

"Come on down," Jack instructs.

"I can't," Sophia echoes her plea.

"Your Mom's fine," Jack tells her.

It's like watching a car crash, Sophia can't look away.

"She's crying," Soph says softly, concern seeping through her voice.

"Everyone does sometimes Boo. Come here".

Sophia shakes her head, she really can't. The tears are distorting her vision and with one false step she'll fall.

He sighed, "Come on honey," he reached upward and moved her first sneaker onto a new branch, then her other foot. He did this until they were all the way down. Sophia jumped down and raced into his arms. He holds her in a fierce hug, "It's okay," he shushes her looking into her reddened eyes.

They walk in together to find the Brennan-Booths gathering their coats.

"Can you guys sit down for a minute?" Jack requests.

They sit on the couch and look up at him.

Michael is torn, clearly this is bad news. Hearing the sniffle of his sister, Michael makes up his mind. He leaves Kennedy bookended by her parents and wraps his little sister up in a hug. Sophia clings to him, and for a moment it's nice to feel needed.

"We were adopting a little girl. She was three years old and lived with three older brothers. She sent us drawings she made with crayons," Jack smiled fondly at the memory.

"In the picture we got she was malnourished compared to her brothers but we were told she would get regular meals now that an American couple was interested in her. Then her mother took in a fourth boy, her sister's child. I don't know why the little girl was still living at home, and not in an orphanage. We were told the mother wanted as much time with the child as possible, but was committed to giving her a better life," he chokes on the words.

"The adoption case worker went there one morning. She had died...from malnutrition. The parents gave the boys all of their meager food supply. We shouldn't have gotten so attached so early. We were two weeks from bringing her home. We should have sent her food, we should have done something," Jack broke off.

Sophia scrambles out of Michael's hug. It's silent and suffocating. She races up to her room and comes down clutching a photo. A little girl with dark brown skin, black hair, and big chocolate brown eyes smiles up at her.

Sophia shoves the photo at them, "Her name was Yenee, it meant mine".

Michael grabs her arm, "Why didn't you tell me".

"I wasn't supposed to know. I eavesdropped, I thought they were talking about when she was coming home" Sophia chokes out.

Michael hugs her, "Shhhhhh, it'll be okay".

Kennedy walks over and pauses.

"I am so sorry Sophia," she says.

Looking at Kennedy's tear streaked face that matched her own Sophia knew she meant it this time.

"Me too," she murmurs clinging to Kennedy in a desperate hug.

Sophia's feelings collide within her. Part of her wants nothing more than to sink into Kenzie's comforting embrace, another part is still mad at her just a pinch, this one hug doesn't undo years of resentment, tears threaten to overwhelm her and Sophia pushes away.

* * *

><p>Sophia then heads back upstairs and eases the door open to her parents' room.<p>

"Mom," she whispers sliding under the covers to the one place she's always felt safe.

Angela opens her eyes and starts crying again. Sophia simply cuddles closer and wraps her arms around her.

"Our almost baby," Sophia whispers.

Angela had never heard a more fitting description.

"Our almost baby," she repeats, testing the words in her mouth, bitter yet fitting.

Cocooned in their own world, Angela hears the front door open, shut, and pounding feet on the stairs. Their other free hands cling to each other's like lifelines. Michael enters.

"They're gone," he reassures her.

Angela sees the tears falling down his cheeks and gets up to pull him toward the bed. Ange stretches out in the middle of the bed and allows Michael and Sophia to snuggle against her on both sides. She reaches out to stroke Sophia's hair. It was like they were little again but this was no bedtime story.

Michael hears Angela let out one of the sobs she was holding in and he wraps his arms around her.

"It's okay," Michael whispers.

"Shhhhh, Shhhhh," Sophia attempts to sooth her.

Jack enters and jerks his thumb over his shoulder, "Go on".

Sophia and Michael shake their heads and cling to her.

"Let them be," Angela says scooting over; "You still fit too".

Jack rubs his thumb over her hand, "Ok," he accepts.

For a while everything would be okay, after all the only things she really needs to be happy, to feel complete are right in this room, Jack, Michael, Sophia. She misses the baby something awful, but as long as Ange has these three they'll be okay.

"I love you," she says softly.

"Love you," Michael answers.

"To the moon and back," Sophia echoes.

**It is easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend. ~William Blake**


	14. The Loss of An Angel

**A/N: It's going to get worse before it gets better...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: The Loss of an Angel<strong>

Kenzie, Michael, and Soph quickly fell back into their old friendship. In those first few days, Kennedy's house had been a refuge for the siblings. A place to escape the emotions swirling in their home, a place to cry without setting off their parents' tears. When they were ready, the mourning over, it became a place where they could laugh without feeling guilty. A few months later, it was like always. They could forget the awkward middle part. Michael and Kenzie were best friends, Sophia tagged along; their lives were returning to normal, and their parents had begun the adoption process again.

They had gone with a new adoption agency based in Russia. Within weeks they were approved, a couple months more and they were matched.

In fact, their parents had just flown out to Russia to bring back their new baby named Alexandra. Sophia had immediately nicknamed her Lexi. She had bright blue eyes and deep brown hair. Alexandra was just shy of a year.

So, when the accident happened their parents were half a world away. They had been walking across the street after school to head toward the ice-cream shop. It was a few blocks from school and Kenzie had been with them.

It was difficult to get a parking space much closer than theirs at school, because the downtown was always congested with tourists. So, they left the car and had walked with a small group of friends. The road was busy so they always looked both ways cautiously before crossing.

"I can't wait for Mom and Dad to come home with the baby," Sophia told Michael with a smile.

She stopped to tie her shoe and then raced across after them when the car came flying around the corner out of nowhere.

Michael yanked Kenzie forward, responding to the screeching of tires and the smell of rubber, "That was a close one".

Kenzie didn't answer, staring in horror at the car that had sped off leaving a crumpled body in its wake.

"Kenzie?" Michael said squeezing her hand, "Sophia?" he waited for his sister to answer.

At that Kenzie started, "Call nine one one," she ordered.

Then Kennedy stalked toward the scene. She took in the dark skinny jeans and red tank top. Then she looked at the red converse shoes, and finally the dark hair resting in a pool of crimson blood.

Kennedy sat in the mess and cradled the head in her lap. "_Sophia_, don't you _dare_ leave me. Do you hear me? _Hang on!_" Kennedy hissed urgently.

"The paramedics are on their way," one of their friends told her.

Another two boys ran to their cars and pulled them around Kennedy, putting their flashers on.

Michael was led over and sank down on his knees.

"Oh Boo," he whispered taking her hands in his.

He could feel them, slick with blood.

* * *

><p>The ambulance came and both Michael and Kennedy fought until they could sit with her. Sophia's heart stopped twice in the ambulance. She was rushed into surgery as soon as they arrived.<p>

Someone must have called Booth and Brennan because one minute Kennedy was standing alone shaking and the next she was smothered in a comforting hug.

"Daddy" she whimpered.

Booth pulled her into another hug and took in her appearance. There was blood all over her lap and smeared across her white top.

"It's all hers," Kennedy answered his silent question and shuddered.

Brennan was hugging Michael but quickly released him.

"I'll go talk to the doctors," she said quickly taking charge, "Call Ange and Jack".

Booth nodded and looked to his daughter in concern.

"I'm fine Dad," Kennedy reassured.

When Booth glanced over a few minutes later, Kennedy and Michael were huddled close in a corner, their heads bent together as she softly read him the questions on the medical history and filled in his response, her pen scratching lightly on the paper.

Booth then turned away and made the one phone call a parent never wants to receive, especially when you're trapped continents away. They were hysterical, as expected, yelling and screaming, crying and begging him to save their little girl. Finally, they quiet down and tell him they'll be on the next flight out, that the adoption went through so they would be bringing Alexandra.

Eleven hours later, they burst through the doors baby in tow and raced to the surgical wing. Ange and Jack hurried into the waiting room where they saw Michael and Kennedy curled together in the corner, dried tear tracks ran along their cheeks. Angela immediately looked for Brennan who was crying. Booth was arguing with the doctor, this was his niece and they had better do something damn it. Angela looked imploringly at Bren.

"She's brain dead," Brennan finally said softly.

Angela stared at her in shock. Jack was talking with the doctor and had received the same news.

As the doctor demands to known if she was an organ donor, and Michael's hoarse voice calls to her, Angela can hear Alex's cries beckoning her attention. Brennan's cold logic cuts through the confusion and slices her heart. If Bren says it, it must be true. Jack's pleas echo her own, _this is her baby, how could this happen to them_. Booth's anger mimics hers, _it isn't fair_. Kennedy's desperation is rivaled by her own.

Angela continues to pinch herself sure that this is a dream she will soon wake up from. Sure that she'll blink and have her family intact and whole in front of her.

Finally, Angela gives in to the insanity and scoops up the baby. She calmly reviews the charts. Kennedy finds her license with the donor sticker on the back. They all say their goodbyes.

Jack leans down and strokes her hair, "We love you so much Princess".

The machine continues to pump as Angela kisses her precious baby girl, "I love you, Butterfly".

Michael takes her warm hand in his and squeezes it once, "Bye Boo," he whispers.

When they bring her back from surgery once more, she's a corpse. Angela feels no heartbeat. She presses her lips to Sophia's forehead once more, but this time the cold, clammy flesh reinforces the fact that Sophia is gone.

It's a few hours later before she realizes Michael is ignoring her. Angela draws nearer to him and wraps her arms around him. Michael pushes her away.

"You can't just trade one daughter for another," he tells her.

Angela's eyes close tightly as the thought stings her heart, "Of course not, she will _never_ replace Sophia, but she _can_ be _loved_ in her own right".

Michael shakes his head, "Don't you get it? You had two kids. And maybe I'm not all you hoped for...But she was beautiful and smart, she was sweet and kind. But you still weren't satisfied, you wanted more, you were greedy and it cost you".

Ange reached out and slapped him across the face. He had hit upon her worst fear, the mounting guilt. Michael pulled back instinctively and was shocked.

"I'm sorry," Angela began.

Kennedy held him in a tight hug. She gently led him away.

Angela sat down and held her head in her hands, doubled over in pain, gasping for breath. _Love is supposed to have incredibly power, to move mountains, but in the end, it couldn't save a single life_.

* * *

><p>They were back at home a few hours later. Michael was stretched out on his bed with Kennedy beside him.<p>

"I lost my best friend," Michael whispered, " Not that you aren't also, but..."

Kennedy nods in understanding.

"I can't get over the fact that she's gone. She just no longer exists. It's like there's this hole in my heart that I can't fill, like I can't catch my breath, like shards of my skull are falling off" he stops, not because he's run out of examples, but because he knows the words will never explain the grief consuming him.

But Kennedy understands anyway, because her heart is breaking just as badly. He was losing his protector, his helper, his sister. But she was losing her _baby_.

The year age difference often seemed much bigger between them. Sophia was the first person Kennedy had loved unconditionally. Kennedy adored Michael, but they were friends first, there were boundaries, rules. Kennedy would have done anything for that girl, walked across burning embers, taken a bullet for her; she would have even died for her. There was, had been, something about Soph that made her forgivable of all wrongdoings, of all sins.

Without her, Kennedy was empty.

Except there was this knot of pain deep inside her. Kennedy wished it was as obvious as a wound, at least then she could point and tell someone where it hurt. At least then she wouldn't ache all over to her very core.

They laid side by side in silence. It took all of Michael's energy to force himself to continue to breath. To take in and expel air, when all he really wanted was for the world to stop for a moment and acknowledge his loss. Kennedy took deep breaths and held them. It offered her a few seconds of relief when her lungs burnt and she couldn't think.

"What if I forget her?" Michael said hoarsely.

Kennedy didn't answer. Instead, she turned onto her side away from him. She curled up tight into a ball, her spine arched. She held in her breath until it felt like she was dying. But that still hurt less than the aching of her heart so she continued to hold on. Michael poked her sharply in between her vertebrae. Kennedy gasped for air and started to sob. Michael turned and held her close.

Finally her tears stopped, though her body continued to jerk, her chest continued to heave. Then there was silence.

"You can tell her to me and I'll tell her to you. That way we'll never forget which side she parted her hair on, or how many freckles were sprinkled across her shoulder blades, or what she smelled like, or how her voice sounded," Kennedy murmured.

Michael nodded and sat up.

"Come on," he said reluctantly pulling her up too.

Kennedy followed him without question across the hall to his parents' room. Michael opened the door cautiously and stepped inside.

Uncle Jack was holding her Aunt in a tight hug and giving them glares. Kennedy hesitantly stepped forwards toward the couple guiding Michael.

Michael debated his next move and finally simply said, "I'm sorry".

Angela tugged him into a hug and Michael reciprocated wrapping his arms around her. He can feel her head resting on his shoulder and realizes how much taller he is than her. It's startling. Michael drags his fingers through her hair and rests his hand on her back.

"I love _you_," he whispers. He pauses and then adds words he hasn't used in a decade, "_to the moon and back_".

* * *

><p>AN: Been busy but I have a few more chapters written already. Let me know what you think...


	15. Forever in Our Hearts

**Chapter 15: Forever in Our Hearts**

* * *

><p>"This isn't going to be a typical church service. There will be few if any scriptures read. Instead, we are going to have some of those who truly loved her read quotes, tell stories, or play a video. Because though we mourn her death, Sophia would not want us to be sad. She is happy and alive in the kingdom of our Father, sitting beside our Lord until her family joins her in heaven. Let us begin," said the minister, and so it began.<p>

Jack stood up and made his way to the front of the room. He looked out at the crowd and connected eyes with Booth. "Anyone who has a daughter knows little girls are special. You love her just as much as your son, but it's a different kind of love. Because when she looks up at you and smiles, when she first says "_dada_", when she sprints into your arms as you come home from work, you know you are _so_ blessed, in your arms you hold _a_ _princess_".

Booth wraps his arm around Kennedy and squeezes her against him.

"Sophia was my princess, my everything. One look from her and I was smitten, somehow I would end up letting her paint my nails and we'd suddenly be playing tea party. She would bat her eyes and I would be singing for her and making up silly stories.

As she grew older the things she wanted changed, it was a week at summer dance camp, horseback riding lessons, and a car for her birthday. I tended to give in almost immediately. She was such a good girl, she wasn't asking for a later curfew or to go to parties.

Sophia is, was, stubborn, hotheaded, and overprotective. But she was also patient, loving, and sweet. She spent most of her time smiling and giggling. She was taken from us too soon to become a wonderful ballerina, wife, or mother. But she will always be my Angel, my perfect baby girl, Sophia".

"A father loves a daughter  
>Like no other love on earth.<br>From the day that he first meets her  
>Nothing can compare her worth.<p>

Forever are they bonded  
>With a love that never fails.<br>For always he will hug her  
>And kiss goodnight with fairy tales.<p>

He will love her and protect her  
>With strong arms just in case<br>But will also hug her tenderly  
>With a fatherly embrace.<p>

Eskimo kisses touch her nose  
>With a giggle and a squeeze<br>And that sparkle in her little eyes  
>Could bring him to his knees.<p>

What more could any father want  
>Than a daughter so sweet and pure<br>There's nothing in this world so rare  
>Of that he can be sure.<p>

A father's angel is so unique  
>She cannot be replaced<br>He will always treasure times with her  
>And the memories embraced."<p>

Jack was met with roaring applause as he sat down and Booth took his place.

"My piece is shorter," Booth said with a small grin before remembering why he was there.

Wiping the smile off his face Booth continued, "Sophia was my goddaughter. I watched her grow up in a loving household so incredibly happy. She was always happiest when she was dancing. Soph loved to dance since she was a little girl. She looked like poetry in motion. Sophia dedicated hours each week to her dance classes. She had hopes of going to Julliard, which was scouting her and eventually becoming a part of the New York City Ballet Company. She fell in love with the city on vacation. Here's a short video to show those of you who haven't had the pleasure of seeing Sophia dance," Booth stepped back and started the video.

Sophia was in a pale pink leotard and gauzy pink tutu warming up as a toddler. Her eyes were trained on the teacher as she brought her arms into an arched circle above her head and then plied. Then the video switched to Sophia as a child playing Clara and dancing with the nutcracker. The wide smile on her face showed the pride in her eight-year-old face. A twelve-year-old Sophia preformed at her company's annual recital. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her face glowed. The video closed with Sophia as Odette in Swan Lake a few weeks ago in the spring production. She danced for a while, then bowed giving a demure smile and the screen went black.

"Thank you," Booth said then returned to his seat.

Kennedy rose next and extended her hand toward the man beside her. Michael rose and walked beside her.

"Hello, thank you all for coming today," Michael said nervously.

Kennedy squeezed his hand and stood close.

"If you know my baby sister, you know how she can be...a real pain," Michael let out a small laugh.

"She is also the most important person in my life. Even though she is younger, she was always helping me, looking out for me. Dad hit the nail on the head. She's way over protective. I. I'm sorry; I keep talking like she's still here. I miss her more than words can say, but I also love her more than I can say. I know I'll see her again someday. Hopefully, I'll get to watch her dance," Michael cuts off and squeezes her hand hard, their signal for I'm done.

He leaves with over half his speech unsaid and his throat so constricted he can't speak.

Angela is the final speaker. She walks up slowly, dreading this. "A woman who loses her husband is called a widow. Child who loses his or her parents is an orphan. But there is no word for parents who lose a child. It's unnatural, it's not supposed to happen this way, we are supposed to be gone before them.

She was my perfect match. I could look at her and see me reflected in every feature. The slope of her nose, the high cheekbones, the rich brown hair, the chocolate colored almond shaped eyes, the freckles across her shoulders, the slight curl to her hair, the arched eyebrows, the full lips, the dimples when she smiled, the inflections in her voice, and sound of her laugh. She had her own opinions and her dancing skills didn't come from me. But in so many ways she and I were the same".

Ange hit a button and pictures came up side by side. Two baby pictures of children who could be twins, two seven year olds, nearly identical, then two sixteen year olds, each dangling car keys as birthday presents.

"Even my dad and Jack couldn't tell some of these pictures apart. I don't know how to go on without her. When I found out I was having a girl I was ecstatic. One of each, just as I hoped. I was already picturing tutus, tea parties, ponies, make-ups lessons, prom, her wedding... I want to read you a quote from her baby book," Angela paused cracking open the pages to the actual book.

"What are little girls made of? They're made of ribbons and butterfly kisses and wonder at Christmas and birthday wishes and a heap of giggles and wiggles and love; these are the things little girls are made of," Angela snapped the book closed.

"Sophia was definitely made of all of those things. Every Easter I made her wear dresses with a ribbon that tied around her waist. One year she loved pink, the next year it was purple, the next year blue was in.

She loved to give Michael butterfly kisses when she was little. When we asked her why she would insist "He can feel them better than regular kisses". But we'd ask Michael and he'd insist he never told her that.

Her favorite holiday was always Christmas. She loved the magic of the season. Santa, reindeer, an overabundance of kindness, presents, Christmas lights, hot chocolate, she thought all of it was wonderful. Her birthday was November 12th. I was talking to her recently and she was telling me what she wished for when she was little. She blew out the candles hoping for Christmas season to hurry up. Soph said it was so exciting that her wish always came true. Within weeks Christmas music was playing and holiday displays were up.

She was the most ticklish person I know. Jack could just reach towards her and wiggle his fingers and she would burst into giggles.

And she had so much love to give. She loved to dance, but more than that she loved her dance teachers, her fellow dancers, her friends, her teachers at school, the students she tutored in math and dance, her aunts and uncles, Kennedy, Blaze, Ana, us, and Michael.

I love her, I will _always_ love her, she's _my baby girl_, and she will _always_ hold a part of _my heart_".

Angela stepped down and walked towards the closed casket. She lifted her hand to her lips and kissed her fingers. Then she extended them towards the casket and let them brush against where Sophia's face would be. Her fingers ran over the smooth wood as she pulled her hand back.

"Goodbye, my forever baby," Angela mouthed the words with her back to the audience. "I love _you,_ Sophia Temperance Montenegro-Hodgins. _Mommy loves you so very much Boo_".


	16. The Question Is Why

**Chapter 16: The Question Is Why**

* * *

><p>Kennedy stood beside her Aunt staring at a bedroom that would soon become a relic. Unaffected by time, the room would remain unchanged for years. A shrine to a little girl who died too soon, a solace to her parents. <em>But they didn't know that yet<em>. Her Aunt had called her over and told her to take whatever she wanted.

Kennedy had looked at the history book left open on the desk, notes written in a notebook beside it. A ballet bag rested on an unmade bed and pink ballet slippers rested on the floor.

Kennedy pulled open the closet doors and stepped into the walk-in. She ignored the rows of t-shirts, shorts, jeans, dresses, leotards and skirts. She bee-lined to a singular rack and froze. Angela came up beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"She was always stealing my clothes," Kennedy whispered. She pulled out a light blue t-shirt that had a gymnast doing a handstand on the beam. The back said _"Jump off the beam, flip off the bars, follow your dreams, and reach for the stars with your toes"._ Kennedy ran her finger along the words and hung the shirt back up.

Then she pulled out a black sweatshirt that zipped partway. _Sophia_ was embroidered on the right side in pale pink. On the back a pair of ballet shoes were embroidered along with the saying _"Without dance, what's the pointe?"_ Kennedy looked up at her Aunt hopefully and at her nod pulled the sweatshirt on.

They looked through her jewelry box and Angela picked up a locket. It was silver and engraved _Our Love Always_. Angela popped it open to find a picture of the four of them on the left smiling posed. On the right, Sophia was staring at the camera beaming and Angela was kissing her cheek playfully. Angela could feel the tears coming. She slipped the locket into her jean pocket and headed back into the bedroom.

She started to make the bed on instinct and then remembered Sophia would never mess it up again. She would never sleep in it again. Angela started crying hard and Kennedy came up beside her and tugged her onto her feet. They left the room and Angela pulled the door shut.

Kennedy bent her head down and smelled the sweatshirt. It smelled like _Boyfriend by Kate Walsh_, Sophia's choice of perfume, and roses. Kennedy hugged herself tightly and rocked back on her heels staring at the closed door. Then she quickly chased after Angela down the stairs.

Angela was standing at the kitchen counter, hands fisted, one against her mouth, the other at her side. She gulped back the tears streaming down her face. _Crying seemed like all she was capable of these days_.

Kennedy ran into Michael coming into the kitchen. They collided and she reached out to steady him.

"Hey Kenzie," he said sheepishly.

Upon hearing the crying, he sighed. They stepped into the kitchen, bright and open. Angela was holding the thin chain in her hands pooling it back and forth. Kennedy snatched it from her quickly. Michael wrapped his arms around his mom in a comforting hug. Angela returned the hug just as tightly. Meanwhile, Kennedy had clipped the locket around Angela's neck.

Jack entered holding Alexandra. Angela put her hand up to her throat. She felt like she couldn't breath every time she looked at the darling baby.

Jack sighed and greeted each of them. Then he set the baby in her highchair and carefully buckled her in. You take _so_ many precautions as parents, but missing _just one_ may make the difference.

Jack drops a handful of cheerios onto the tray and watches as Alexandra picks them up between her thumb and index finger. He rises to get a spoon and a baby yogurt from the fridge.

"Want to feed her?" Jack offers and receives the same answer he been giving for days.

Angela shakes her head and turns away.

Michael and Kennedy hastily exit, feeling the possible fight brewing.

Jack peels off the lid and sticks the spoon in. He doesn't want to fight, instead he waits for Angela to leave like usual. Jack is surprised to find her still standing there, back firmly turned against them, shoulders shaking.

He's not sure when she disconnected from the baby. He is pretty sure it occurred sometime on the day of the funeral, but maybe that's just when she gave up the facade.

Jack knows he should comfort her but he's annoyed she's ignoring the baby who's just as much theirs as Sophia was legally. What is missing to make her equal in Angela's eyes is the memories. But if she would just spend a minute with the baby, she could make some. Blow a raspberry on her tummy and listen to her giggle, play peek a boo and watch as she smiles each time you reappear, give her a bath and watch her splash, or put her to bed and smell the sweet baby scent of her hair...

Jack flies the yogurt to Alex's mouth. "Yummy, isn't it Lexi," he says in a smiley voice. She coos and reaches for the spoon.

Unbeknownst to Jack, Ange rotates ninety degrees and peeks at them. Lexi is babbling sweetly and for a minute Angela feels a flash of _heartfelt love_ for this little creature. Then the baby dumps the yogurt container over and smears it across the tray and on herself. Angela is reminded of another little girl at the same age tipping over an entire bowl of cereal, milk and all onto her head. Ange takes the camera from the counter and snaps a picture automatically. Jack is laughing at the baby and turns toward her after the flash. Angela has already sunk into a sitting position on the floor. Her face is drained of color, clear tears flowing.

Jack is torn. He takes the tray off the highchair and pulls off Alex's onesie. Then he crouches down on the floor.

"You okay?" he asks, for a minute he's actually medically concerned. Finally, she nods and squeezes her eyes shut tight.

"Anything I can do?" he asks. With no response, he stands up.

Jack cleans the tray and changes Alex's clothes. He re-enters the kitchen and finds his wife in the exact same spot.

"Ange?" now he's worried.

Angela had retreated into herself the only place left to go. She had completely shutdown. Her eyes turn to meet his but Jack can tell she's not all there.

"Michael! Kennedy!" Jack yells. Angela doesn't even flinch though Lexi begins crying.

They rush in and stop beside him. Kennedy gives Michael a quick explanation and hands him the baby. Michael starts to comfort her and leaves for the family room.

"Ange you need to stand up," Jack says firmly. Angela doesn't move.

"Honey, please," he says his voice dipping softer. Jack leans down and picks her up. Angela is limp in his arms. Her body is firm, warm, and counteracts his worries.

Kennedy shadows him up to the bedroom.

"I've read the books on grief, this is just another symptom of that. She'll be fine. I need to check on Michael and the baby..." Jack says, Michael hasn't spent more than a few minutes with the baby yet either.

Kennedy nods knowing what he's asking, "I'll stay with her".

Kennedy shuts the blinds dimming the room. She then goes to a dresser and pulls out a t-shirt and pajama shorts. She presses them into Angela's hands and turns away counting to 100. She turns to find Angela still sitting there.

"This may get a bit awkward," Kennedy says softly "tell me if you want me to stop," and leads her to the bathroom.

"A bath first okay," she whispers. Angela follows Kennedy's steps in. Kennedy sits her down and steps out. She sits slightly out of the way and starts counting again. At 617, she hears a sniffle and turns to see Angela crying, shampoo in her hair and dripping into her eyes. Kennedy rushes over scooping water from the faucet to rinse out her Aunt's hair. She helps her out and wraps her in a towel. Angela's still crying as Kennedy shoves the clothes at her again and closes the door.

Moments later the door reopens and Angela stands in front of her fully clothed and a bit embarrassed. Tears are rolling down her cheeks but Angela's ignoring them.

Clearly out of whatever trance she was in earlier her aunt says, "Thanks Kenzie, I'm going to lie down now". This from her Aunt who occasionally talks herself in_ circles_.

Ange pulls back the covers and slides between the cool sheets. Kennedy follows her and wraps her arms tight around her aunt. Angela turns over and starts to stroke Kennedy's light brown hair.

"I really screwed up Soph," Ange whispers.

Kennedy flips over, surprised. She catches Angela's face between her hands and presses nose to nose.

"_Ken-ne-dy_" she drawls out slowly, "_Ken-ne-dy_".

Angela pushes her away, "I know you Kenzie".

"I'm just..." _Kennedy is so Brennan,_ Ange thinks, "talking to the universe".

"Okay," Kennedy says, her voice small, her thin arms wrapping around Angela's waist.

"You would have loved your baby sister, Boo. She's cute and sweet. She's so much like you it makes my heart ache. Your Daddy thinks I don't like the baby. I wish he knew that wasn't true. I love her so much already. Her blue eyes are just a few shades darker than Michael's. She has the sweetest pink lips. Her hair is just long enough to put in pigtails. It's the exact shade of yours and mine.

I don't _want_ to get attached. I _can't_ lose another child. I thought pushing her away would fix that. But it's not fair to Alexandra, and I'm _still_ falling in love with her. Since you've been gone, I no longer sleep through the night. I sneak into her room late and watch her sleep, make sure she's breathing. After I while I get sleepy and her face slips into _yours_ and back into hers... Then I go back into this bedroom. Sometimes I'll see her do something and it reminds me of _you_.

I will _always, always love you, Sophia_. But I've got to let you go, it's only fair to Alexandra, she shouldn't have to grow up in your shadow. It's not fair to _you_, or to _me_, but _she_ has to come first. Ok, Boo? I love _you_ and Michael, and Lexi. This isn't playing favorites, this is choosing whose here, _now_. And one day..._I'll be seeing you_".

Jack enters softly. "I'm just checking on you guys, " he says.

Two heads turn toward him and for a fraction of a second he forgets it's Kennedy up here.

Kennedy wants to snap at him; instead, she squeezes Angela's hand and heads out to find Michael.

Angela sits up and reaches for the slumbering one year old. Jack stares at her inquisitively and hands her over carefully.

Angela snuggles the baby against her and lays down again, "_I love, love, love you. To the moon and back Lexi_".

**People keep telling you that "Life goes on" when the question is why.**


	17. All of Them, Every Last Bit (Graduation)

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: All of Them, Every Last Bit (Graduation)<strong>

"Ikel, Ikel" Lexi shrieked pointing up to the stage.

Angela laughs and kisses her cheek. "Yes that's Michael," she responds brightly.

Jack didn't think they would ever get to this point, that they would come so far in such little time. He throws his arm around his wife and grins.

"Enzie," Lexi gestures with a toothy smile.

Brennan leans forward and cranes her head. "Yes, Kennedy, very good," she tells Alex.

Brennan is bookended on either side by Parker and Booth.

They sit through the speeches and presentation of the class gift. Kennedy makes the speech as valedictorian and it's lovely.

She ends it with a long quote,

"**All I really need to know about how to live and what to do and how to be I learned in kindergarten. Wisdom was not at the top of the graduate-school mountain, but there in the sandpile at Sunday School. These are the things I learned:**

**Share everything. **

**Play fair. **

**Don't hit people. **

**Put things back where you found them. **

**Clean up your own mess. **

**Don't take things that aren't yours. **

**Say you're sorry when you hurt somebody. **

**Wash your hands before you eat. **

**Flush. **

**Warm cookies and cold milk are good for you. **

**Live a balanced life - learn some and think some**

**and draw and paint and sing and dance and play **

**and work every day some. **

**Take a nap every afternoon. **

**When you go out into the world, watch out for traffic, **

**hold hands, and stick together. **

**Be aware of wonder.**

**Remember the little seed in the styrofoam cup: **

**The roots go down and the plant goes up and nobody **

**really knows how or why, but we are all like that. **

**Goldfish and hamsters and white mice and even **

**the little seed in the Styrofoam cup - they all die. **

**So do we. **

**And then remember the Dick-and-Jane books **

**and the first word you learned - the biggest**

**word of all - LOOK. **

**Everything you need to know is in there somewhere. **

**The Golden Rule and love and basic sanitation.**

**Ecology and politics and equality and sane living. **

**Take any of those items and extrapolate it into **

**sophisticated adult terms and apply it to your **

**family life or your work or your government or**

**your world and it holds true and clear and firm. **

**Think what a better world it would be if **

**all - the whole world - had cookies and milk about **

**three o'clock every afternoon and then lay down with**

**our blankies for a nap. Or if all governments **

**had a basic policy to always put thing back where **

**they found them and to clean up their own mess. **

**And it is still true, no matter how old you**

**are - when you go out into the world, it is best **

**to hold hands and stick together."**

Kennedy takes in a deep breath, lifts her head up and spots Michael in the crowd.

"So as we go out into the world and make our own mark, as we face new challenges and learn new ideas, let's remember to stick together," she ends strongly, a huge smile on her face.

Angela looks at her two friends. They are beaming as they watch her speak. All eyes are on Kennedy, but Angela can't take hers off them. Because she can see the love they have for their daughter, how deep it runs, how proud they are. It reminds her of Booth and Brennan's wedding. As all eyes had stared at Bren, god she had looked gorgeous, Angela had looked at Booth. His eyes held so much love for her best friend.

They begin to call the graduates' names. A sea of emerald green and white cross the stage. When they reach the name "Kennedy Christine Booth," their section goes crazy. They rise to their feet and whoop and holler. Kenzie looks out into the crowd and spots them immediately. She has a huge smile on her face as she accepts her diploma. She's in a pure white gown and her hair flows down her shoulders.

"Enzie," Alex shrieks from atop Jack's shoulders.

"Go Kennedy," Parker yells.

They are so happy. Even after she crosses the stage and sits back down, they are still yelling. It's only when dirty looks are shot their way that the clan settles down.

They wait patiently until they hear the next name they've been waiting for.

" Michael Joseph Hodgins," the announcer calls.

And once again, they are all pounding their feet, calling his name. Michael walks across the stage in his dark green gown, the cap on his head slightly askew. When he takes his seat, it's beside Kennedy, a special arrangement for him today. Kenzie straightens his hat and smiles at him. A new group has started across the stage but Angela continues to watch the two of them. They are whispering, their heads bent together.

Ange leans across Booth and pokes Brennan. She points to the children and raises her eyebrows. Brennan looks confused.

"Are they together?" Angela whispers.

"What?" Brennan mouths back.

"Are they together?" Angela repeats louder.

Booth pushes her back. "Talk about it later," he insists.

Then he realizes whom Ange is talking about. He leans toward Brennan, "Are they together?" he asks.

"Who?" Brennan asks innocently.

"Michael and Kennedy," he says.

"Yes," Brennan answers.

Booth's face blanches. "What?"

"They're sitting together, right there," Brennan points.

Booth sighs. He's about to explain his question to her again when the graduating class rises.

He grabs his camera and starts shooting. They all throw their caps up in the air.

Angela zooms in, catches on of Kennedy, her head tossed back, laughing, and Michael smiling, the caps raining down around them.

After the ceremony, they meet outside the steps of the school. Angela hugs Michael tightly.

"I'm so proud of you, honey," she tells him.

Jack hugs him as well, "We both are".

"Ikel," Alex coos reaching towards him. Michael takes the baby into his arms.

"Hey, Lexi," he greets her. He gives her a kiss and passes her back to his mom.

Kennedy runs down the steps and rushes to hug him.

"We did it!" she shrieks throwing her arms around his neck. She grabs his fingers and lifts them to her face. Michael can feel her smile under his fingertips.

"Congratulations," Booth says his hand landing on Michael's shoulder heavily.

Parker swoops Kennedy off her feet and swings her around. "Awesome speech, Sis".

Angela pushes them together. "Smile," she orders. The siblings smush their faces together. The same light brown hair, Parker's has darkened over time, the same bright eyes, the same cheekbones and dimples. She snaps a few and Booth does as well.

Then she snaps one of Michael holding Alex. Lex is clinging to his gown with one hand and reaching toward his face with her other. Michael smiles down at her.

Then Michael and Kennedy get together. He wraps his arm around her shoulder and she leans her head against his chest. Click. He wraps both arms around her and swoops her off his feet. Her cap falling off, her face beaming. Click. She pounds playfully on his back and pouts though he can't see it. Click. He sets her down upright and she kisses his cheek. Her lips brushing against his cheek lightly then sliding to his lips for a chaste second.

Angela is startled and nearly drops her camera. Click.

She just catches the kiss and then sets down the camera. "Time to go," she says brightly reaching toward Michael.

It's almost like he can tell she's about to interrogate him and he slips past her calling, "I'm going with Kennedy. I'll meet you at the restaurant" over his shoulder.

They head toward their respective cars. Angela carefully buckles Alex in as Jack starts the car.

"Ikel?" Alex whimpers.

"He's coming baby," Angela coos, pushing back Alex's brown hair from her forehead.

"At the restaurant, he'll meet us there," she reassures dropping a kiss on her forehead.

She's dreading the day he leaves for college. Alex is super attached to him. Of course, Angela and Jack will miss him like crazy too.

She slides into the passenger seat and fastens her seat belt.

"Ready to go?" Jack asks with a smile.

She nods.

On the way there, the radio is on low and Angela's staring out the window. Jack's tried to engage her a few times until he catches her eye. He knows by the look in her eyes that she's thinking of Sophia. Sometimes she just needs time to process, and he'll give it to her.

They should be having another graduation next year Angela thinks. Sophia should be in the car chatting about what she is planning her graduation party be like. She should be talking about her hopes to be valedictorian, and how it's going to be between her and that boy, the one she's competed against for years, James. She should be praising Kennedy's dress and talking to Lexi. She should be gossiping about how Kenzie kissed her brother. She should be whining to they were going to college and leaving her behind. She should be here. But she isn't, and in some ways, Angela feels like they are leaving her behind more and more each day. She's forgetting little things about her, and it's scary.

"Mama," Lexi calls.

Angela blinks.

"Mama," she insists kicking her feet against the back of the seat.

In seventeen years, they will have another graduation. Alex will be the one wearing the white gown and holding the diploma. And they will be just as proud as they were today.

Jack parks the car and Angela gets out quickly.

"What's up Lexi?" she asks deftly undoing all the straps and pulling the little girl into her arms.

Alex wrapped her arms around her neck in a hug and was silent. Angela laughed. "I love you, Cutie".

Dinner is filled with good conversation and lots of laughter. It's the kind of time you can only have with friends who have become family. Ange corners Michael at one point and he holds his hands up and shrugs, as surprised by the turn of events as she was.

Kenzie is cornered next. Her face turns red and she bites her lip.

"I don't know why," she 'fesses up. Her eyes are starting to tear up.

"Oh, Sweetie, don't cry," Angela insists, "I'm not upset with you".

"Is Michael?" Kennedy starts to ramble, "Did I ruin our friendship forever? Are we dating now? Do I want to be more?"

She looked up at her "Aunt" nervously.

"Oh, I don't know Kenzie," Ange said with a laugh.

"Slow down, you don't need to know everything just yet. Don't slow down as much as your parents though, they were glacially slow," she says smiling.

She gestures toward Michael. "Does he look upset to you?"

Kennedy bites her lip and chances a glance in his direction. Michael is wolfing down his dessert, chocolate cake with fudge frosting. Lex grabs his fork and pulls it to her own mouth. Michael lets her guide it and Uncle Jack watches to make sure one of them isn't skewered.

Her Aunt gives her a push towards them. Kennedy gives Alex a big, noisy kiss on the cheek and then snatches Michael's fork. She takes a bite and lets the favor sit on her tongue.

"Yum," she declares.

Michael pouts at her playfully. She lets out a small laugh and offers him a bite of her strawberry cheesecake. He pretends to think for a moment after swallowing.

"It's okay, I guess," he tells her.

Kennedy pushes his shoulder lightly.

"Kidding," he responds.

Angela has gotten someone to take a picture of them all. Booth and Brennan step over to her side. Parker wraps his arm around her shoulders and stoops down. Jack and Angela are standing on the other side behind Michael. Angela is holding Lexi in her arms.

They are talking, laughing and pushing when the photographers asks, "Everyone ready?"

Kennedy reaches for Michael's hand under the table. He squeezes it and she beams up at him as the flash goes off. On the second shot, she looks straight at the camera. The flash causes stars in her eyes, but Kennedy can already tell that one will be perfect. The wannabe photographer goes to snap a few more, but it's too late. Alex is crying from the flash, her mom and Dad are bickering playfully, Parker is moving towards his unfinished slice of apple pie, the moment is over and another one's beginning.

Angela takes her camera back and toggles between the photos.

In one, everyone is picture perfect. Hair in place, looking straight, big smiles, and though the smiles might be made more in reaction to the words "say cheese" the happiness is there. Jack has his arms around her and Lexi. Booth's hand is on Brennan's shoulder. Parker has his arm slung around his sister and Kennedy and Michael have their chairs pushed together. It's a lovely photo.

In the other photo, Michael's forehead is covered by Alex's hand as she reaches out of her own arms for him. Brennan and Booth are having another conversation with their eyes sparking. Kennedy is smiling up at Michael her grin one part friend one part adoration. Ange can see both arms sloping downward and guesses they're hold hands beneath the table. Michael is laughing as he feels the baby's hand hit his head. Jack and herself are stealing a kiss, thinking the photo wasn't being taken yet. Parker is the only one looking at the camera and you can tell he's trying not to burst out laughing at the scene in front of him.

Back and forth, she switches, unable to decide. Kennedy reaches for the camera and she hands it over.

Kennedy and Parker crowd around the small camera. Kenzie describes them aloud to Michael. Brennan and Booth playfully push their way in to see and Jack steals the camera out of their hands and runs away. They start to run around the table, playing chase.

Angela looks at Alex clapping her hands in delight at the scene.

All of them, she loves all of them; she chooses all of them, all the photos, all the people, all the moments and memories and love. Every last bit.


	18. Our Parents Were Happy Too

**Chapter 18: Our Parents Were Happy Too**

* * *

><p>She was six and it was Christmas Eve. Happiness bubbled up in her for a minute as she envisioned <em>the gifts, the food, and the people<em>. She wanted an American Girl doll more than anything.

That thought popped her bubble. She remembered her Mom's face, lips puckered, forehead creased. Not at the request, but at the doll she had chosen. The doll had long brown hair with a slight wave and almond shaped brown eyes. Exactly like her sister, the one she had never gotten to meet.

The name was nearly taboo. She had gleaned her limited knowledge off Aunt Bren who had barely held off tears. Michael had given her a disk that showed Sophia dancing and Kennedy said it had been played at her funeral. The two had never said another word.

Sometimes Alexandra felt like an inadequate fill in. After all, Mom and Dad had been gone, to go get her. She wondered if they regretted adopting her, though they had never given her any reason to believe it. Alex knew she was lucky. She took lessons in Spanish, Russian, ballet, gymnastics, and swimming. She was going to ask about horseback riding and softball when she turned seven and knew they'd say yes. Her parents loved her, hugged her, kissed her, told her it daily, repeatedly…and they proved it every day, taking time to play with her, teach her, love her.

Alex stopped thinking and dressed in the clothes laid out. Her and Mom had picked the dress out two weeks ago. It was deep cranberry with a puffier skirt. Alex then looked at the tights. She had wanted white and Mom had wanted black. The white ones were laid out beside white patent leather shoes.

Once dressed, Alex raced down the hallway.

"Mommy!" she called opening the door quickly.

Jack lifted up the squealing girl.

"Mommy!" Alex shrieked.

Angela came out of the bathroom and reached for her. Safe in her arms Alex stuck her tongue out at Jack.

"That's not nice," Angela gently reprimanded.

"Daddy wasn't nice either," Alex said pouting.

Angela walked into the bathroom and sat her on the counter.

"You want your hair curled?" she offers.

Alex feels lucky that Mom asked, usually on Christmas she holes herself up until guests arrive.

"Yes, please," she answers quickly; afraid she might withdraw the offer.

Angela carefully curls the brunette hair. It has lightened to a chestnut color.

"Tell me if it hurts," she instructs.

Alex looks in the mirror at her mom and nods. Then she gasps seeing tears in her mom's eyes.

"Burned my finger," Angela said holding up the reddened finger.

Alex sits calmly and watches as her straight, fine hair turns into curls. One after the other each strand twists into its new shape. _Almost like magic_, she decides. Angela catches her peeking and gently turns her head back around.

When it's done Angela checks out her work then says "Hold your breath," and hairsprays it.

Alex holds her breath until her lungs are gasping and gulps a big breath of air. She coughs just a bit from the leftover aerosol.

Angela reaches into a drawer and pulls out a white headband with cranberry rhinestones evenly spaced every inch. _It's so pretty_.

Alex wraps her arms around Angela for a tight hug.

"Thank you," she says amazed.

_She looks like a princess_. The headband sparkled like a tiara with red gems. The center one was directly at the middle of her forehead and a few inches up. The shiny brunette hair was smooth in front of the headband. Alex loved it.

"Go on downstairs," Angela instructs, "I'll be down in a few minutes".

Alex hops off the counter and heads out the door. Angela catches her in the doorway and hugs her tightly once more.

Alex waits at the door, her nose pressed against the glass, watching for the car lights. When she sees them, she squeals and turns to look for her mom and dad.

Ange joins them downstairs with seconds to spare. Booth, Brennan, and Kennedy storm through the door with arms full of gifts and food. Cam's with Michelle and her new grandson in New York.

Alex is first lifted into her Uncle's arms and tickled mercilessly. Then her Aunt picks her up and squeezes the life out of her. Alex wiggles down and races to Kennedy.

"Kenzie," she squeals hugging her around her legs. Kennedy kneels down and peppers her face with kisses.

"Michael," she yells excitedly launching herself into his arms and a big hug.

After a short while, Alex pulls back and races towards Jack.

"Daddy," Alex says eagerly, "Santa comes tonight".

"Yep, Baby Girl," Jack says scooping her up.

"Only if you've been good, have you?" Michael teases her.

"Yes, Yes, promise," Alex says nodding eagerly.

After dinner, Angela pulls her aside, "I think we can open just one tonight, don't you think?" she whispers.

Alex nods eagerly and races out to the living room.

"This one," she begs holding up a carefully selected box.

"I don't know," Jack teases her, "What do you say Mommy?"

"I think that one's okay," she says patting a seat beside her.

"Michael too?" Alex asks.

Kennedy snags a small present and hands it to Michael.

Michael tears into his first and skims his fingers along the paperback book.

"Digital Fortress," he says pleased. He's been on a Dan Brown kick and has been looking forward to reading his older books.

"You're up Lex," Jack says nodding to the box in her hands.

Alex looks up at Angela who smiles and nods.

Alex tears off the wrapping paper eagerly and whips off the lid. She parts the white tissue paper to find the exact doll she had hoped for. Alex holds it up happily for everyone to admire.

The doll's brown hair falls in curls and one section is even braided. The doll's dress matches her own, cranberry red. The doll is also wearing white tights and a white headband. But the doll shoes are black and shiny.

"What do you think Lexi?" Ange asks.

"I think it's the best present ever!" she squeals throwing her arms around Angela's neck. Angela hugs her back and then tickles her ribs. Alex shrieks and jumps off her lap running to her older brother.

Michael wraps his arms around her and runs his fingers over the doll. Alex smiles up at him. He admires it like she wants him to; Michael likes this big brother role.

"Pretty isn't she?" Alex continues to talk to him. At his nod she continues, "I need a good name".

Michael shrugs, "Whatever you want Lexi, isn't that the point?"

Alex clutches her doll and looks around the room.

"Where's m..." she starts to ask.

Ange steps into the room and offers everyone cookies.

"I made them," Alex declares proudly, scooting off Michael's lap to grab one.

Angela grabs her and pulls her onto the couch. Alex scrambles to her knees and looks her mom in the eyes.

"No more tickling," she says seriously, staring at her with one eyebrow arched.

"I promise," Angela answers in an equally solemn tone.

Alex sits back down and takes the hot chocolate Aunt Bren offers.

She stares at her doll happily and then looks up at her mom.

Ange smiles at her and cuddles their faces close.

"I love you, Lexi," Ange said kissing her cheek.

Jack swears he has never seen a bigger grin then the one that appeared on Alex's face as she cradled her doll and got that kiss.

"**In the happiest of our childhood memories, our parents were happy, too."**

* * *

><p>AN: This is part one of two. The next chapter is Angela's POV on Christmas rather than Alex's. Let me know what you think...


	19. The Reward for a Happy Childhood

**Chapter 19: The Reward for a Happy Childhood**

Angela is sitting in her room. When Jack comes in, she quickly jumps up and moves to get dressed. Angela strips in her walk in closet and pulls on black jeans and a red shirt. Jack knocks and opens the door, concern evident on his face. Angela can't deal with that right now and brushes past him quickly. She moves into the bathroom and locks the door. Angela turns the faucet on high and allows the tears to fall down her cheeks. There's a reason she hasn't done her makeup yet.

Then Angela hears squeals and a voice calling Mommy. For half a second she thinks _its Soph yelling because Michael is chasing her_. Then she quickly wipes away her tears and opens the door.

Alex body slams into her full force and shrieking. She gathers Lexi in her arms and holds her just slightly tighter then necessary. _She can't lose the baby she has left_. Dazed, she still manages to react and chide Alex for sticking out her tongue.

"That's not nice," she murmurs gently.

Reprimanding has never been her strong suit, especially now, she would never want to accidentally push Alex away.

Distraction is better, "Do you want your hair curled?" Angela asks before she can stop herself.

* * *

><p>She plugs in the curling iron and tries to avoid thinking about what she usually does before their annual Christmas party.<p>

"Tell me if it hurts," she tells Alex.

Then Angela starts to let her mind drift. _It's the fifth Christmas without Sophia._ She still feels like something is missing. _It's getting better as Alex grows. She can talk now, fill the void of silence present the first few years. _ Ange still usually takes the last thirty minutes before their party to cry. After that, she can keep up her mask of happiness until everyone leaves. Her eyes start to water and she hears Alex gasp. Angela looks in the mirror and meets Lexi's eyes.

"Burned my finger," Angela covers quickly, lightly touching the curling iron, and then holding up her reddened fingers.

Alex is silent and Angela figures she bought the cover story. Angela tries to focus on the task at hand. She carefully curls each chestnut strand. _Michael's coming home_, Ange reminds herself.

As she slowly continues to curl the hair, she realizes _Alex can stay quiet and patiently sit still, a trait Sophia had never mastered_. Soph would swing her legs, play with a curl, or exercise her fingers through texting while chatting and laughing simultaneously. _Alex has Jack's calmer nature, she's much more go with the flow like Michael_.

Angela takes the last piece of hair and winds it around the iron. She misses Sophia most around the holidays. _It was Soph's favorite time of year, the most magical, but now it's Alex's._ Angela gently shakes her head to rid herself of these thoughts and reaches for the hairspray.

"Hold your breath," she says before carefully spraying every inch of Alex's hair.

Angela then reaches around Alex and opens the drawer. She pulls out the headband she purchased weeks ago after deciding to let Alex wear the white tights. She slides it onto Alex's head and turns her around.

The dropping of her little jaw, her pale pink lips forming a perfect oval, the shine in her eyes pleases Angela. But it's the smile that does her in, the reason she spent twenty-five minutes carefully doing Alex's hair and would only spend five on her own.

Angela kisses her cheek, _all this for curls; wait 'til she opened her presents_.

"Go on downstairs," Angela instructs, "I'll be down in a few minutes".

The memories are starting to overpower her. Remembering her promise to always put Alex first, Angela catches her in the doorway and hugs her tightly.

* * *

><p>When Alex is safely out of earshot, Angela whispers, "I love you," <em>to<em> _no one_.

She locks the door and sinks down to her knees taking a shudder-y breath. Angela scoots back and leans against the counter. She pulls her knees up by her chin and wraps her arms around her legs. Angela starts to cry and once she starts, she can't stop. She can't catch her breath.

The pain reoccurs randomly, surprising her at random times… when she passes the door to Sophia's room, when she sees a little girl dancing, when she hears the word "Boo" on Halloween, when she spots a butterfly, when she is at her happiest and can't share it, when she sees a milestone Soph will never reach, when Angela feels like crying and can't tell anyone and sometimes… even when she looks in the mirror.

_So at least this is expected_, Angela knows that _Christmas will kill her every year_. _Does that knowledge help? Not really. It's always devastating, it guts her every time._ Bittersweet, raw aching, Angela understands why a mother's risk of an early death soars 133% after the death of a child. Angela hears a knock at the door through her tears.

"Yes?" she rasps, hoping its not Alex.

"Let me in," Hodgins requests softly.

Angela knows from experience he won't leave her. _He'll never leave her, they were shaky for a while, but once she accepted Lexi as theirs, he's been in her corner, like always. _

Angela forces herself to her knees and clicks the lock. Jack opens the door and comes in. He looks down at her and offers a hand. Angela stands up and cuddles against his chest. Jack rubs soothing circles on her back but doesn't say anything. _Nothing will bring her back; no words will ease their pain. You just get around the ragged, gaping gap for a little longer._

"Guests in ten," Jack whispers after Angela has stopped crying. Angela nods and pulls back. She wipes her eyes, pulls her hair into a full ponytail, and does her makeup. Jack switches into a tear-free button down and blinks back his own tears. _The things they do to hide their grief._

Jack is downstairs less then a minute later. Angela hears him on the stairs and finishes her mascara. Angela stares at herself for a good five minutes. She can picture Sophia beside her, _hair in ringlets, a full-blown case of the giggles_. She blinks and loses the image. Angela sighs and rushes downstairs.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rings a few seconds after she passes the bottom stair. She falls into Michael's hug first.<p>

"I've missed you," Angela whispers, pulling back to look him over.

He'll graduate this May with a degree in communication and a minor in music. Michael is even taller than her and still has Jack's curly hair, though his are longer curls. His eyes are fixed on a spot just a hair too high.

Angela kisses his cheek, "I love you Baby Boy," she whispers in his ear.

"Merry Christmas," she says turning to greet Bren and Booth. She hugs them both and takes their coats.

Turning away from the closet, Angela is caught in a fierce hug from her niece.

"Nice to see you too Kennedy," she teases hugging her tightly.

_Kenzie kills her the most, even more than Alex does._ She loves them both, so much. But Kennedy is only a year older than Sophia is, was. _Angela was forever looking to her for a glimpse of Sophia's future down the road. Michael was no help, boys were different. But Kennedy and Soph had tended to follow the same steps. It's hard to turn that kind of thinking off._ _Kennedy was engaged and it seemed like Sophia should be following in her footsteps. _

Angela moves to the kitchen to check on dinner. She tastes the gravy and it sends her back this past Thanksgiving.

* * *

><p>They had sat at dinner happily when Kennedy made her announcement. Booth had protested that she was too young to be engaged. Brennan had shrugged; it was inevitable that their daughter would grow up. Angela had been surprised, but pleased. It was earlier than expected, but <em>they were happy<em> and Ange had learned that was the most important thing. Michael had sat there silently with the largest grin on his face. Alex had bounced up and down in her seat.

When Kennedy finally turned towards her, Alex exclaimed "To who?" "

"Your brother, silly," Kennedy had answered lightly tapping her nose.

Alex had turned to Michael incredulously, "Him?"

"Yes him," Kennedy had answered moving to kiss him.

Then Jack had given a touching toast.

* * *

><p>Angela popped the gravy spoon out of her mouth and headed out to dinner.<p>

The meal was cheerful. Angela sat with Jack on one side and Michael on the other, her two best guys. Alex sat beside Jack and chattered happily. Angela could retreat into her mind for a while and participate in the conversation at will, which was ideal.

After dinner, before Alex could begin her customary begging for just one present, Angela beat her to it.

"I think we can open just one tonight, don't you think?" Ange told her.

Alex raced to pick one.

"This one," she said holding up a rectangular sized box.

Just the right size for an American Girl doll, Angela thought with a small laugh.

"I don't know," Jack teased her, "What do you say Mommy?"

"I think that one's okay," Ange answered.

Alex cuddles up against her because Michael's opening first.

Angela tunes out most of the discussion and tries to prepare herself for the next gift.

She steels herself as Alex rips through the wrapping paper.

Alex tears off the cover and pulls out her doll.

It feels _like a fist is clutching Angela's throat_ as she stares at the doll and remembers her. Tears well in her eyes and Ange takes a deep breath. She lets it out slowly and turns her eyes to Alex's face.

"What do you think Lexi?" she murmurs.

"I think it's the best present ever!" she shrieks in response, giving a tight hug around her neck. Angela can't take the close contact. She tickles Alex knowing it will send her squealing and scrabbling away. She jumps to her feet the second Alex leaves her arms and heads into the kitchen.

Still trying to control her breathing, Angela takes out cookies she and Alex had made earlier. She carefully arranges a platter and sets it on the counter.

"I love you, adore you Sophia Boo," Angela whispers allowing a lone tear to stream down her cheek. Then she grabs the cookies and heads back out.

"I made them," Alex declares proudly.

Angela hands the plate to Brennan. After Alex snags a cookie, Angela snatches her up and lets the two of them tumble onto the couch.

Alex scrambles to her knees, digging into Angela's thighs.

"No more tickling," she says strictly her little hands pressed to Angela's cheeks.

"I promise," Angela says just as seriously, bending her neck so they were forehead to forehead.

Alex settles in her lap nursing a hot chocolate. The cookie is long gone but crumbs cover her dress. Angela gently brushes them aside. Alex turns her face upward.

"I love you, Lexi," Angela whispers cuddling their faces together and hugging her tight, tight, tight.

Alex beams up at her with a gap-toothed smile. "Love you to the moon and back," Alex answers, smooching her cheek.

In that instant, Angela is happy, and it is enough for now.

"**The reward for providing our kids a happy childhood is that we get to spend a little time in it ourselves."**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think about chapters 18 and 19? In coming chapter expect more Michael and Kennedy and their relationship exploration. I think we are finally past most of the sad stuff.**


	20. A Love Like Ours

A/N: **Sorry it has been so long. Hopefully you enjoy this update. There is a minor time jump (about 2 years).**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: A Love Like Ours<p>

Kennedy sighs and runs her fingers across his tanned arm, radius, ulna, and humerus, up his shoulder to the scapula. Michael is still sleeping and the little light that makes it through the blinds dances on his chest. His muscles are well defined and she takes a minute to appreciate her view of his pectorals. Then her eyes catch his face, his _sweet,_ _sweet_ face. Kenzie wants to cup her hands against his cheeks, kiss him now. But she knows he'll wake up if she does, and she's not ready to get up yet. She skims her thumb across his jawline and then lies back down.

She worries about Michael sometimes. She knows he's smart, and strong, perfectly adapted to living in a world made for the seeing. But she hates when she can't be there beside him, helping him, interfering, adjusting things without him knowing so it's just a bit easier. She hates being apart, not just for his sake but also for hers. It's selfish she knows, but Kenzie only feels whole around him, so she takes as much time with him as possible. He undoes the nerves that otherwise tense her up. Her worries over him, measuring up to her parents, getting through grad school disappear when they kiss. She needs the kisses almost as much as she needs oxygen.

Kennedy readjusts her position so her head is on his chest. The booming of his heart is comforting, reassuring, it's one of her very favorite sounds. She yawns, lets her head rest fully on him, and drifts back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Michael wakes up with a weight on his chest. He hesitates a moment before discerning that it's Kennedy. He still can't believe his luck that he falls asleep beside her every night and wakes up like this every morning. He can feel the sun warm on his face and Michael reaches over to grab his watch from the nightstand. He stretches carefully to avoid disturbing Kenzie. Michael pops open the glass covering and skims his hand over the Braille numbers on the tactile watch. 8:35, not bad for a Saturday. He carefully rolls her away from him and slides out of bed.<p>

Dublin is prancing around in the kitchen and Michael opens up the back door to let him out. He's a bit young to be on his third service dog. Most don't receive one until they are at least 16, and they keep them for about 8 years. His parents wanted what was best for him and decided to pay a private trainer for his first dog Staccato Mamba. Michael had gotten the yellow lab when he was seven. Sophia and he had come down the stairs Christmas morning and been delighted. They were giving him hugs and kisses minutes later. _Who would have thought that the dog would outlive his sister_? Mamba had passed away years ago.

Blaze the golden lab mix was his next dog and carried him though middle school and high school. Arthritis eventually forced him to retire Blaze. He was living the rest of his life with his parents and Alex. Blaze was with him for a long time, but now he had his third dog. Dublin was a yellow lab with a wet black nose. Michael and Dublin had been partners for 3 years now.

As Michael downed his coffee he let the dog back in. Dublin pushed his nose against Michael's hand and Michael pet him. He reached for the newspaper to take to Kennedy and accidentally drops it when he trips over a pair of running shoes she left out.

He has gotten pretty good at finding his way around their little apartment in Boston as long as everything is kept in the same place and everything is put away. The shoes are really his fault. Yesterday, she came in from a run and he kissed her as she unlaced the grey and lime green shoes. She had tried to insist on putting them away but he had dragged her into the bedroom.

Dublin picks up the paper at his command and drops it into his hand.

"Good boy," he says softly in gratitude.

Sometime around nine he rejoins her in bed. He kisses her softly. Kennedy blinks sleepily and sees Michael's face. She smells pancakes and sits up eagerly.

"Morning," she says softly, reaching up to hug him and kiss his cheek.

She cuddles her face into his neck and smiles tugging him down beside her. Michael brings his arms up to encase her and is content to hold her for a moment. Then he let's his fingers skim along her ribs as he tickles her.

"Aren't you hungry?" he teases her.

Kennedy nods and laughs. "Yes, exactly. Let's go!" and slides out of bed.

"Hey Dublin," she coos pulling a robe over her pajamas.

Michael follows her out of the bedroom.

Kennedy lightly pushes him toward a chair and grabs the plates. She sets them down along with the silverware and takes down two glasses from the top cabinet.

"I was supposed to be serving you breakfast," Michael protests with a laugh.

"Hush," Kennedy teases back opening the refrigerator, "What do you want to drink?"

"Oh I don't know," Michael says with a smile, "The apple juice _or_ the apple juice?"

"Well, which is it?" Kennedy asks pouring her own glass of orange juice and laughing.

"The apple juice, I guess," he answers with a nod.

Kennedy has already poured it and sets it down. "Tada," she says setting it down with flourish.

Kenzie sits down next to him and takes a forkful of pancakes.

"Yum," Kennedy says with a mouthful, "Thanks".

Michael takes her hand and squeezes it, "You're welcome".

After breakfast, they clean the dishes and settle on the couch. He wraps his arm around her and Kennedy settles against him. She glances over the headlines to see if there is anything particularly exciting going on before flipping to the Sports section. With Booth for a father, she knows enough to understand sports and how the game is played, but like her mom, she has no interest in the games. Michael does though, and she starts to read aloud to him. He could, of course, go to the online version and listen to the paper. But this is a routine that they follow, he enjoys listening to her voice and she loves him. She reads the section skimming only to the sports that he's interested in and then reads him the highlights of the Business section.

When Michael goes to take a shower, she finishes the rest of the paper. She's halfway through a mental grocery list when he reappears and she takes her own shower and gets ready. Kennedy comes into the kitchen repeating the grocery list softly to herself so she doesn't forget it. Michael has a pen and paper ready and nods to her when he hears her footsteps. Kennedy recites the list carefully and Michael jots it down.

"Thanks," Kennedy says grabbing her keys off the counter and taking the list from him.

She kisses his cheek, "See you at Tico," she confirms already looking forward to the tapas.

"Yeah," he answers pulling on a windbreaker.

* * *

><p>Kennedy runs to the grocery store in their sole car and then heads home to put everything away.<p>

Meanwhile, Michael takes Dublin to the dog park for a romp. The walk is a good 11 blocks, nearly a mile. From there he hops on to the bus that will take him to the restaurant where they are meeting for lunch. He calls her when he arrives and she heads out front to meet him.

"Been here long?" he asks shrugging out of his navy jacket.

"A few minutes," she answers with an easy smile. She waved over the waiter to order drinks.

"How was the park?" she asks taking a sip of her drink.

"Good, pretty busy," he answers. The waiter reappears.

"I'll have the chicken with spicy pomegranate," Kennedy requests.

"The bacon cheeseburger for me, please," Michael says.

Some restaurants offer menus in Braille, sometimes Kennedy had to read him the whole menu, this time the menu was online so Michael had his iPhone read it out loud while he was at the park.

* * *

><p>They go home in the car and head inside. Michael sits on the couch, Dublin curled up by his feet, and browses the Internet for stories to talk about in his radio show Monday. Michael has a morning segment on Kiss 108, a top 40 station from 5am to 10am. The gig was one of the reasons he agreed to move to Boston while Kennedy's in graduate school, though he misses D.C. like crazy. It's October and she'll graduate in May.<p>

Kennedy plops down beside him on the couch and curls up. He pulls her into a hug and laughs. Kennedy is talking to Brennan. She calls them every Saturday without fail though the time varies. Afterward she calls Parker who's in Chicago for business this week. All together, she probably spends an hour and a half talking to them each week.

Michael's family has a more relaxed schedule. His parents call every few days and they talk for a while before Alex gets on the line to tell him about school. Lex is eight and all about horses and gymnastics. His parents are just over fifty and so are Kennedy's. They all talk about retirement, "a few more years" but he isn't sure any of them will be able to give it up. His mom scaled back her hours a bit after they got Alex but not much. They all _love_ their work, _love being together_, and have trained enough loyal interns for the Jeffersonian to be in good hands when they do retire.

Michael runs his hands up her ribs and Kennedy tries hard to resist the urge to burst into giggles. She lightly pushes his hands away, but not enough to really mean stop.

"Hi Daddy," she says with a laugh, squirming on the couch.

"What? Yeah, all my classes are going…" Kennedy tumbles off the couch. Michael immediately reaches for her in concern and Dublin's barking like crazy.

"Real good, Dad" she chokes out her shoulders shaking with pent up laughter. She lets Michael help her up and cuddles against him.

"Oh the barking, Dublin saw a squirrel," Kennedy answers her face bright red with embarrassment. She tucks her face into his arm.

"Love you too, talk to you next week," she hits the off button on the phone and starts laughing.

"A squirrel?" Michael teases her, "You couldn't come up with anything better than a squirrel?"

She shrugs, "You have a better idea?"

Kennedy slides off the couch and he can hear her dialing Parker. She sits at the kitchen table and talks for a while. Michael turns on the TV and watches a rerun of Friends. They had a late lunch so before dinner they play a game of Scrabble. She kicks his butt like always with her huge vocabulary. He has given up on challenging her on words that sound made up, since they always turn out to be real. Sometimes he limits her though, no medical terms or no words that aren't used in modern day. Today they played using only words in Spanish and ignoring the accents needed. The board is the deluxe version so the tiles sit in little trays and don't slide when he runs his fingers over them. The tiles have Braille and printed letters. Kennedy won by a sizable margin 90 to 120 points.

After a dinner of hot ham and cheese sandwiches, he challenges her to Monopoly his game of choice. She playfully pouts raising his fingers to her mouth.

"You always win," she whines with a smile.

He laughs. It's true. She always gives up before the game is over because she gets bored. He usually has more money than she does when they stop anyway. The few times they have succeeded in finishing a game Kennedy goes bankrupt. But she always plays with him just like he always plays Scrabble with her.

When he owns 3/4 of the board and her money supply is dwindling, Kennedy gets up to grab them drinks. She returns with two glasses of red wine and on her way in she turns on the stereo. "Sway" immediately begins to play and she hurriedly sets down the glasses and grabs his hands. They have a long-standing tradition that anytime this song comes on they have to dance to it. Michael is pretty sure Kennedy set up the in advance to play the song when she turned it on. He really doesn't care as she rests her head on his shoulder. They dance around the family room slowly, bent closely together. As the song ends, she leans back and kisses him.

"Thank you for this dance," she says softly, sweetly, just as always.

"Every dance of _mine_ is _yours_," he answers.

He can feel her cheeks radiating heat as she blushes and kisses his cheek that wasn't the phrase she was expecting. She looks at him nervously.

"My pleasure," he whispers concluding their customary ending, at that she lets a shy smile cross her face.

She sits and willingly plays until their glasses are empty. "You win again," she says with a yawn, putting her money back into the bank. Michael laughs and helps her finish cleaning up. He offers to put their glasses in the dishwasher and turns off the stereo. They are in bed in time to catch the news. She's cuddled up on his chest staring at the TV. He's half-listening and dragging his fingers through her long coppery hair.

"Today was a good day," he tells her. She nods, it was, they always are with him.

"I love you," she says softly, gently, as if the words are fragile. "I love you too," he answers turning his head to catch her lips in a kiss. He turns off the TV and wraps his arms around her. The city lights gleam through their bedroom windows, but they are fast asleep.

"**So, fall asleep love, loved by me...for I know love, I am loved by thee." Robert Browning**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's been a while but I'd love some feedback. Hopefully chapters will be up more quickly after AP testing.**


	21. All I Was Saying

**A/N: Not much to say...Alex is eight almost nine. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: All I Was Saying<strong>

Alex runs down the stairs into the kitchen and slams into Angela in a full force hug.

"Hey Lex," Angela greets her happily.

"Can we go now?" Alex begs tugging on her arm.

Angela gives her a pointed look.

"Pleeaase," Alex looks at her hopefully.

"I believe we had a deal," Angela says with a smile pointing at the thermometer.

Alex pouts and slumps in the kitchen chair. Angela sighs and stands beside her, running her fingers down Alex's long hair.

"Don't frown honey," Angela says softly.

"There will be plenty of time afterward. Eat up, then go change," she instructs handing Alex a plate of waffles.

Alex downs the waffles after drowning them in syrup and then races upstairs.

It was September and she had gotten two new gymnastics outfits and a mint chocolate chip ice cream cone with an advance in her allowance. Angela had refused to buy the outfits regardless of how cute they were because Alex already had three that fit just fine. The ice cream was eaten shortly before dinner and Alex had to pay for treats that might spoil her appetite. In exchange for the advance, Alex had agreed to wash the car the next time the temperature rose above 75. Alex had been thinking, maybe, that wouldn't be until spring and her mom would forget about it, but they were through the recent cold snap and the temperature rose again.

Alex comes down stairs in capris and a t-shirt. Her brown hair is pulled into a ponytail and she's still grumbling. Angela looks at her reproachingly.

"Come on, I'll even help," Angela says tugging on her daughter's arm.

Alex fills a bucket with water from the hose, grabs the soap, and sponges as her mom backs out the car.

"Can't you just go to the car wash?" she whines, being unusually grumpy.

"No, because we had a deal," Angela said dipping a sponge into the bucket.

"We could go back on it," Alex offers.

"Now what would that teach you?" Angela chides handing her the soapy sponge.

Ange goes back into the house to turn on the outdoor stereo. She returns to find Alex dutifully washing the car. She joins in and waits it out. In silence, they soap up the windows. Eventually, Alex gives in and turns to offer her a shy grin.

"We are _so_ not morning people, huh kiddo?" Ange offers back with a smile. It is one of the few things they have in common.

Soon they are singing along to the lyrics and laughing. Alex tosses the damp sponge at her mom playfully and laughs.

"Alex," Angela says sounding slightly upset.

Alex freezes afraid she's in trouble.

Angela reaches down to drop the sponge in the bucket. "Haven't I taught you anything," she laughs scooping up the soaked sponge and lobbing it at her daughter.

Alex runs behind the car and tosses it back. They chase each other in circles around the car, water blossoming on their shirts until Angela finally says, "I give". Alex tries to stop and skids on the wet drive. Angela catches her in a hug and laughs.

"Let's get going," she says nodding at the car.

Ange goes around the back to soap up the suburban's back window. She comes back around to find Alex has clambered up the hood and is standing precariously to wash the windshield. Angela doesn't want to startle her and moves quickly into her line of sight.

"Get _down_," she hisses.

Alex reaches out to swipe the last area and then nods. She looks down at the hood, which is now a sudsy mess. She carefully sits down and edges her way to the ledge. Her mom's arms reach out and pluck her off the car.

Alex lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding and cuddles against her mom. Angela allows it for a moment, until her own heart settles back into rhythm then pulls back.

Alex grabs the hose, "Will you turn it on?"

Angela walks toward the spigot glancing back every so often.

She returns to Alex having almost finished rinsing the car. Lex laughs wickedly and turns the hose on her as she returns. Angela is completely drenched from head to toe. Her hair is hanging down sopping and her makeup is running.

"Ooooo, you are so _in for it_ Alex," she shouts grabbing the bucket.

Angela takes handfuls of water and tosses them at her. Alex laughs and sprinkles her with the hose again, one dousing getting her more wet than 10 handfuls. Then Angela catches her between the car and the garage. She upends the entire bucket on Alex's head and soon they are both covered in water as they fight for control of the hose. Finally, they tire of the water fight.

Angela rises off the sunroof and then collapses beside Alex on the front lawn. The grass is dark green and crunchy beneath them. It still smells sweet and kind of like summer.

Angela rolls onto her stomach and pokes Alex in the arm, "Come on, let's change. We still have time to get to the International Spy Museum".

Alex is off like a shot, sprinting into the house. Angela grabs the supplies and stows them in the garage. This car can air dry and they'll take the convertible.

Ange changes quickly knowing Alex will come barging in momentarily. Alex has been begging to go to this museum for ages. Ange feels a bit bad that she made Lex wash the car first but she needed to prove she'd follow through. Alex has already been to this museum anyway and it isn't too big so she should still have plenty of time. They have had to reschedule once already because of a case and though both parents were supposed to be there Jack has a mandatory Cantilever meeting today.

Alex runs into her room in a black tank top and black shorts.

"Going goth today, are we?" Angela laughs as she finishes towel drying her hair.

"What?" Alex asks confused, she glances down, "No, come _on_ Mom," she says with classic childish attitude pulling on her.

Angela gives up on drying her hair and throws it into a ponytail.

"Ok, ok," she says standing up and following Alex.

"I want to do the Operation Spy," Alex explains as they walk down the hallway.

"You get to go on a mission and solve puzzles and avoid motion sensors and everything," she gushes excitedly.

"Please Mom," her eyes catch Angela's hopefully.

"Yes, fine," Ange agrees with a nod, "As long as I can join you".

"Sure, but you know you could never really be a spy," Alex tells her.

"Why not?" Ange asks with a chuckle.

"Because you talk way too much and you're a mom, not a spy," Alex says confidently.

"Oh really," Angela says tickle chasing her down the front hall.

"Yes, yes, yes," Lex giggles.

They get to the car and Alex put up her hand, "Ok, maybe, maybe, you could have been a spy, if you wanted to" she relents climbing into the car, "And went through training and everything and tried really hard".

"That's all I was saying," Angels says with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there's some of Alex and Angela. Next up is more Kennedy and Parker, plus Guest who asked about kids...read the next chapter. More soon! Thanks for reading.**


	22. Heartache

**Chapter 22: Heartache**

They are sitting at the kitchen table when he first brings it up. She brushes it off easily turning the conversation toward Alex.

The second time they are out for dinner. Her voice dips and the back of her throat _aches _as she quickly changes the subject. He notices, but doesn't say anything.

The third time they're watching TV and he brings it up again. She shakes her head and shushes him pretending to be too into the rerun of McDreamy and Meredith drama.

The fourth time she kisses him, _seduces him_, until it's no longer on his mind.

The fifth time he says it as he slides into bed. She's turned on her side away from him, pretending she doesn't hear the four little words.

"I want a baby".

She struggles to keep her breathing even, to fake being asleep. He can tell and lets out a sad sigh. At this, she almost turns around drenched in guilt, but stops herself. This time he doesn't let the moment pass. He pulls her so she is facing him. She looks at him and loses it.

Tears pour down her cheeks, big crocodile ones that soak his t-shirt when he tugs her into his arms. He can't remember her ever being this upset, not since her Pops died, not since Sophia died. It kills him to see her hurting. He would give just about anything to see her stop crying. But not this, this is the one issue he will not budge on.

Michael has pictured children as a part of his life forever, usually with her. Boy, girl, it didn't matter but he wanted at least two. Michael thought they were on the same page. He moved to Boston so they could live together while she went to grad school. He thought that after they got married they would start trying. Michael wanted to discuss the idea but she was so damn_ stubborn_ sometimes.

The longer he hugged her the angrier he got, this mattered to him and she wouldn't even discuss it, until finally he pushed Kennedy away. It was a harder shove than he anticipated and she tumbled across the bed.

Kennedy grabbed the sheets and barely stopped herself from falling over the edge.

"Michael," she said desperately reaching for him.

He pushed her hands away, "Kennedy," he said in a grave voice, shaking his head.

"Please," she whimpers clinging to his arm.

He shrugs her off," Ready to talk about _it_?"

He doesn't hear a response but he can feel the weight distribution of the bed change. Michael hears her bare feet pad across the floor, the door creaks open and closes with a click. He knows he should get up, go after her, but instead he lies back down and shuts his eyes. He opens them again and grabs her pillow whipping it at the wall. He sighs head in his hands, lies back down, and gives in to a tossing, turning sleep.

Kennedy closes the bedroom door and freezes. She has nowhere to go, all her friends live on campus. It's late and they'll be either out partying or asleep. She's given up the nightlife and has no desire to wake someone. Instead, she camps out on the couch. She cocoons herself in the blanket and tries not to cry. She can hear something make a loud noise in the other room and starts to get up. Then she hears Michael yell not in pain, in anger. Kennedy sits back down and lets tears run down her face silently.

If she didn't kid herself, she had been in love with Michael for years. The revolving doors of boyfriends in high school had just marked time until he noticed it. She had pictured a life with him. A family with a little boy with _his blue eyes_, a little girl with _his curly hair_, lots of _laughter_ and tons of _love_. She had imagined summer barbeques, winter snowball fights, and evening spent playing games and listening to him play the piano. These thoughts ran through her head in middle school, images that danced in her mind during high school. Then she lost Sophia and her world stopped.

She watched her aunt and uncle fall apart. In truth, both still wasn't over her death. Her own parents had grappled with the loss. It had been unimaginable, they were the three amigos, the popular kids, they had everything. Then, just as quickly, _it all fell away_. Her parents moved into the new house and threw themselves into renovations, but she heard them cry at night. Michael, poor Michael, had been devastated. Even now when asked if he has any siblings he freezes, unable to decide if he should say _one sister_ or _two_.

And Kennedy, well, it really wasn't about her at all. But she had loved that child with everything that she had. She had reached for the phone dozens of times over the first months only to remember she was gone. She had listened to Sophia's voicemail message over and over until Hodgins stopped paying the bill. Kennedy watched countless home videos of Sophia laughing, dancing. If she could fall so in love with a little girl who was a close friend, she thought the love she would have for her own child would be indescribable. But how could she have a child in good faith, after seeing what it did to her family. She couldn't lose another baby; she couldn't lose _anyone_ else.

Kennedy crawled on her knees over to the TV cabinet and popped in a video. She turned the TV on and settled into the couch. Sophia's face filled the screen. She must have been about seven. She has a gap toothed grin and is yelling, "Watch me," repeatedly, "Watch me, Daddy!" She does a very crooked handstand and then a sloppy handspring. She beams at the camera and waves. Then she turns to someone off screen. Sophia grins and points. The camera follows her hand and Kennedy watches herself do a row of front handsprings and land them all. Little Kenzie stops and runs back to Sophia, hugging her tightly. Then Soph's on her back and they walk over to the camera wobbling.

She's giving her a piggyback ride and their two faces fill the camera.

"Hello in there," Sophia shouts pulling the camera towards her. Kennedy sees a huge close up of the little girl's face.

"How's it going?" Booth's voice booms in as the camera moves back to show both girls.

"Sophia just did her first handspring," Kenzie says proudly letting the child tumble off her back.

"Kennedy was awesome!" Soph says in wide-eyed amazement. Kenzie reaches and pulls Sophia into a hug.

"I love you, kiddo" she says with a laugh.

"I'm not that much littler," Sophia complains sticking out her tongue. Kenzie tickles her in response.

"Ok, ok, I love you too," Sophia says between giggles. She goes on her tippy toes to give Kenzie a kiss on the cheek.

Kennedy can't stop crying as the screen goes black. She knows that children become your whole world. She has seen the proof in Michael's parents and her own. Brennan, her mom, apparently hadn't wanted kids at first. You would never know it now. Kennedy thinks of all the _love_ that the woman who didn't want kids bestowed upon her in kisses, hugs, and bedtime stories. Kennedy didn't doubt for one minute that she would love her children. That wasn't the problem.

The problem was loving to deeply, losing the one thing that you are supposed to protect. She had drawn a line and she wasn't crossing it. Kennedy Christine Booth was not having children; it was final. This could cost her; she was losing Michael, her partner, her fiancé. Her heart was aching at the thought...she was already losing someone. Nevertheless, this would protect her against future loss; she was hedging her bets and saving herself boatloads of heartache in the end.

And just like that, they were over. Kennedy kept the apartment to finish school and Michael moved back home. Leaves change, styles change, tides change, people change, but she _never_ expected Michael to be one of them. He had been her rock, her springboard, the love of her life, and her partner for years. She could not believe that he had cut off contact with her. They hadn't talked since the day after their fight. That day they hashed out the detail, who would stay where, whose stuff was whose, he packed and left. She doesn't even know how he got home. She left for class as he packed up the final boxes and he was gone when she got back. Kennedy had called their phone many times and only once did she get lucky when Alex picked up. "He's here," she had answered innocently, "He says he can't talk right now. What's he doing? Oh, watching TV". Then the phone cut off and she could hear Michael tell Lexi to go play. After that, she got the dial tone.

For his part, Michael missed her like crazy, but not enough to compromise his wish for a family. Living at home was weird at first but he adjusted. Lexi loved it and so did his parents. Blaze got along with Dublin fairly well and Michael was pleased. He had gone on a few interviews and had potential offers in the works. After leaving the apartment, he had gone to a motel and stacked his boxes in the room. He stayed there after giving two weeks notice at his job. They begged him to stay longer but Michael couldn't bare the possibility of running into Kennedy. Hodgins drove up to get Dublin, Michael, and his things at the end of two weeks.

He couldn't believe that they were over. He had the girl of his dreams and now he'd lost her. Or she'd lost him. At this point, it didn't really matter.

* * *

><p>"<strong>I suspect that this experience of seeing the pain of losing a child left a deep mark on me, which has maybe subconsciously stopped me from wanting to have children. … Now my focus is to devote all my energy to my work and my life purpose." -<strong>**Arvind Devalia**

"**Children bring joy. … Your questions are questions for the heart. Let love answer, not fear."**** -Uzma**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not quite sure what to say. I'm sure some of you aren't particularly pleased with this chapter. There is a reason they had to break up and they both have some growing up to do. Eventually reconciliation? ... I'm not sure yet. Let me know what you thought. Thanks!**


	23. Are We Better Together?

**Chapter 23 Are We Better Together?**

There is this raw ache inside her. It starts in her belly and shoots up to her throat. Other than that, she is numb. That's the only way she can explain how she makes it from her bed to class and how she can write five page papers without falling apart. It's how she knows it's time for dinner and manages to down a strawberry yogurt when her stomach is rolling but feels her throat close up before she can eat anything else. She's gone from a size six to a size four and the weight just keeps peeling off. It's not that she's trying to starve herself, it's just hard to force herself to care, to ignore the ache and take another bite.

Kennedy never really thought about how intertwined their lives were. _How all of his friends were hers and vice versa_. So when she comes home on the weekends, because she can't bear to spend any more time in the apartment without him than she has to, it's divided. She has Ladies' Nights Out or Girls' Night In but if the whole group goes out, she stays home. She nurses her wounds and cuddles up for movie nights with her mom. Kennedy has seen more documentaries in the past month then she knew existed. But it has been worth it to have her mom stroke her hair, hug her impossibly tight, and tell her it will all end up ok. "Humans aren't a monogamous species. History suggests that monogamy would only guarantee extinction, not happiness".

Kennedy thinks about asking a few of her closer friends about Michael. _How he's coping, if he's already over her, if he shows up on the group outings, how his new job is going, if it seems like he misses her at all, even a tiny bit, if a minuscule part of him is a bit emptier without her_...but she swallows the questions and instead refuses to say his name, to speak of him at all.

And then she decides to show up on the night out as her friends have been pushing her to do for weeks, encouraging her by saying, "Your guy friends miss you too". She's shaking as she buttons her coat. _What if the guys have all chosen Michael over her? What if he's there? What if he's not?_ She slides behind the wheel thinking about how desperately she wants him to be happy, even if it's not with her.

Kennedy steps into the bar and scans the room. She spots him immediately drawn by his pull. Jenna and Elizabeth come up on either side. They each grab one of her arms and tug her toward a seat at the bar. The guys smile and one of them helps her take her coat off. She keeps glancing at Michael and after a few minutes of watching him flirt with the waitress she slides off the stool. Kennedy takes a few shaky steps towards the door before Jenna is pushing her back into her seat. Henry is offering her a beer and she grabs it even though it's not her drink of choice. She has been drinking a lot lately, it helps keep her numb, so everyone is surprised when she nurses the one beer for nearly an hour.

Michael hasn't even said hi. She's 95% certain he knows she's here too. At least that's what she tells herself as she glances at him flirting with the waitress, Jenni. It's better than the alternative that he really has moved on. It's easier to think he's trying to make her jealous, but not much.

She wants him to be happy, really she does. But she wants to go over and shake him. _What on earth could that girl possibly offer him?_ She can't possibly know how to whisper in his ear when no one is watch to tell him how the food is arranged on his plate. She can't know that he _hates_ broccoli with a passion but loves cream of broccoli soup. That woman doesn't know that when he's upset the best way to make him feel better is to cuddle and sing "You Are My Sunshine". She doesn't know he can play any song on the piano after he's heard it once but turned down an offer from Juilliard to host a radio show instead. She doesn't know that he loves impromptu dancing and can beat _anybody_ in Monopoly.

Jenni doesn't know how to make things easier without him knowing, to pick up his glass seconds before he knocks it over with his elbow and take a sip to hide it. She doesn't know what it feels like to be tangled up in his arms and watch the sun kiss his face. The waitress can't possibly know Dublin and how he greets family by jumping up putting his paws on their shoulders and giving them a slobbery kiss but sits politely when strangers come. She can't know the way he was at five when he chased girls with worms relying solely on their screams to guide him. The way he curled into her sobbing over Sophia. Jenni can't know the way his hand fit _seamlessly_ with hers. And she definitely can't know the way it feels to be loved by him, to be filled with warmth and sunshine from her head to her toes.

Kennedy pauses to watch them a minute longer. _Or can she? Can that woman know all those things and more?_ It feels like a hand is clutching her throat. Kennedy slips off the seat and pulls on her coat. Her friends, his friends, their friends, beg her not to go. They are slightly sloppy drunk and she pushes away their requests. She accepts kisses on her cheeks and tries not to let the tears fall. "Call me later," Elizabeth instructs and it's clear she noticed Kennedy's lack of attention and mindless nodding at tonight's conversations. She nods and hurries out the door.

* * *

><p>Kennedy drives around aimlessly. She doesn't want to go home to her parents' questions. She doesn't want to make the drive to the airport either. When she pulls over, she's utterly lost. Until she realizes there's the park where her Dad taught her how to play catch. She's had picnics under that tree. She's played tag on that lawn. Kennedy pulls away from the curb and suddenly finds herself in front of her old house.<p>

That dumb country song is playing in her head, "_The House That Built Me_", and she wavers. After some deliberation, Kennedy flings open the car door and scrambles out. The first lines stream through her head, "**I know they say you can't go home again. I just had to come back one last time. Ma'am I know you don't know me from Adam. But these handprints on the front steps are mine**". Kennedy walks quickly up the path and pounds her fist on the door before she talks herself out of it. She waits in anticipation and no one answers. Kennedy frowns and rings the doorbell three times quickly. Only then, does she think about how it's getting close to midnight and that kids might be sleeping. Her worries fade as no lights come on, no door opens.

Kennedy looks up at the porch lights, which are dark, and slowly realizes that no one's home. She moves to peer in at the family room. She presses her face to the window and realizes the furniture is different, in style and arrangement, the wall are painted over. The floor is still the same hardwood and she searches in the dark. Her iPhone is held up to fill the room with light and she uses the doorway to orient her gaze. _There_, she thinks staring at the lighter new board. It doesn't quite match the rest of the floor. That's where she and Michael carved their initials into the wood. They had been eight and she had taken her Dad's pocketknife from his dresser. She had gone, first at his insistence, carefully carving KB into the floor. He had followed etching MH and when her parents found out, he had been holding the knife. Michael had tried to take all the blame but she wouldn't stand for it, proudly pointing to her excellent penmanship. Kennedy gave a small laugh.

She stepped away from the window and circled around the wrap-around porch to the back deck. The moon was full and bright so she put away her phone. The large oak tree still towers over the yard from the back left corner. The branches cross the bright sky and Kennedy lowers her gaze tracking the twigs to the fat branches to the trunk.

Another memory hits her. The first dead goldfish of Michael's they had flushed down the toilet at age 4. They had recently seen _Finding Nemo_ and thought that Fishy would end up in the ocean. Brennan had been quick to enlighten them about the sewage system. Completely disgusted they had never flushed another fish again. Instead, when Kennedy's fish Goldie died they held a funeral.

The fish was buried in a show box under the oak tree. They had tossed flowers on top of the box and Brennan explained what a eulogy was. They talked about winning the fish from the carnival and how it swam so fast. Kennedy can remember how Michael had wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She can almost feel the way their hands collided as they pushed the dirt into the hole and smoothed it out. They had each placed a stick on top of the grave to make a cross. _God, she missed those days_. When it was easy and their lives had revolved around begging to get a treat from the ice cream truck and keeping Sophia out of their projects.

The deck no longer had a railing to keep little ones from pitching over the edge. Kennedy jumped down and landed on the patio. There she found her handprint in the concrete. Parker's hand was beside hers and it was much larger. He must have been about 14 and when she pressed her hand against the imprint, her palm wasn't much larger than his. Then she traced her own handprint. The fingers were little spindles and her hand was impossibly tiny. The year was engraved below the two in her Mom's neat handwriting. She would have been three. It was odd to have no recollection of this event.

Kennedy climbed back onto the deck and sat with her legs hanging over the edge. She swung her legs and felt a bit like a creeper. _What if a neighbor came out and saw her cloaked in the darkness? Would they remember her as the little girl who came to their house selling Girl Scout cookies or panic and call the police?_

Pushing the worry aside, Kennedy started quietly singing Lambert's song aloud, "**I thought if I could touch this place or feel it this brokenness inside me might start healing. Out here its like I'm someone else, I thought that maybe I could find myself if I could just come in I swear I'll leave. Won't take nothing but a memory from the house that built me.**"

Kennedy trails off into a hum and leans back to lie on the deck. She sees a shadowy figure above her and let's out a horror movie worthy scream. It's loud, shrill, and absolutely terrified. She tumbles off the deck and is ready to sprint for the neighbors' house when the figure speaks.

"It's me," the voice says peering down at her.

Now she's hallucinating, great. In addition to her busted knee, she must have smacked her head hard enough to get a concussion. Kennedy scrambles to her feet wincing in pain. She starts to hobble toward the neighbor's house fully aware she isn't moving fast enough.

Sure enough, the figure grabs her arm tight, "Stop".

She tries to twist away and lets out another scream. Then an iPhone flashlight app lights up the face of her would be attacker.

"Michael?" she gasps out.

"Yes, Kenzie," he says, "What were you expecting? A boogie man?" he says with a rough laugh.

He could tell she had been panicking and followed the sound of her footsteps.

She lets out a whimper of pain.

"What's wrong?" he asks concern written across his face, at least she stopped moving.

Kennedy shakes her head. She finally has the chance to talk to him; she isn't going to mess this up.

"Nothing," she whispers. Her voice is laced with pain.

"Come on, be honest, what's wrong?" he says worriedly.

"Can we sit?" she begs, her knee and head aching.

They sink down together on the grass.

"How'd you get here?" she manages to ask.

"I got a ride from Jenni," he says listening for her reaction.

Her face falls and she stays silent.

Thinking he went too far Michael tips up her chin, "I was joking. Henry drove me".

Kennedy stays silent.

"Aww Kenzie," he whispers running his fingers over her knuckles.

She curls into him without thinking.

Michael tightens his grip around her, "Tell me what's wrong?"

Kennedy lets out a harsh laugh.

"Try just about everything," she hisses before quickly backtracking.

"I _miss you_," she says in a soft voice.

"I missed _you_ too," Michael says pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Kennedy pulls away. She misses him now, sitting beside him. Michael starts to run his hands down her body. Kennedy is about to push him way when she realizes this isn't foreplay, he's searching for where she's hurt. His fingers land on her knee and she cries out.

"It's swollen," he says sweeping her into his arms.

Kennedy frowns, "I want to talk".

"We will," he promises, "after we get you checked out".

He carries her back out front and she directs him aloud. When he's back on the sidewalk and can tell from the change, spongy grass to hard concrete, he yells, "Henry". Henry was supposed to wait just on case she wouldn't talk to him. Michael didn't want Henry to take off seeing him with Kennedy. Walking up to the car, he asks for a ride to the hospital and settles Kennedy into a seat.

"My car," Kennedy says worriedly.

"We'll come back for it," Michael offers, "We are going now."

He's sitting beside her instead of in the passenger seat. Kennedy lets her head slip onto his shoulder and yawns.

"No sleeping," he instructs lightly pushing her away.

Kennedy frowns again and scoots over to look out the window.

"Kennedy," he says softly so Henry can't hear, "I'm _not_ upset with you. I can tell you have a headache. You might have a concussion, so _no_ sleeping".

Kennedy accepts this reasoning and requests the time.

"2am. Why?" Michael asks.

She doesn't want to admit she was thinking of calling her parents. Her knee really hurt, her head was pounding, and she was on the verge of tears.

"What were you doing there?" Michael asked attempting to distract her.

"I don't know," Kennedy whimpered, "I was just driving and ended up there".

Michael strokes her hair soothingly.

"Alright, alright," he cooed, "Go on, close your eyes, think of something happy, just don't fall asleep". He pulls her against him and kisses her temple.

Absentmindedly, he chooses a song to sing to her, "**Love is the answer, at least for most of the questions in my heart. Like why are we here? And where do we go? And how come it's so hard? It's not always easy and sometimes life can be deceiving**".

Kennedy reaches for his hand and starts to play with his fingers.

Her voice joins him, "**I'll tell you one thing, it's always better when we're together**".

* * *

><p>"<strong>I<strong>** never changed my mind about you. I tried to, but there is just something about you that something inside me just won't let go of." -Unknown**

* * *

><p>AN: As always, please let me know what you thought. Sorry it's been awhile (but at least this chapter was long). Thanks!


	24. They Weren't Over Yet

**A/N: As always any medical mistakes are mine alone. Bones, unfortunately, isn't. Thanks to Guest, Pheonix1995, Wldwmn, thehopefulone, and Abby for your reviews last chapter. Thank you to everyone who is reading. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: They Weren't Over Yet<strong>

Just as they arrived so did a huge trauma. Three car crash victims were brought in mangled and bloody. Kennedy and Michael had checked in and sat in stiff plastic chairs as doctors scuttled around them urgently. Kennedy shifts uncomfortably.

"Michael, I," she starts nervously.

"We've got time," he says softly reaching around for her hand.

She carefully slips hers into his and winces when someone brushes past her knee.

Finally, they are called and a room is gestured to. Michael carefully scoops her up and follows the nurse. Kennedy is whispering directions in his ear, as the nurse hadn't realized he was blind and didn't look back. He gently sets her on the bed.

A doctor appears and questions her about how she was hurt. He shines a light in her eyes and asks her a few questions to access her mental state. He has her roll up her pant leg up to her thigh. Then he moves on to palpating her knee and forcing it to bend and straighten. Kennedy bites down on her lip hard.

"I want a CBC, Chem 7, and a CT," the doctor says.

"You didn't break anything in your knee. It will be tender and swollen for a while. Rest it, ice it, and keep it elevated. Come back if the swelling doesn't go down in 5 days or if your pain gets worse. I don't think you have anything worse than a concussion but I want a CT to be sure. Once I clear it, you're free to go home. And you need to put on the gown," he concludes.

The door closes and she is left with just Michael. Kennedy reluctantly reaches for the gown the nurse had set beside her. She undoes her coat and pulls off her sweater, then her tank top. Kennedy then starts to inch down her jeans wincing.

"Want help?" Michael offers.

Kennedy's face turns bright red with embarrassment. She knows he can't see anything but that doesn't help her flushed face.

"Y-yes," she stammers nervously.

He helps her scoot to the very edge of the bed. His hand comes up to cup her back gently.

"Okay, so push up on the bed and I'll pull them down so you aren't sitting on them," he instructs.

Kennedy follows his directions and the pants slip down to her calves. She lets go and Michael pulls them off from where they are hooked around her feet. Kennedy quickly snatches up the gown blushing. When the white gown is on, she asks him to tie up the back. Kennedy stares at the blue paisley pattern on the gown as she feels him reaching for the strings. His fingers slide along her spine and he finishes tying the back to look at her with concern.

"You've lost weight," he comments.

"Yeah, I guess so," she replies striving for a casual tone.

"Are you ok?" he questions.

Kennedy stays silent, the answer she has is probably more than he bargained for.

"Are you sick? Are you dieting? You really don't need to lose any more weight."

"Thanks," she says rolling her eyes.

"I'm fine. I just haven't been hungry lately," she offers honestly.

He moves to wrap her in a hug when the nurse comes in.

"Time to go up to CT," she says briskly, "You can wait here. We will be back shortly."

"Can I have just a minute?" Kennedy asks sweetly.

At her nod, Kennedy turns to Michael.

"What time is it now?"

"Nearly six," he answers in surprise.

Kennedy contemplates that for a minute. "My mom will be awake," she finally says confidently. "Can you call her? Have her come here, I mean".

He nods.

When Kennedy gets back from CT, where there was a line in spite of their hurrying, her mom and dad were sitting with Michael.

"Are you okay?" Booth asks immediately reaching to hug her.

He was still in sweatpants and a t-shirt clearly her mom had just woken him.

"I'm good," Kennedy reassures him tightening her grip around him.

Brennan scans her frame.

"Bruised knee?" she concludes based off of the way Kennedy stood, "No fracture though, right?"

Kennedy nods, "Right".

Brennan presses a kiss to her forehead and whispers, "I love you".

"Me too," Kennedy answers with a smile.

"You fell off a deck?" Booth questions making sure Michael had the story right.

"Yeah, our old deck," she says with a small laugh, "From our house on Oakcrest Drive".

"What were you doing there?" Brennan asks in confusion.

Kennedy bites her lip.

Booth nudges his wife.

"Never mind, we can talk about that later," Brennan decides enveloping her in a hug, "Ready to go home?"

Michael who has thus far remained silent says, "We can't go until the doctor clears her CT".

"I'll go find him," Brennan offers.

"And I'll go pull the car around," Booth adds.

The door clicks shut and the two are left alone again. Kennedy looks around the room nervously avoiding his direction. Michael drums his fingers on the counter and remains silent. Kennedy chances a glance at him and sighs.

"What is it?" Michael asks turning his frame so it's angled towards her.

"I just," she pauses.

"I guess," Kennedy hesitates and stares into his bright blue eyes.

"I guess I was wondering if you're going home now," she finally blurts out. Seeing the hurt on his face, Kennedy realizes he's taking this the wrong way.

"Or," she starts.

"Or what?" he says sounding more than a bit cross.

"Or if you are coming home with me, to my parents house," she qualifies. Kennedy tucks a piece of her coppery hair behind her ear out of nervous habit.

"What do you want?" he asks.

"_You_," she breathes without thinking twice.

There's a knock on the door and then her mom and the doctor come in. The doctor pulls the CT up on a computer in the corner. It's clear, just as he had told her mother moments earlier. However, Brennan had insisted on seeing it herself, this was her baby after all. As they discuss it in terms that go over his head Michael helps Kennedy into his coat. It's way too big but it's thick and warm over her gown. The charcoal grey coat hits just below her knees. It's cozy and Kennedy is glad she doesn't have to try to pull her jeans back on. Her own coat must have been lost in the shuffle.

When they get to the car, Kennedy is limping and resting heavily on Michael. He helps her in and pulls away.

"Aren't you coming?" mother and daughter ask him almost simultaneously.

Michael shakes his head. He knows she's okay now and the immediacy has vanished. They both could use some sleep and he has a feeling this will be a conversation he will want to be fully aware for.

"I'll stop by later this afternoon," he reassures her, squeezing her hand just once, "Get some sleep, Kenz".

They offer a ride and he brushes it off. Henry had spoken to him earlier after dropping them off and said he would be in the area. A ride with his friend sounded much more comfortable than one with his ex and her parents.

Kennedy stares out the window as they pull away and presses her palm to the glass. She knows he can't see it and that's why she feels comfortable doing so. The pain in her knee hurts, but not as bad as the ache she feels when she think about what her life would be like if they are truly over. Rather than let the worries consume her, she focuses on the fact that he promised to stop by. If they were going to be over, at least they weren't over _yet_.

Henry drops him off and Michael enters his house with emotions swirling within him. For the first time in a while, one of those emotions is hope.

"**My daddy said, that the first time you fall in love, it changes you forever and no matter how hard you try, that feeling just never goes away." Nicholas Sparks**

* * *

><p>It's just after five when he rings the bell. He hasn't seen much of Kennedy's parents since they broke up; his own probably kept them away. Brennan answers the door and ushers him in. He doesn't know what to call her. For most of his life, she's been "Aunt Brennan" occasionally, "Aunt Bones" and with the upcoming wedding, they'd even talked about the title "Mom". She pulls him into a hug before he can even think about a proper name.<p>

"I've missed you, Michael," she says before pulling away.

"I've missed you too," he replies.

He was surprised to find that the phrase rang true. He thought of her not as the mom of his ex-girlfriend but as a part of his family who he had missed in the time apart.

"She's awake, in the family room," Brennan offers, "I'll be doing laundry if you need me".

"Thanks," Michael says moving toward the room, "Mom says hi".

He finds his way with ease. His hand runs along the wall and he is wary of any new objects or furniture arrangements. His mom had dropped him off on her way to meet his dad for dinner. She would pick him up when he texted her.

Kennedy's face lights up when she sees him. "Hi Michael".

He realizes that she's on the couch rather than the recliner.

"Hey Kenzie, how are you?" Michael asks sitting beside her.

He figures that she's sitting with her leg propped up in front of her on the attached footrest.

"Good," she replies.

Michael can tell she's nervous by the tone of her voice. He would bet his inheritance that Kennedy's biting her lip right now, it's her tell. He decides to cut to the chase. Michael places one of his hands on top of hers.

"There's really only one thing to ask," he tells her.

A tear runs down her cheek and Kennedy steels herself for the baby question.

"Are you in this? Do you still want this to work?" he questions instead, "I know you still love me. I love you too and _nothing_ is ever going to change that. You will _always_ be my best friend".

"But," he pauses, "Do you want this relationship to work, the fiancé one?"

Kennedy looks up at him and gives him the only answer she can, the truth.

"**I don't know that love changes. People change. Circumstances change." Nicholas Sparks**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I haven't written the next chapter yet. I'm still trying to decide how I want this to go. Let me know what you think of this chapter and what you hope to see the the next one. Thanks for reading. I always appreciate it.**


	25. All the Way Back

**Chapter 25: All the Way Back**

* * *

><p>He's acknowledged that they will always have some sort of relationship. It comforts her even though she knows they're bound together. He's asking her to define what kind of relationship they will have now, in the future. It's between them.<p>

No one else quite understood the relationship they had together, the intimacy that came from knowing each other forever. They knew every bit of the other's history. They not only knew the other's favorite stories to tell but were often featured in them. Secrets weren't just uncommon, they were unheard of. Being best friends since birth, the expectations of their parents once they began dating, the jibes they'd taken from friends all weighed on them. But it wouldn't work if they were just trying to please others. They cared _far_ too much, loved too _deeply_ for that to be the case.

He was there in nearly all of her past memories. Her first memory, arms wrapped around Staccato Mamba, hands fisted in his long golden fur, a wet kiss smacking against her cheek, and Michael's soft voice, "Meet my puppy".

Learning to ride a bike, nervous and excited all at the same time, a dash of guilt because he couldn't yet and she could. She remembered crashing down hard on the pavement her knee was scratched up and she was crying, shrieking, "Michael". All of a sudden she was grateful he couldn't bike, he couldn't get hurt. He was her safe place to land, the first one to kiss her boo-boo on the porch.

He was there every Christmas Eve snuggled on the couch under heaps of blankets with mugs of hot cocoa and a bowl of popcorn they strung on fishing line to make garland. They would take turns sticking it on the needle and pulling it down the line piercing their fingers and humming to music as their parents waltzed around the room.

She can remember their school trip to the White House. It was horrible enough for any little eight-year-old boy but worse for Michael. He complained how boring it was shuffling behind other kids unable to touch anything. She can remember grabbing his hand and wiggling past the group. They had slipped away and hurried out onto the lawn. Michael wrapped his arm around her waist as they sat back against an oak tree. She directed him and he launched acorns at classmates as they exited the building.

She can remember their first kiss full of nerves and awkwardness and the second one full of passion and sparks. They had gone off to college together leaving his new baby sister and memories of Sophia in their wake. From Georgetown to Boston and their first little apartment, it was all done together. The weeks apart had taught her a few things, number one being she couldn't do this without him.

"Yes," she answers softly, unaware of how long she had been silent. "Yes, I want this to work. I want to build a life with _you_".

Michael sighs in unspoken relief. "Then we can work this out," he says pressing a kiss to her forehead, "I've realized over the past few weeks that nothing, nothing, means as much to me as you".

"Same here," Kennedy agrees snuggling closer, "You and me".

"But I've been thinking," she continues, "maybe it wouldn't be so bad, in the future, to, you know, to add a few people to the mix".

"Is that so?" Michael gently teases running his fingers up and down her arms.

"Tickles," Kennedy laughs reaching to hold his hands in her own and still them.

"Hey Kenzie," he says stroking her cheek, " I didn't really let you explain before. I'm sorry but I'm listening now. Is it your career? Because I wouldn't mind being a stay at home dad or working the extra early show. We could hire a nanny..."

"No," Kennedy responds, "That wasn't it".

"It was," her voice falters, _you will not cry_ she tells herself sternly, "Sophia".

Michael's confused, "My sister?"

"I, I loved her, you know, " she stumbled over her words. "Then we lost her and the pain, I didn't want to love someone else, a baby, and be faced with the possibility of losing him or her, to face that sadness again".

She's crying now, a complete mess, with mascara dripping onto her cheeks. Michael quickly pulls her into a hug. Kennedy rests her head on his chest and one hand clings to his shirt.

"Shhh, I understand, I get it," he comforts, stroking her hair.

When she stills he decides to ask her a question that was bugging him.

"What made you change your mind?"

Kennedy picks her head up and looks up at him, "I talked to your mom".

She came over one day, greeted my mom and pulled me aside. She wanted to know what happened, why we broke up. I thought she deserved that much, that she should know. I told her and she was _so mad_, said it was an important decision but something we could have worked though. She was heartbroken too, so upset that her sadness had "ruined" our happiness. Your mom knows that I love kids, that I have always wanted a family. She told me that she wouldn't have traded that time with Sophia for anything.

* * *

><p>Angela wraps her arms around Kennedy. "It hurt, a lot, for a long time. It's still painful now and I miss her every day. But the joy she gave me in those 17 years are immeasurable. I would never wish away the time we had. Children bring you so much joy Kennedy. You might think you've got it all figured out that you aren't missing anything, but you are. Children teach you how to appreciate the little things. To be delighted and giggle every day. You get to be a hero for getting a kite out of a tree or kissing a boo-boo. They believe in Santa and the tooth fairy, leprechauns and magic. Kids are all about glue and glitter messes and wonder at butterflies. You get to catch lightning bugs, stomp in puddles, blow bubbles, and play everyday," Angela explains softly.<p>

Kennedy looks at her.

"You get messy and fight. You hurt when they hurt. It's painful and hard, but it's also rewarding. You get to experience unconditional love from the other side, and it's amazing," Ange tells her.

Kennedy jumps up as her aunt concludes and hugs her tightly.

"Thanks," she says with a face impossible to read, "You've given me a lot to think about. I should get going".

* * *

><p>"And so, you know, I thought about it," Kennedy says nervously looking into her lap.<p>

"I decided she's right. I want kids with you. I want a family with you. So badly, Michael," she says biting her lip.

"Me too," he answers in his low voice, "I want that too. But most importantly I want you".

He catches her face in his hands and pulls her in for a kiss.

"I love you so much," she whispers.

"To the moon and back," he replies quickly.

Michael stands up and leans over to kiss her forehead.

Kennedy's face clouds with confusion.

" You should really get some rest," he instructs.

"But I rest better with you," Kennedy counters in a playful whine.

A pang of fear hit her that he might leave; he might not have meant what he said.

"Well if you're sure you don't mind if I stay," he says with a laugh.

When she doesn't join in, he frowns, "You alright Kennedy?" he asks.

"You're staying?" is her hesitant reply.

"Yep I'm just going to go get us some snacks from the kitchen first," Michael says wearily.

"Then I'm good," she replies happily.

Michael laughs.

* * *

><p>Brennan walks in on them later. The popcorn is long gone, the sodas empty. She pauses in the doorway. The credits begin to roll on the TV.<p>

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Michael whispers dragging a blanket over Kennedy's sleeping form.

Brennan retreats to the foyer quickly.

Kennedy blinks up at him sleepily, more awake than he thought.

"To the moon and back," she says confidently, ending on a yawn, "Come sit by me".

She curls into his chest contently.

"You got it Kenzie," he says with a soft laugh yawning himself and stroking her hair, "Right up to the moon and all the way back".

* * *

><p>"<strong>I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again. I'm lucky we're in love in every way. " -Jason Mraz<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to Wldwmn, Pheonix1995, Merdarkandtwisty, and thehopefulone for your reviews. Hope you liked this chapter! **


	26. Who Said I Stopped

**Chapter 26: Who Said I Stopped**

Boundless energy and flyaway ringlets come springing out of the car. The little figure immediately runs full force and launches herself into Angela's arms. After all, she only has from after school until Saturday morning when one of her parents picks her up.

Every week she comes over, a small imposition of schedule on the young one's chaotic life. Angela never thought she'd be the one who became a mainstay, an anchor for the blur of purple and giggles. But she has found that she'll do just about anything to keep a smile on her granddaughter's face.

Emmy is chatter excitedly about her craft at school and the game she played at recess while tugging on her arm. Ange hesitates and meets Kennedy's eyes through the windshield.

"Come on," Emmy insists yanking on her sleeve. _Kennedy looks tired_ Angela decides _they both have for a while_.

"Go give your Mom a kiss first Emily," she says shooing her toward the car.

"Don't wanna," Emmy pouts moving towards the driver's door, "I'll see her again in not even one day". Still the little girl hugs and kisses her Mom once the car door opens.

"Have fun," Kennedy calls out brightly, falling slightly flat, "Be good, I love you".

"Bye, love you too," Emily calls over her shoulder rushing up the porch steps.

She turns back, pauses, and for a second Kenzie selfishly hopes _she chooses not to go_. _She hasn't had her daughter alone for a while and she misses that time_. Just as quickly the feeling vanishes and Kennedy waves as Emmy blows her a kiss. Kenzie sends her a kiss back and pulls out and Emily enters the house and lets the door close behind her.

Emily drops her pink backpack on the kitchen chair and calls out for Jack.

"Grandpa," she shrieks when he suddenly scoops her up and tickles her, "Down, I want down".

He sets the four year old on her feet and kisses her cheek.

"How was school Em?" Jack asks sitting down.

Emily scrambles into the chair beside him.

"Good," she says happily taking a sip of the milk Angela places in front of her.

She tells them about her day and regales them with silly stories as she chomps on apple slices dipped in peanut butter.

Later they go to the park and play hide and seek between the trees. Emily likes sliding down the slide knowing that one of them will always be there to catch her safely. Her favorite though is the swings. She likes to soar so high and peals of laughter ring out when Jack gives her an underdog. Angela twists the chains and she spins in circles her feet can't touch the ground. Emily's dizzy and her world's spinning but this time _it's okay_ because it's _by choice_.

She gets to hold both their hands when they walk back. Emmy sings them "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star," proudly announcing they just learned it in school. Afterwards she recites the alphabet forwards and backwards loudly.

Then out of the blue she says, "Mommy and Daddy fight a lot".

Angela and Jack freeze and exchange glances over her head.

"Daddy says Mommy works too much. And Mommy says he's gone on trips for the radio all the time and what does he know," Emily recites as if spitting back her parents words, "Then Daddy goes in the basement and Mommy goes in the bedroom".

"And where are you?" Angela asks in concern.

"I go in the playroom," she says softly, "But sometimes I spy even though I'm not supposed to. Daddy is mad and he hits the workout bag that hangs from the ceiling. And Mommy is so, so sad. She cries all by herself. Sometimes, I want to cry too".

Jack picks her up and snuggles her close.

"It's okay to cry, sometimes," Jack tells her.

Emily nods and then wiggles back down.

"In school I learned the funniest joke," she starts with a giggle.

Throughout dinner and bath time Em is her normal happy self. It isn't until bedtime that she starts to fuss.

"I want to call Mommy and Daddy right now," she insists with a pout.

"You'll see them tomorrow. You never call them before bed," Angela says confused even as she reaches for the phone.

"I want to," Emily shrieks her face turning red and tears starting to fall.

"Okay, okay," Angela soothes handing her the ringing phone.

"Mommy," Emily says through hiccups, "Mommy, I miss you. I wanna say good night to you and Daddy. 'Kay. Yeah. I love you too. Daddy? Hi. We had apples and peanut butter and went to the park and played in the bath. Yes. Good night. I love you to the moon and back too".

Angela takes the phone back and sets it in holder.

"Time for bed Emmy," she coos pulling back the covers.

Emily settles in for a story and after getting tucked in demands a good night kiss.

"I love you," Angela says flicking on the nightlight.

"Don't go," Emily says frowning, "please".

Ange closes the door and sits on the floor beside the bed. She rubs big circles on Emily's back and runs her fingers through curly hair until the little girl falls asleep. Then she slips out to rejoin Jack downstairs.

"I thought it was just a rough patch," Angela says sinking into the couch. Jack reaches his arm around her shoulders.

"They're getting worse," she says letting out a small whimper.

Jack pulls her close and lets her head settle against his chest.

"They'll work it out. They always do," he reassures her even though they can both hear the lies beneath the words.

"And if not," he falters, "we'll be here for them, like always".

He presses a kiss to the top of her head, just where her forehead and hairline met.

Ange nods and tilts her head up to deepen the kiss.

* * *

><p>"Momma," Emily yelled running through the halls.<p>

Jack dropped her bags on the rug in the foyer.

"Daddy," she called rushing up the stairs.

Em promptly crashed into her brother.

"Hey Emmy," he with a laugh wrapping his arms around his baby sister.

"Brandon," she shrieked with a pout, "Where's mommy and daddy?"

"Upstairs," he answered walking along the hallway and tugging her along with him.

"Grams, Grandpa Jack," he said happily giving them a hug.

They hugged their 6 year old grandson back tightly.

"We missed you kiddo," Angela said kissing his cheek.

Jack handed the backpack to his granddaughter, "Put this upstairs and come right back down, okay Pumpkin?"

Emily nodded and ran back upstairs.

"How was your night with Booth and Brennan?" Angela asked.

"Good," Brandon answered softly, he didn't want them to think he liked one set of grandparents better than the other.

The one on one time was best for each child though and so they each switched off grandparents every weekend. The extra attention was helping especially since Ange knew something big was coming soon; make it or break it their marriage couldn't stay like this much longer.

"Hey Mom," Michael said walking down the stair carrying Em.

"What am I?" Jack teased reaching out to hug his son.

"Hi," Michael answered, "I didn't know you were here too".

Brandon launches himself at Michael quickly. It's a small miracle that Michael manages to react in time to catch him. He's glad they're back. _With them here his house feels happy, whole, like a home. There was a time not too long ago when they would look forward to childless Friday nights. It had meant dinner and dancing, dates and kisses. Now it meant full out screaming matches since the children weren't home to keep them quiet, it meant tears and frustration and rapid apologies before the kids walked in the door that felt fake to them both_. But for right now he has Brandon hanging off his neck and Emily on his hip.

_He looks happy_, Angela decides.

Kennedy hears the commotion and comes down. She greets them politely but quietly.

"Momma!" Emily yells sliding down Michael's frame and reaching up for her mother.

Kenzie allows a quick cuddle and a kiss before telling her that shoes aren't to be worn in the house.

"Are you guys coming to my soccer game?" Brandon asks hopefully.

"Yep, wouldn't miss it buddy," Jack answers. Angela nods in agreement.

A few more minutes of small talk and another round of hugs and kisses and then Ange and Jack leave.

Michael feels the fake smile drop off his face and can hear Kennedy sigh.

The energy that was so abundant moments ago is gone and they are tired.

"Go play," Michael says pulling Brandon off him.

Brandon starts to whine but Michael cut him off, "Mom and I need to talk, go on, take Em with you".

Brandon stomps up the stairs yanking Emily behind him. _What happened to the funny dad who was just playing around with him?_

Emily is whimpering, "Momma he's hurting me."

Kennedy almost bites back, _he's hurting me more_, before realizing she's talking about Brandon.

"Lay off your sister," she yells toward them.

They quiet down and she's pleased.

"What?" she barks out staring at Michael, "You wanted them gone. They are, so speak".

"I don't want to argue," he says in a low voice guiding her into the office and closing the door.

"So now you don't want to fight. But you were perfectly fine going at me all night yesterday," Kennedy whisper shouts, her voice beginning to break on the last words.

"Kenzie, you know I hate to fight with you," Michael replies his voice dripping with regret, the truth is this time she's right, he did start it.

"You used that against me, you know that's not fair," she whimpered, "I might not have wanted kids at first but I want our kids. I love our children Michael. Brandon and Emily mean the world to me, I thought you knew that."

"I love them too," he answers staying grounded in the middle, giving himself a moment to think.

"I have wanted them from the very beginning," he can't resist turning the knife a bit, "I don't choose to be gone. I miss them, I miss all of you like crazy".

She doesn't want to snap back, but she's all wound up now, "so quit, you aren't doing it for the pay. Your inheritance is more than enough to live on comfortably," after years of insisting he not touch it, she's pushing it on him.

"Or be the stay at home parent who also works. Try to make the kids' lunches, and homemade Halloween costumes, have a snack waiting, drive Brandon to soccer, carpool Em to dance, buy the new rug since the dog destroyed the old one, cook dinner, do bath and bedtime, and maintain a career. Explain why you are taking the day off to nurse Emily's fever or go on a fieldtrip with Brandon's class. Do both and try not to crack," she rambles on.

"Who the hell told you to do all of that?" Michael hissed back, "Kennedy the martyr, the saint. Hire some help, get over yourself. You didn't want kids so don't get so absorbed in their lives".

Kennedy is frozen, her face paling.

And the fight's still not as bad as last night.

"Michael," she finally whispers, her voice small and broken.

It's hours after their worst argument ever and Michael knows he has a choice. They both said nasty things last night and if he wants he could end it right then. He could reaffirm a few cruel comments and destroy their marriage. They would separate and argue less and the kids wouldn't be trapped in the middle. Or he could apologize; he could choose not to throw away 12 years of being together over one night of mean words.

He hesitates.

She turns away from him to get her emotions under control. To compose herself and push back the tears until all she feels is anger.

"Kenzie," he whispers back.

She half turns towards him, hiding her face even though that doesn't matter.

"Kenz, I'm sorry," he says reaching out and managing to hit her shoulder.

He pulls her towards him.

The tears are dripping again salty down both their faces.

Michael sits on the couch and pulls her into his arms.

"I know you love them," he whispers stroking her hair, "I know you care for them so much".

Kennedy wraps her arms around him tightly and hiccups backs sobs, "yes".

Michael presses a kiss to her head, "But do you love me again?"

Kennedy wiggles in his lap and adjusts her head grabbing his face in her hands. She kisses him deeply.

Then pulls back, "Who said I stopped?" she whispers.

She lets out a small giggle.

He's giving her kisses all over, so many and he can taste her tears. "I love you," he tells her over and over.

She looks up at him and for the first time in a great while he can feels her joy, "I love you too."

"**I almost can't believe I'm going to make myself vulnerable to him again. But what is love but the most extreme and exquisite form of risk perception? I know that relationships don't last. And yet, with him, the risk of not being …with him is much worse than any other hurt I can imagine." -Megan McCafferty**

* * *

><p>AN: I am so, so sorry it has been so long since I updated. Hope you are still reading. I would love to hear from you guys. Sorry again! 3


	27. Memories and Presence

**A/N: Thank you to Wldwmn, Castiel of Gallifrey, and thehopefulone for your reviews last chapter. We made it to 100!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Memories and Presence<strong>

As he holds her cradled in his arms Michael thinks back on their life together.

In his oldest memory of her that isn't just scents and texture they must be about 4. It Easter and she's insisting that they go look for eggs right now. They are at some sort of neighborhood party. Minutes before she had been twirling with the other little girl in a dress she said was blue as the sky and matched his eyes. The other boys had oohed and ahhed over the spinning skirts and she had noticed him standing to the side. The change of subject was sweet but not really helpful. Kids raced around grabbing eggs and Michael didn't have Mamba yet. But he did have a very determined friend. Kennedy took his hand tight and pulled him around calling dibs on eggs she saw until they could reach them.

Later that day, back at Kenzie's house, they had their own egg hunt. Angela and Brennan read clues to where the eggs were and the two of them worked together to figure out where they were. The clearest part of this memory is sitting on the worn leather couch. There is a heaping pile of eggs on the middle cushion and Kennedy on the next one. They are trying to open eggs as fast as possible and call out what's inside without letting them tumble on to the wood floor. The slippery round eggs, the smell of chocolate and jellybeans, giggles and shouts, his hand colliding with hers. They each grab half the egg and pull, like Lady & The Tramp. The prize falls on top of the pile and they both reach down eagerly. Her hand hits the candy first and his hand cups hers. Her fingers are warn and slightly sticky from all the candy. She turns over her hand. "Reese's," she says dumping it into his hand knowing it's his favorite.

That little girl turned into a woman before him. He reaches to take her hands and finds them cold. He brings them up to his lips and blows on them to warm them.

He remembers the last time she blew him a kiss. Last night, when she threatened to leave for good… She had stomped out yelling that she was going to pick up Emily and stay in a hotel. She came back in and for a moment he thought she was going to apologize. Instead she made a puckering sound and then said, "I'm blowing you a kiss goodbye," in a tone so similar to Sophia's "I'm rolling my eyes" he almost did a double take. Of course she hadn't left. He had hissed back, "You're a terrible mother. It's 2 am. Are you really going to go get her now? And what about Brandon? Or can he stay because he's with your parents and not mine?" Kennedy had hesitated and he knew she was tempted to say yes to anger him. She sighed, "No. Of course not. I love Ange and Jack. Brandon looks exactly like you, I really don't need the reminder right now". That led them to a shaky truce that lasted about 10 minutes.

Michael can remember a time when she hoped the baby she was carrying would look like him. When having a boy made her excited. Her belly was sloped and round. She insisted that she was getting fat but when he ran his hands over her it was all the same. It was like she was shoplifting a basketball, not having a baby. He kissed her belly and told the baby "I love you" all the time, always followed up with a kiss and the same sentiment for Kennedy. He would play Mozart the piano with Kenzie sitting beside him saying the baby liked it. They would snuggle and read baby names at night bickering until they settled on Brandon. After he was born Kennedy insisted Michael be the first to hold him.

"He's perfect. Same exact blue eyes as you and Lexie. Your light brown curly hair… A bowed mouth, full cheeks, and long forehead, just like your baby pictures. He's adorable. He's perfect. He's you. He, he's you, Michael. God, he's handsome," she had rambled on excitedly. He kissed her to shut her up and passed her the baby so he could hug her tightly.

"I love you Kenzie, straight up to the moon," he whispered into her ear.

"And all the way back," she reaffirmed, "Back atcha _Daddy_". And that word became magic.

Brandon followed by Emily two years later became his world. He made it a point to be home on Thursday nights. Kennedy had a book club meeting. They would go out to the diner and he let them order whatever they wanted. Afterwards they would go play at the park and to cap it off stop a stop at the ice cream shop. This was followed by baths, occasionally a movie if they had skipped the park (too cold), and snuggling in bed. He would read to them in silly voices for each character. Then give a good night hug and kiss to Brandon and pick up Emily. She was usually sleepy by then and curled into him as he carried her back to her room. Hugs, kisses, and turning on the nightlight for her wrapped up his typical Thursday night.

He knew Kennedy did something similar with them on Tuesdays when he played at a pub in the area. They stayed in though, ordered take out food. She usually made some sort of craft with them either holiday themed or for him. Then they'd bake cookies or cupcakes or something yummy she always saved him a piece of. Movies and cuddles singing along to silly Disney movies and letting the kids sleep on the pullout couch concluded her night.

Of course, he also spent alone time with them. Sunday nights Brandon sat and watched football with him playfully wrestling during commercials while Kennedy and Emily did hair and nails and played pretend. And after he picked Emily up from her Friday night sleepovers they always walked to get donuts and a coffee for him before going home. They would sit and chat while he swore her to secrecy from Kennedy and her brother.

But his best memories involved all four of them. Kennedy and him raking leaves together for Brandon to jump in and for them to lightly toss Emily in. Running down the street waving their arms to get the ice cream truck to stop. Going to the beach and making sandcastles, dipping baby Em's toes in the water. Introducing Brandon to his little sister for the first time and remembering meeting Sophia. Going to the old fashion candy store and letting the kids pick a piece after church. Sitting in a boat on the lake, his arm thrown around Brandon as they both clasp poles, Em and Kenzie whining about being bored and wanting to go swimming. Walking around the neighborhood one parents arms laden with bags of Halloween candy and the other with a sleeping child. Christmas was equally happy, both children eyes shining, both parents agreeing these are the most magical ages. And snuggling all together on Sunday mornings eating breakfast in bed. One parent would sneak out to make breakfast, usually him. Kennedy would wake up quickly without his presence beside her and grab the kids darting back under the covers. Then it was time for teasing, reading the comics, giggles, eating breakfast, cartoons, cuddles, stolen kisses, and fun.

The good times _so_ out weighed the bad. He had forgotten that for a moment. Michael was _so glad_ he remembered before it was too late. Kennedy was curled against him playing with his fingers silently. She had stopped crying and he had no idea how long they had been like this. He nudged her lightly.

She stumbled up out of his embrace and took a wobbly step.

"My foot's asleep," she laughed grasping onto his shirt.

Michael scooped her up and they went to find their better halves.

* * *

><p>Eventually, they find the two in the playroom. Emily is playing with her baby dolls. Brandon is on the phone.<p>

"Who are you talking to?" Kennedy says with a small frown.

"Grandma and Grandpa Hodgins," he replies quickly.

The frown lines smooth out on her forehead.

Michael grabs the phone, speaks briefly to his parents, and hangs up.

"Ok, speak," he prompts his son, "What were you talking to them about?"

Brandon hesitates then recites verbatim. _That kid has an incredible eidetic memory, _Michael thought.

"I called them because we could hear you fighting and Em was scared. They said that they wished they could kiss all of your marriage boo-boos better and that they hurt when we hurt. That you guys still loved us even though you were having problems with each other. It wasn't our your fault that you were fighting," Brandon started.

Michael sinks down on the floor beside him and wraps an arm around his son, "They're right, Buddy". Kennedy gathers Emily and her doll in her arms and sits beside them.

"They said that they'd always be there to talk to or help however they could. And they promised to never take sides between you and mommy. That the only side they'd be on is ours, mine and Emily's. They promised that we'd be happy again soon and said they loved us," Brandon concluded, sniffing back tears.

"I don't want you to get divorced like Matt's parents. He only gets to see them every other week," he whimpers.

"No," they both respond quickly.

Michael pulls Brandon onto his lap, "That's not going to happen".

"You both are going to be stuck with both of us, all together under one roof for a long time," Kennedy reassures him with a gentle kiss.

Emily reaches up and tugs a piece of Kenzie's hair.

"Everybody's happy now?" she asks innocently.

"Everybody's happy," Kennedy answers.

"And about to be even happier," Michael counters playfully, "Get your coats kids, we are going for ice cream".

The little ones stampede down the stairs racing to get coats and shoes.

Michael helps Kennedy up.

"We're good now, huh?" he asks slinging his arm around her shoulders.

"So good," she answers happily, "and about to be even better".

Michael looks at her confused.

"Ice cream dude, it was your idea," she says with a laugh, "Oh yeah and this," and she kisses him cheerfully.

**Children don't need your presents, they need your presence.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There is only one more chapter to come. It'll be Kenzie's take on all of this. I love this story but I've sort of lost interest in Bones this season. After this story ends, expect a new one, just not in the Bones universe. Thanks for reading this chapter, please let me know what you thought. **


	28. To the Moon and Back

**A/N: This is it. It's been a great ride. Thank you so much for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: To the Moon and Back<strong>

Ice cream was a big hit. The kids were hopped up on sugar afterward and had demanded an impromptu dance party after they got home. Michael had turned on the stereo and they had spun and jumped and dance until the kids were ready to collapse. Then he put on "Sway" and pushed the kids onto the couch. They danced and she rested her head on his chest. He held her close and it was nice. The kids had sat together whispering and tried to cover up their giggles. They did the typical story time routine and put the little ones to bed.

After that they had talked, just the two of them, honest to goodness _talked_ for the first time in she can't remember how long. No yelling, screaming, or passive aggressive whispers. Michael set a limit on how many times a month he'd go out of town. In return Kennedy promised to stop working any extra overtime. He swore he would never use her want or lack thereof of children against her, knowing she did want Brandon and Emily. She agreed to lay off on all the petty complaints. They kissed and settled on the couch to watch the news together.

Michael had gone upstairs to spend some time in the study before going to bed. So Kennedy had decided to indulge her favorite habit.

* * *

><p>She stands in the doorway for a minute. The opening lets in light from the hallway and streams across his navy blue comforter. She can see his curly brown hair and resists the urge to run her hand over it. Kennedy steps in and closes the door. She carefully makes her way to the bed stepping around a soccer ball, a train track, and plastic bugs. She fixes the dinosaur print sheets tucking him in and decides they need to make Brandon clean his room up more often.<p>

"I love you buddy," she whispers letting her fingers stroke his cheek.

When she leaves his room she sighs and sinks down along the wall. Sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest she thinks about how much she loves that boy. Parker had already had a little girl but he was her parent's first grandson. All her Daddy could do was rave about taking him to hockey games. He was also Ange and Jack's first grandchild and to say they spoiled him would be undeniably true.

He was perfect. Brandon looked just like Michael, stunningly handsome. He crawled early, had a developed vocabulary at 3 like she had. They had been so pleased. Everything he did was magical, first steps, they went crazy like no one had ever walked before. They called the grandparents, Parker, Alex. Lex had been sweet the first 10 minutes and then ran out of patience as Michael rambled on for another 20 minutes. "He hadn't even seen it," Alex whined to her in private later. But he had heard the patter on the wood and felt Brandon collapse in his arms after beginning beside Kennedy.

Brandon had inherited his grandfather's love of sports. Kicking a ball, swinging a bat, riding his bike, he was naturally athletic. God, they'd gone wild the first time he scored a goal. He could add simple numbers and read Dr. Seuss books. Everything about him was incredible. He was sweet and included Emily in most things even when he huffed about it. In some ways this reminded her of Michael and Sophia's relationship. He was mischievous and loved to try and freak her out with bugs. Emily often ended up running to her in terror. He was kind and helpful, never failing to put his dishes in the dishwasher and attempt to make his bed in the morning.

Brandon gave her the _best_ hugs. She was head over heels in love with her little boy.

* * *

><p>She stood up and walked down to the next door. A princess was sleeping inside, and though she loved both equally, she couldn't deny the love was different.<p>

The room was a soft purple with deep cherry wood furniture. Unlike Brandon's you could see the floor. All the dollies were fast asleep in their beds and all the stuffed animals were piled on Em's bed. Kennedy could see Emily's chest rising and falling peacefully with each breath. She was clutching a tan teddy bear close and had a soft blanket nested around her neck and face. Her hair cascaded across her pillow in ringlets Kennedy could only wish for. Her sheets were tangled and the covers strewn about and Kennedy promptly straightened them. Then she ran her hair once through Emily's hair and lightly kissed her cheek.

"I love you kiddo," she cooed slowly backing out of the little girl's room.

Kennedy couldn't believe her baby was four. It was crazy how fast she had grown up. It seemed like days ago that she had first seen that blob on the ultrasound. She and Michael had agreed on two kids, this was their last one. She had gotten pregnant faster than they expected. Her thoughts had flown after learning it was a girl. She had savored the cuddles and sweet baby smell.

When Emily learned to walk, a bit of the excitement was missing. Her baby could now squirm away from hugs that interrupted her playing. She was a little chatterbox and the tea parties and baby dolls Kennedy had pictured were coming true. She was treasuring the time before Em made lots of friends and turned away from her kisses in public like Brandon was beginning to. Emily had inherited Michael's gift for music. It amazed her to see that little bitty girl sit up straight at the piano and play music that would be advanced for an eight year old.

She appreciated still being about to carry Emily for extended periods of time in her arms. She cherished the butterfly kisses and off the wall questions of the toddler age. She loved taking naps together all snuggled up. Brandon claimed he was too old for the whole naptime but occasionally he still joined them. Em loved Easy Bake oven, painting, and was begging to start gymnastics.

The last one was on Michael for showing Emmy a video of Kennedy from year ago. It was kind of funny considering she still had no idea of how firm Michael's grasp on what went on during gymnastics was. He could hear the piano but it was hard to describe gymnastics. Though he had followed her tracing her body when they were about 10. She tried to go slow and was super paranoid she'd accidently kick him.

Emily was her little love, and as much as she couldn't wait for school, swim lessons, bike rides without training wheels, shopping trip, and more she wanted her to stay little, to giggle and crack the funniest jokes, and smile with her perfectly straight baby teeth.

Emily, her sweetheart, gave the _best kisses_, big smooches with puckered lips. Kennedy was so in love with her baby girl.

* * *

><p>She walked into the office thinking about the differences between them. Not just gender but everything. Brandon had transformed them from self-absorbed young adults into doting parents. His arrival had brought massive change to their lives. Snuggled, worried over that maybe they didn't totally have the parenting thing down yet. It was odd to think Parker had once changed her Dad's life like this. Michael had changed Ange and Jack's. In contrast, she, Sophia, and Lex had been the youngest. Cuddled with the knowledge that this baby stage wouldn't last much longer.<p>

Brandon had two extra years as an only child during the formative baby years. Emily wouldn't be an only until he left for college, _god_. Then for two teenage years she would have individual time. When she left years from now they'd be empty nesters. Her departure like his arrival would change everything. And as her Mom had told her, the baby would be missed the most. The catapult into parenting would abruptly end leaving her home quiet. But for now her two precious children were sleeping peacefully in their beds. Tomorrow there would be squealing, bickering, laughter, chatter, her house would be full, it would be a _home_.

"Let's go to bed Michael," she whispers in his ear resting a hand on his shoulder.

He rises and follows her agreeably, kissing her sweetly before slipping under the covers.

She gets in and cuddles up as Michael wraps his arm around her snugly.

"Guess how much I love you?" he whispers, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

She thinks of Emily's response "So, so much. More than anything else in the world." and Brandon's "all the way up to the stars and further than you can see them".

But for her there has always been only one answer, "To the moon and back".

"**A first child is your own best foot forward, and how you do cheer those little feet as they strike out. You examine every turn of flesh for precocity, and crow it to the world. But the last one: the baby who trails her scent like a flag of surrender through your life when there will be no more coming after-oh, that' s love by a different name." ― Barbara Kingsolver**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed it! Whether you are reading right after I post this or quite a while after please leave me with your final thoughts. I am so grateful that you read this story. Let me know your favorite chapter. :) Thanks.**

**Love you guys!**


End file.
